Virtues of Harmony
by SkylertTH
Summary: "Peaceful days are coming to a close for Equestia. With the return of an old friend, The Spirits of Harmony must prepare themselves for an adventure filled with danger, love, and an ancient evil's return..." Pairings revealed in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own MLP: FIM or any of the characters. I only co-own this story with a good buddy of mine from Middle Grounds. Half of the original characters are owned by me the other by him. That said and done, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. First time doing a MLP story, something I NEVER thought I would find myself doing. _

Chapter 1: Home Coming

Twilight Sparkle yawned as she stretched up from her bed, glancing out to the window as she noticed the sun shining brightly outside. There was one thing that the young pony looked forward to everyday when she woke up. It was the beautiful sunlight that her teacher, Princess Celestia, would bring to the day.

She blinked some as she turned to her calender, June 12th. Twilight gasped at the date, remembering the event that she and her friends had planned. Quickly jumping out of her bed, she stretched once more. As she stretched, her eyes found her assistant, and best friend, Spike, snoozing in his basket. Twilight giggled.

"He worked himself to the bone last night, I'll let him sleep for a little while longer." She thought, walking towards the bathroom.

The young unicorn proceeded with the morning rituals. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and straightened out her mane. When she was done preparing for the day Twilight walked back out to notice her assistant, Spike, still snoozing. She sighed some as she gently taps the basket he was in.

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's time to face the day." She softly said.

Spike however continued to snore peacefully in his basket. Twilight sighed, Spike was always a heavy sleeper after all, though she had to remind herself that he was a baby dragon who did need his sleep. The only problem? It was eight thirty A.M, a time that he always up at. Once again, she tapped the basket with her hoof.

"Come on, Spike. Today's the picnic day, we've been planning this for weeks!" Twilight urged on, rocking the basket this time.

This got a reaction from him this time.

"zz...No more for me, tha..." Spike's eyes fluttered a bit, then widened as he notice Twilight looking down at him. He rolled out of his basket, falling onto the floor before jumping back up on his feet.

"OH! Uh...sorry bout that..man, we gotta stop scheduling these things so early, but I'm ready."

Twilight chuckled a lil, then gently nuzzled Spike.

"Oh Spike, I know that you are a baby dragon, but that doesn't mean that we can't avoid important dates." Her horn glowed as a bag and supplies floated over to her. "You sure you're not too tired, Spike?"

"I'll be fine, Twilight." Spike assured her, grabbing his own supplies as he gets a thought, "Hey, you think the new guy will show up?"

Twilight blinked at that question. What did he mean by the new guy? Last time she remembered, there wasn't anyone else coming to the picnic other than their friends. She glanced back to her assistant, raising an eyebrow at him.

"New guy? Who are you talking about, Spike?"

"Don't you remember?" Spike asked, surprised to see that Twilight had forgotten, "That new pony Dash introduced us to the other day?"

Twilight thought hard on the subject, searching her memory as best as she could to remember who Spike was talking about. She knew it wasn't any of the three former bullies from Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom pretty much opened their eyes. Twilight tapped her front left hoof in annoyance, trying to remember who it was. Was it one of the members of The Wonderbolts? The last time Dash saw them was at the Gala, and it really didn't go over that well.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, noticing that she was still deep in thought, "Equestia to Twilight? Hello?"

Twilight's eyes closed for a second, then opened once more as a smile came to her face. She turned to her assistant with a slight smirk now.  
>"You mean the new pegasus that you were green with envy over, during that storm that Dash caused?" She asked, her memory returning to her.<p>

Spike turned away, a slight blush appearing on his face as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You didn't have to go and put it THAT way..." He grumbled.

"My point is, Spike," Twilight continued, "I do remember that day now, it started out like a normal day too..."

One month earlier, Twilight was hanging out with her friends on a hill that they would usually hang out together at. Taking shelter underneath the tree's shade to avoid the hot rays of the sun, the group sat closely together as they enjoyed the peace and quiet. However, one pony was not happy about the heat and had to vocalize her opinion on it.

"This heat is a nightmare!" Rarity complained, whipping her forehead with her left front hoof.

"Oh pipe down, Rarity." Applejack said, rolling her eyes at Rarity's whining.

"Pipe down? Excuse me?" Rarity asked, "In case you have forgotten, Applejack, I am a lady and ladies do not like extreme heats!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow at her friend in annoyance.

"Then why in the hay are ya out here if y'all can't stand the heat?"

Rarity huffed as she turned her head away from her friend. Applejack groaned as she turned to Twilight, looking to her for support. Twilight chuckled lightly as she glanced over to Rarity now.

"Come on Rarity, it's not that hot now." She said.

"It's still hot, Twilight," Rarity complained, "the only reason why I am out where with you all is because Fluttershy told me that we'd see some beautiful scenery that could potentially inspire moi."

The yellow pegasus pony, sitting a few feet away from the group, blushed and hide her face away from them. Out of all the ponies in Ponyville, Fluttershy was the nicest and sweetest of them. This of course meant that she really disliked conflict and would avoid it at any chance she got.

"I'm sorry girls," Fluttershy said quietly, "it looked like such a nice day today..."

Rarity frowned some now, worried that she might have upset her best friend a bit as she gently nudged Fluttershy once.

"Oh now darling, don't be sorry now." She said in a much kinder voice, "You had no idea that the heat was gonna be like this today."

"Oh oh oh! I know who did though!" Pinkie Pie said, her head popping up from the tree branches above them. The group blinked at this sight as they glanced up at their random friend.

"Pinkie, how did you get up there?" Twilight asked.

"I climbed, silly!" Pinkie answered, jumping down from her branch as she turned towards the group, "Besides, we all know that Dashie planned the heat today!"

Rainbow Dash groaned as she got up from her spot, the light blue pegasus pony glanced towards Pinkie with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the heat was just a tiny bit hotter than it should be!" She said, arguing her defense.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that YOU made it hot!" Rarity argued, trying to cool herself off as best she could. Spike ran over to her with a fan and tried to cool her off with it.

"Here you go, Rarity!" He said quickly, if it was possible for his eyes to have hearts, they would have replaced his emerald green eyes.

"Rarity does got a point, Rainbow." Applejack said, frowning, "I know it's summer time and all, but couldn't y'all make it a lil bit cooler?"

Rainbow Dash groaned as she opened her wings, floating in the air some as she flapped them. Turning away from the group a bit as she studied the skies above her carefully.

"Hey, there should be a minor rain cloud coming soon, all right?"

"How sure are ya at that, Rainbow?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive, I made sure that a simple rainstorm, ok?"

True to her word, a cloud of rain was soon approaching the group. The girls smiled at the sight, a slight rain cloud would be a warm welcome compared to the heat they had to endure. But just as soon as the cloud reached them, it's friendly shape turned dark and dangerous. Thunder rumbled from within as rain began to fall harder than it should have been.

"Ow!" Rarity complained, "It's coming down too fast!"

"Huh?" Rainbow asked dumbfounded, "I didn't plan it to be a storm cloud!"

Before Applejack could make a retort at her friend, the storm cloud soon was over them. Thunder boomed from it as lighting struck the ground near the group. Fluttershy yelped as she jumped back, hiding behind the tree. To make matters worse, a powerful wind followed the torrential rain and booming thunder. Rarity looked like she was about to have a heart attack from all the rain. A couple of the tree branches fell down, blocking the group's path.

"We gotta get out of here!" Twilight shouted, putting up a magical shield around Spike and Rarity.

"Easier said than done!" Applejack bucked kicked one of the fallen branches away. She turned to Rainbow Dash, narrowing her eyes.

"Rainbow, what in tarnation were you thinking planning a storm like this?" She shouted.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Rainbow countered, getting ready to fly into the air.

"This was supposed to be a simple rain assignment, but apparently some wiseguy decided to schedule Ditzy making a windstorm without telling anyone else, ok?"

Rainbow Dash hastily ended the argument as she looks on the stormy horizon with worry as she thought to herself about a pony she knew that could have made the situation much better. She bit her lip as she flew into the air.

"Dammit, where are you...?" She asked under her breath.  
>Fluttershy looked over at the others as Rainbow flew into the air. Despite the harsh rain and weather, her concern for her friend shined through the storm.<p>

"Um...is it me, or does Dash seem to have something on her mind?" She asked Applejack.

Applejack blinked as she looked up at Rainbow, a frown appearing on her face.

"Rainbow, is there something that you're not telling us?" She shouted to her friend, but before Rainbow could answer, Rarity let out a scream as a nearby tree begun to plummet towards the group. "Rainbow, hurry!" Twilight shouted

Suddenly a mighty blast of wind comes from behind the group as the storm clouds and tree began to head towards the other direction. Twilight grabbed Spike by his tail to prevent him from flying as the strong winds continue to push back against the storm. Pinkie was holding onto one of the tree branches with both her front legs.

"Whee!" She called out, "This is fun!"

"Ow ow!" Spike cried, "Twilight, that's my tail!"

"Partner, would you rather she let you go?" Applejack snapped.

Another crack of lighting came from the storm cloud. This time it struck the bark of their tree. Slowly but surely, it began to fall towards the group.

"Rainbow!" Rarity shrieked, closing her eyes tightly.

"Wha?" Rainbow turned and saw the tree. Her eyes widened as she raced towards it. She spun around in a circle, forming a protective cyclone around herself. When the cyclone was ready, she barreled into the tree, sending it harmlessly on the ground far away from the group.

Rainbow fell to the ground, eyes rolling in her head. The storm cloud above the group began to move away slowly, eventually disappearing all together.

Rainbow stumbled a bit as she tried to straightened herself out. Pinkie ran up to her, a big smile on her face.

"Boy Dash, that was awesome! That was such a cool ability with the wind shell! Since when could you-"

"I'll tell you as soon as I figure out which one of you three is the real one, Pinkie..."

"Rainbow, y'all right, cowgirl?" Applejack asked, racing towards her friend with the rest.

"I'm fine, AJ..." Rainbow answered, standing up on her legs, eyes still rolling around in her head.

"That was amazing!" Twilight grinned, "I had a feeling that you'd get rid of the rainstorm!"

Rainbow blinked once. Her eyes straightened out before turning to Twilight with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean? Isn't it still here?"

"Darling, that cyclone you pulled up pushed the entire storm away!" Rarity exclaimed, "I don't think anyone else could have blown it away."

"There was someone else back then..." Rainbow thought quietly, turning away from her friends.

Behind the group on a nearby hill stood another pony, a male pegasus. He grinned some as he began walking towards them.

"Sounds like to me you're taking things way to fast for your own good, Dashie girl." He said, catching everyone's attention.

Twilight blinked as she turned around. She turned to Applejack whose mouth had dropped to the ground.

"Well I'll be a sour apple, is that who I think it is?" She asked.

"It is!" Rarity squealed happily, hopping up and down in her spot by Spike. The purple dragon noticed her excitement at the new comer. Fluttershy gasped quietly as Pinkie's smile turned into a huge grin.

Rainbow shook her head, clearing it. "Oyyy Sky Fire, can't you just shut up for one-"

Her eyes widen as she turned to the pegasus pony approaching the group. At first her mouth gave a scowl, but then a smug grin at the new comer. "Y...Oh NOW you show up! That totally figures!"

Twilight rubbed her eyes some, trying to get them clear so she could get a better view of the new pegasus. His mane and tail shared a similar pattern together, almost as if they are on fire themselves. His fur coat color being pure white, like a cloud, and green eyes that seem to shine in the night. On his flank was the sky itself, but flames covering it completely. Going by what Rainbow said, she already knew his name.

Sky Fire smiled some as he bows his head down to the girls.

"Hello ladies." He said, "I'm finally home."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wowza, thanks for all the story alerts, favorite story, and favorite author bits guys. Though a review/comment would be nice too. I worked hard on the first chapter and this one. Reviews plz? :D

Chapter 2: Reunion of Old Friends.

Before Twilight or Spike could ask who this new pegasus was, Rarity made some sort of a squeal of happiness before jumping up and down for joy. She then proceeded to trot over to Sky Fire, her eyes sparkling with admiration. Spike folded his arms in annoyance as she did so.

"Oh, Sky Fire! It's been faaar too long since I last saw you! You must let us know where you've been all these years!" Rarity said, her grin spreading to each of her ears. Before Sky Fire could answer her, she hugged him around his neck with both of her front legs.

"Ack..." He gasped, barely able to form a sentence as her squeeze tightened. "It's...good...to...see...you...too...Rarity!"

"Let him breath, Rarity, before you suffocate him would ya?" Applejack asked, walking up from behind Rarity.

The self proclaimed diva gasped as she Sky Fire go. He took in a deep breathe of air before coughing a little bit. Sky Fire grinned a little bit as he shook his head.

"Someone's still got a strong grip apparently." He joked. Applejack snickered some as Rarity gave the work pony an annoyed look. Fluttershy slowly plodded up to him after Rarity let his neck go.

"H-Hi. Its been awhile." She spoke quietly, earning a smile from Sky Fire.

"It has been," He said, "I can see that you've grown some more as well."

Fluttershy gave a tiny smile. Before either could continue the conversation, Pinkie Pies suddenly jumped out of no where onto Sky Fire's back. Bouncing up and down again and again, nearly pushing him straight into the ground.

"OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD ITS YOU! ITS REALLY REALLY YOU!" She exclaimed loudly.

Sky Fire's eyes began to roll in his head with each jump until eventually Pinkie stopped jumping on his back. With a grunt he pulled himself out of the hole, eyes still swirling around.

"Still hyper active, Pinkie?" He asked, shaking his head.

"What else could I be?"

The other girls, save for Rainbow and Twilight, giggled at Pinkie's answer. Rainbow said nothing as she smirked at the sight of Sky Fire. Spike just looked around, before turning to Twilight.

"Uh...what's going on?" He asked.

Twilight nodded in agreement. She turned back to Rainbow with the same confused look Spike was wearing.

"I have to agree, who is this guy, Rainbow?"

Dash's smirk faded as she turned to Twilight and Spike.

"This is Sky Fire, one of our old friends. We used to hang out all the time before," She shot a dark look at him, "He just UP AND LEFT for YEARS without bothering to TELL ANY OF US!" She turned to Twilight and Spike again, "But beside that, he's a good guy."

Sky Fire smirked as Rainbow turned to them. He slowly walked up to her before tapping his front left hoof.

"I see that you haven't changed a bit," He remarked, "Then again, I didn't expect you to change much, if not at all."

Rainbow gave him a dark look as she turned to meet him head on.

"Oh look whose talking! Not five minutes back and you're acting all high and mighty." She said.

"You're one to talk. I've been gone for sometime now and I at least thought you might have matured a bit."

"I've matured plenty!" Rainbow snapped.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!" He smirked.

"Ugh!" Rainbow groaned, butting her head against his. "You're still the same bossy pegasus that you were five years ago!"

Sky Fire's eyes narrowed as he pushed his forehead against her's.

"And you're still the same egomaniac that you were when we were just fillies!"

"I'm sensing some bad blood..." Spike whispered to Twilight.

"Aw you're sensing nothing," Applejack said as the group walked up, "This is just how they usually act around each other anyway."

Twilight blinked before turning to the conflicting pegasai. There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them. Then both ended up cracking up in each other's faces. Twilight let out a sigh of relief as Rainbow whipped her eyes with her front right leg.

"Ha ha, it's great to see you again, dude." She said.

"Heh, likewise." He smiled, "I've been away for far too long."

"Uh, hello?" Twilight asked, waving one hoof, "Are we ever going to be introduced?"

"Oh! Darling!" Rarity said, instantly by Sky Fire's side with glittering eyes, "Sky Fire, deary, this is Twilight Sparkle. She's from Canterlot and she's sooo talented!"

Needless to say, Rarity's actions were not unnoticed by Spike. He watched Rarity, then shifted his gaze to Sky, then back again to Rarity before narrowing his eyes,

"Grr..." He growled, clenching his fists in anger. A small spark of green fire came from his nostrils, setting his spines on fire. Twilight noticed this and tapped his shoulder gently.

"Uh, Spike? You're on fire..." She pointed out to him as she quickly used a small water spell to douse the flames.

Spike's anger suddenly diminished at Twilight's touch. Blushing in embarrassment before Applejack chuckled lightly as she patted his back gently.

"Easy their partner," She said, "Sky Fire's not interested in her. Though I do know who he is interested in."

Spike and Twilight blinked at her statement. Applejack just continued to smirk as they glanced over to Sky Fire.

"Wait, seriously?" Spike asked.

"Yup," Applejack grinned, "Though the two of them are too darn stubborn to even admit it."

Spike shrugged before turning back to Sky Fire and Rainbow. The two laughed some as Rainbow nudged him gently.

"Well, you certainly changed." She said, "Last time I saw you, you might as well have had your Cutie Mark replaced with the word 'ANGST' in big bold red letters."

Fluttershy squeaked at this as she whispered in her friend's ear.

"Uh, Rainbow, I don't think now's the time for that."

Dash paused for a few seconds, then sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you're right." She turned to Sky Fire again, "But seriously, Sky, where've you been all this time. I...WE were worried about ya."

Sky Fire sighed before turning away a bit. A frown now appeared on his face.

"I know. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

Rainbow said nothing for only a few seconds. Then she hugged him with one leg gently.

"I've missed you, you big lug."

"...I've missed you too." He said with a smile, returning the hug, "All of you."

"Oh! You know what this means? A welcome back party!" Pinkie exclaimed, earning a good laugh from the group. When they were done laughing, Applejack turned to Sky Fire.

"Rainbow does have a good point though, Sky Fire." She said, "Why were you gone for so long anyway?"

Sky Fire shrugged before he glanced up towards the clouds, smiling lightly.

"Let's just say that I went on a very long trip that I really needed...for the most part it looks like you did well in my spot for the leader here." He smirked as his attention back to Rainbow, "Not that I doubted your leadership skills, my second in command."

"Watch it..." Rainbow growled as Fluttershy chuckles and Pinkie laughed happily.

"Second in command?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rainbow sighed. She knew that there was no point in hiding it from Twilight anymore. She turned to her with a gritted smile.

"Yeah. Long before you came here, Twi, Sky here was the leader of Ponyville's weather team." She explained, nudging him with her shoulder, "But I proved that I could be just as good as a leader, if not better."

"You keep telling yourself that, Dashie." He smirked. Eventually he laughed with her.

"Oh man, this is great! Super duper great!" Pinkie interrupted. "We need to get everyone! This will be the best welcome back party! Mr and Mrs Cake, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootal-"

"PINKIE!" Rainbow and Fluttershy suddenly shout cutting her off. Fluttershy meekly looked away.

"Er, that is, maybe you shouldn't announce the invites right now..." She suggested.

Sky Fire for the most part didn't seem to react to the name she almost blurted out, but smiled a little as he brushed his tail in front of Pinkie's nose.

"And I thought Dash was the only one who hadn't changed. It's good to be home." He said. Twilight smiled some as she walked up to him.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"Oh? The Twilight Sparkle?"

"Y-you know of me?"

"When you're the head student of Princess Celestia, word tends to get around quickly." He explained, "Specially if you're the one to free Princess Luna from her corruption."

Twilight scratched the back of her head with her hoof slightly, blushing from embarrassment. Applejack meanwhile smiled before she pulled Rainbow aside from the rest of the group. The work pony nudged her friendly slightly with her front left leg.

"So, Rainbow, he's finally back in town, you've been waiting years for his return ya know." She said.

"W-Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" Rainbow stammered, "I mean, you all really liked him." She smirked as she looked over at the group. "Especially Rarity."

Applejack smirked as she gives her friend a 'I know your secret' look. Rainbow's face turned a bit pink before she regained her sense. She glared at Applejack before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You are evil, you know that?" She asked.

"Aw don't be like that, sugarcube." Applejack snickered, "I'm just pulling yer tail."

The two of them rejoined the group as they began to have a small conversation. Sky Fire learned about everything that had happened over the last year before he came back. He almost burst out laughing when he heard about Rainbow wearing a dress, even to the Gala. As their story came to an end, he finally noticed Spike by Twilight. He lowered his head to the baby dragon to his eye level.

"A baby dragon, huh? I always thought they stayed in Canterlot rather than come to quiet Ponyville."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm Twilight's main assistant." Spike said, folding his arms, "And my name is Spike."

"Spike eh?" Sky Fire examined him carefully for a bit before putting a hoof to his chin, "You look familiar for some reason..."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, now confused.

"Ah it's nothing." Sky Fire said, "Probably my imagination."

"In any case, it's great to have you home again, partner." Applejack said, smacking him on his back, "We sure did miss you."

"So did I." He said, "I even missed you painful back smacks".

Applejack smiled as she gave him another smack on his back. Sky Fire bit his lip to swallow the pain, Applejack always did pack a powerful punch to her friendly smacks. Rainbow smiled as she walked up to him.

"Say Sky, me and the gang are having a little shindig picnic a month from now. Wanna come with?"

Applejack smacked her forehead with her front hoof. Rarity blinked in shock as Fluttershy gasped. Pinkie just jumped up and down in one spot as Twilight watched in amusement. It was very unlike Rainbow to offer such a thing to anyone, especially since their picnic was only for their own group. But then again, Sky Fire was one of her oldest friends along side Fluttershy.

Sky Fire raised an eyebrow at his friend's personal invitation. He obviously was not expecting it from her.

"I'm invited to an all girl picnic eh? That's new of you to do, Dashie girl."

"H-Hey, what can I say?" Dash looked away some, hiding a blush, "We've all changed a bit over the years."

Sky Fire thought about it for a few seconds, then smiled as he gave her a nod.

"Sure, why not? It's been awhile since I had a regular lunch and picnic anyway." He flapped his wings some, "I just hope that the cloud home I have wasn't rented out, or else I got no place to stay."

"Oh oh oh!" Rarity starts, but Applejack places a hoof over her mouth.

"Don't even think about it, diva gal."

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Dash looked a bit uneasy, scratching her head with one hoof, "See, you were gone so long that the Cloudsdale Committee assumed you had moved on to a new town, so they...gave the place to me."

She looked at him, lighting up.

"But you can room with me if you want. I'm pretty sure there's enough space."

He blinked at her personal invitation. Did she really just invite him to stay in the same place with her? Just how long had he been gone? The Rainbow Dash he remembered would have never offered someone to bunk in a big fancy house before. Then again, Rainbow did say that they did mature over the years. Sky Fire eventually smiled.

"They thought I moved? I thought I gave the order to them that I was only going away for...oh whatever. Sure, Dash, that'd be nice. Race you there?"

She smiled back.

"You bet." She said, flapping her wings and flying up to him.

Fluttershy chuckled before turning to the rest of the group.

"So, how long do you think it will take before they both...realize it?" She asked in a hushed tone. Applejack smirked at the question.

"I give it about three days, how about the rest of ya'll?" She glanced to Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Rarity, who was still heart struck at the return of their old friend. Twilight cleared her throat to get Rarity's attention. She blushed before she shaking her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry girls!" She hastily said.

Pinkie put a hoof to her mouth. Entering a deep thought process before turning to Applejack.

"Ummmm...I dunno." She admitted, earning a groan from the work horse. Spike shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"I think I'll go with what Applejack said. I'm a baby, and even I could read her feelings."

Fluttershy chuckled.

"Well...Rainbow never was subtle." She said.

Twilight chuckled as the two pegasai flew away. She had to admit that while it was odd to see Rainbow act like this, it was a nice change from the tough tompony who usually caused havoc whenever she got excited. What surprised her the most though was her inviting him to their picnic, especially after her last incident with her old flight school bullies/rivals from Cloudsdale.

"This should be interesting to see play out..." She mused.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Scootaloo's Other Hero

"So, are they still like, rooming together or something that?" Twilight asked Spike, who was riding on her back.

The two of them were somewhat late for meeting up with their friends due to Spike still trying to wake up back at their home. Spike yawned gently as he stretched out on Twilight's back.

"Last I heard, at least. Sky Fire doesn't seem to be in a rush to find a new house." He folded his arms, "Just as long as he keeps away from Rarity."

Twilight smirked at her best friend.

"Don't let your jealousy get to your head, Spike." She said, "I don't think Rarity is the one he has his eyes on."

"Well, it's just the way that she reacted to seeing him, it was really..." Spike frowned, "It really had me on edge."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at him.

"Spike, you're not feeling competitive now, are you?"

"W-What? No!" Spike answered, "I mean, why would I feel competitive against someone who made Rarity bounce up and down with glee and got everypony's attention like he wasn't even trying?"

Spike's last words were said really quickly. Twilight giggled some at her young ward's jealously. She wasn't at all surprised at how he was reacting. He was just a baby dragon, so he wasn't as mature as he often pretended to be.

"Oh Spike, you'll learn someday." She told him as they continued down the path.

Up ahead of them, they saw Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy awaiting them at their usual spot. Twilight noticed that Rainbow and Sky Fire had not arrived yet. Obviously they hadn't arrived yet, so she wasn't too worried about why they were late.

"Howdy, Twi!" Applejack greeted her, the work horse chewing on a piece of straw, "Mighty fine of you two to be here early."

"Almost TOO early..." Rarity moaned, "How am I suppose to get my beauty sleep when we get up at these dreaaadful times?"

"Oh pipe down, Rarity."

"Pipe down?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Applejack, how can she pipe down? She's not a pipe."

She turned to Twilight.

"Is she a pipe?"

Twilight was about to answer her question, but stopped herself halfway. Pinkie was known for asking silly questions just to see their reactions, a lesson that Twilight had learned the hard way. Spike hoped off her back, turning to Fluttershy.

"I'm kinda surprised that Rainbow is late." He said, "Isn't she usually here before any of us?"

"Y-Yes." Fluttershy said quietly, "But I think she should be here soon."

As if on cue, Rainbow Dash flew up from behind the gang. She slowly landed on the ground before trotting her way over to her friends. A small smile was on her face. The group noticed that she had straightened out her mane, which was usually a mess due to her racing habits.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." Rainbow greeted them a smile.

"Well hello, Rainbow." Applejack smirked, "Nice hair do."

"Pardon?"

"Rainbow," Fluttershy smiled, "Your did your hair today."

"Yeah...it's odd." Spike raised an eyebrow, "What's the occasion?"

"Well I-" Rainbow started, but Rarity was over by her side, examining her mane.

"Oh Rainbow, what did you do with your hair? It's so...so...magnifico!" She stated.

"W-What?" Rainbow blushed in embarrassment, "I just felt like cleaning it today!"

"Uh huh." Everyone said at once. Rainbow narrowed her eyes at them before tapping her front left hoof.

"Hey, Sky was our best friend back then! Is it so wrong to want to look nice on a big reunion like this?" She argued. Fluttershy chuckled.

"Well, I guess the point is that you certainly went all out with it."

"Ha ha..." Rainbow sarcastically laughed.

"This is...a bit unlike you, Rainbow." Twilight said. "I never expected you to clean up your hair for some guy you all knew back before I came around."

"Yeah, just what's so important about him anyway?" Spike asked.

The other girls gave him a look. He gave a nervous chuckle before hiding behind Twilight's leg.

"We never told you two that story?" Applejack asked, smiling a bit, "It's actually a pretty interesting tale."

Rainbow smirked before continuing for her friend.

"Yeah...see, ol Sky's a bit of a hero around here."

"A hero?" Twilight blinks, "I didn't think Ponyville had a hero. I mean, I knew he was part of the weather team before he left."

"Oh but he was more than that, my dear!" Rarity says, "He was the leader of the team!"

"And he loved to remind Rainbow of it." Applejack smirked, "It made her so jealous."

Rainbow shot daggers at Applejack.

"It did not." She muttered, then turned back to Twilight, "But he wasn't really the first hero of Ponyville. What he did though was nothing compared to what we did when we purified Luna."

Pinkie Pie jumped in, giving her trademark wide grin.

"Yep! But it was awesome! Everyone was all 'Oh no!' and Scootaloo was all 'save me!' and Sky was all 'hero time!' and we were all 'yaaaay!' and there was a big party with celebrations and medals!"

Pinkie's bag exploded with confetti. This made Fluttershy flinch from the loud sound as Rainbow covered her forehead with her front hoof. Twilight frowned though at the mention of Scootaloo's name.

"...You guys didn't want to mention what happened when Pinkie Pie almost said Scootaloo's name the to him though..." Silence. Twilight sighed deeply before giving them a stern look.

"Girls..."

Rainbow sighed in defeat. She gave Twilight a sad look.

"Look, Pinkie had it right when she said Sky saved Scootaloo, but...well, let's just say Sky wasn't exactly thrilled when he got his medal for it."

Spike quirked an eyebrow.

"He didn't want a medal for saving someone? How does THAT work?"

"Uh...let's just say that...Scootaloo got really...hurt that day." Rarity said, "It's a very long story you two, it's something that we normally don't talk about-"

"OKAY!" Everyone looked at Rainbow, her eyes narrowed. "Anyway, this really isn't the right time, if you ask me. This is supposed to be a happy get together, right?"

Rainbow looked a bit down before turning back to Twilight.

"Look, I'll tell you all about it later, but for now, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you didn't bring it up here. Sky's...sensitive about it."

Twilight nodded, smiling gently at her friend, "Ok Rainbow, I won't bring it up. Neither will you, right, SPIKE?"

She stepped on his tail rather hard as she noticed his michevious grin. Spike yelled in pain as he held his now pulsing tail in pain.

XxXxX

As the mane group waited for the arrival of Rainbow's old friend, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy doing what they were usually trying to accomplish. Getting their cutie marks. Scootaloo, the group's unoffical leader, once again was going to an extreme that probably wasn't required. Tree climbing.

"Come on girls, we can get to the top easy!" She said, grabbing a branch with her mouth before pulling herself up.

"Scoot, we shouldn't be doing this!" Applebloom called out from below them, "We could get injured!"

"Oh quit your worrying!" Scootaloo said, grabbing another branch, "I'm telling you girls, today's the day we get our cutie marks!"

"Remind me why we listen to her again?" Sweetie Bell whispered to Applebloom.

"I don't know," Applebloom admitted, "I've wondered that myself as well."

Scootaloo didn't seem to hear them as they continued to climb up the tree. If there was one thing she was certain about, it was that today was the day they'd get their cutie marks. For such a small filly, she had more bravery than the other young ponies in Ponyville. She had to be tough and brave, ever since the day she lost her parents.

She shook her head as she grabbed another branch.

"Say, did I tell you two a story about when I was saved by a dashing stallion?" She asked.

"Wait, dashing?" Applebloom asked, a smirk coming to her face, "Does that mean you've got a crush Scoot~?"

"N-No!"

Sweetie and Applebloom giggled at their friend's sudden blush. There was no harm in teasing Scoot, no matter how small.

"Sorry I'm late." Sky Fire said, landing behind the ground. "Ditzy got lost...again..."

Rainbow rolled her eyes at his excuse.

"Why am I not surprised? So, Ponyville like you remembered it?"

Sky Fire examined Rainbow's new hair do for a few seconds. Honestly surprised to see her clean up so nicely for a simple day.

"All right, who are you and what have you done with Rainbow Dash?"

The others giggled at his friendly tease. Rainbow smirked as well before lightly punching him in his shoulder. Sky Fire smiled after rubbing his shoulder from her light punch.

"It hasn't changed a bit actually. It's nice to be home."

"Good to see you're quick to settle back in." Dash smirked at him.

"Come on! Let's head out to our spot, time's a wasting!" Applejack said as she walked ahead of the group.

"Hey, wait up AJ!" Pinkie said, hopping along after the work horse.

After what seemed like nearly twenty minutes of walking, the group arrived at their spot. Under a big tree that had plenty of shade. Unbeknownst to them though, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were climbing up the other side. Fluttershy brought up a basket onto the picnic mate.

"Angel and I made a little something. I hope you all enjoy."

As everyone took a smell of the food, Twilight turned to their shy friend.

"It smells delicious, like all your meals do, Fluttershy." She said.

"Yup! But it can't match my party cake though!" Pinke said as she pulled out a cake from her bag, in perfect shape. Everyone's mouths nearly dropped at the sight of it in such good condition.

"How in the world-" Sky Fire began to ask, but Rainbow slapped a hoof over his mouth.

"It's Pinkie Pie. She finds a way every time."

Not wanting to push the matter any further, Sky Fire just simply nodded his head. As Rainbow removed her hoof from his mouth, the group smiled at the laid out lunch before them. Things were looking great, the weather was perfect, an old friend was back in town, and the picnic couldn't be ruined by anything.

That is until Rarity noticed her little sister climbing a tree with her two friends.

"Sweetie Bell! What are you three doing up there?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders froze in their tracks when Rarity let out her cry of shock. Slowly they turned their heads towards her. Sweetie somewhat trembled at her older sister's shout, but she didn't notice Scootaloo's eyes widening when she saw the pony sitting beside Rainbow.

"U-Uh, we were just trying to get our cutie marks, sis! We decided that maybe we could-"

"SKY!" Scootaloo squealed as she cut off Sweetie's. The small orange filly jumped down from the tree branch she was on and barreled into Sky Fire. Nuzzling his neck happily.

"Oh man Sky, it really IS you! I missed you so much! I can't believe its really you, I mean, ever since you left I-" She blinked before turning back to Sweetie, who had climbed down the tree when she jumped at him.

"Tell anyone what I'm doing, you're dead!"

Sweetie laughed

"My lips are sealed."

Sky Fire gently smiled at Scootaloo, ruffling her mane some as they stood up.

"You've really grown, Scootaloo. So, you're a leader now yourself, eh?"

"Heh, you know it! We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo beams at him, "Its really great to see you're back!"

Sweetie Bell walked up her friend's side smiling up at her sister's old friend.

"Yeah. Scoot was always telling us about how a 'dashing stallion' saved her life when she was younger. Its good to meet you, I'm Sweetie Bell."

"Rarity's little sister, right?" He asked, glancing back to Rarity. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the comment.

"Yes, that's her...Applejack, where's your sister as well-"

"AAAAAAH!" A cry is heard up in a tree. Everyone turned their heads quickly to the tree. Applebloom was clinging onto a high three branch that was too high to climb down from.

"Applebloom!" Applejack shouted, "What in tar nation are you doing up there youngin?"

"Get me down! Help!"

Scoot slapped her forehead with her front hoof.

"Oh for..." She starts, but notices Sky Fire and Rainbow's look and quickly stops herself.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow quickly flew into the air up to the three branch. Sky Fire smiled as he sits back down, watching Rainbow's moves carefully.

"Let's see how Dash handles this, shall we?"

Applebloom is holding onto the tree branch for dear life, shaking her entire body as she glances down to the ground. The sight of the far ground makes her clench the three branch even tighter.

"I-I'm scared of heights!" She shrieked, Rainbow slightly flew over to her.

"Hey Applebloom, its gonna be ok." She hoverd close to her and extended a hoof, "Just grab onto my hoof and I'll get you down."

Applebloom shiverd as she glances down to the ground, then to Rainbow, tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't...if I let go I-I'll fall..."

Rainbow sighed and tried to think, looking for a way to help Applebloom down without scaring her.

"Er...ok, I can work with that...AHA!"

She flew up into the clouds and grabbed the first one she could grab. After a few seconds she brought down with a small compact cloud.

"Here we are. One lift, courtesy of Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy looked at Applejack, amazed by Rainbow's creative thinking.

"Wow, that's...awfully creative for Rainbow, isn't it?" She asked. Applejack scoffed.

"Please, we all know who she's trying to show off to."

Sky Fire watched carefully. He had to admit that he was impressed by Rainbow's quick solution. He probably would have done it different from her, but her call was a smart one. However he felt a sudden change in the wind slightly. His smile turned into a frown.

"Dash, wait!" He shouted, but the wind became an even stronger force. A powerful gust blew over the group as Applebloom's eyes watered in fear.

"Aaah!" She screamed, then jumped onto Rainbow's back quickly as the wind became even stronger.

"Ah crud, hang on!"

At first it's a bit difficult for her to deal with, but Rainbow eventually manages to maneuver to the ground gently as the wind begins to die down.

"Heh..hah...s-see? No trouble at all..."

Scoot and Sweetie ran up to their friend, who was very happy to see the ground once again.

"Applebloom! You ok?" Both asked at the same time.

"Scoot? Sweetie? Can we do something safer from now on?" She asked, still trembling.

Sky Fire took a deep breath of relief, then turned to the group.

"Is everypony all right?" He asked.

Fluttershy walked over and quickly examined Applebloom, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"She's still afraid, but she's not hurt." She looked at Rainbow, "That was some quick thinking Dash."

"Ah...well, you know me. I adapt."

Spike stops staring and shook his head.

"Hey yeah...I know I wouldn't be able to work under that kind of pressure."

Sky Fire smiled as he turned back to Rainbow.

"Looks like you really adapted to becoming a leader since I've been away." He says, nudging her shoulder some, "I'm proud of you, Dashie girl."

"Applebloom!" Applejack ran up and pulling her sister into a big hug, "Why in the world where you up there?"

"Scootaloo, wanted to try to get our cutie marks with climbing a tree..."

"What?" Rarity asked, glancing to her own little sister who folded her ears back in sadness.

Sky Fire and Rainbow looked over at Scootaloo. Both of them with narrowed eyes as Sky Fire taps his hoof in disappointment at her.

"Scootaloo..."

"Uh..." She looks down, "I-I-I thought she was down with us! I-I didn't mean for this to..."

Rainbow's face soften up and nudges her with her face gently.

"Hey there. Look, we all know you mean well Scoots, but you really should try not to try such...well, daredevil antics."

Twilight's and Spike's jaws drops.

"..R-Rainbow?" Spike stammered. But then Rainbow smirked.

"That kinda stuff is best left to ponies like me."

Spike closed his mouth and smirked.

"Ah, THERE'S the normal Rainbow Dash."

Sky Fire smirked some as he turned back to his old friend.

"Yeah, that's why it took you forever to do that one dare I made you when we were in Flight Camp." He teased, she gave a slight smirk back at him. He then turned to Scootaloo and gives her a slight smile. "As for you, young filly, Dashie girl here is right, you need to learn now to try so hard. Your cutie marks will come to you when it comes, it won't appear by doing dangerous things."

Scootaloo looked down and sighed in defeat. In her heart, she knew that he was right. But her small pride wouldn't admit it so easily.

"...Maybe you're right, Sky." She said quietly. Rainbow nuzzled her again.

"Hey, cheer up kid. You'll get your Mark one day, you just need to start small."

"Y-Yeah?" Scootaloo smiles, "Maybe I need to go on an adventure like Sky did!"

Rainbow shook her head with a sigh, but smiled at her young friend. She quickly turned back to Sky Fire, with a small frown.

"But seriously, Sky, where the heck've you been all this time?"

For a few seconds, Sky Fire said nothing. Then he let out a big sigh before shaking his head.

"I told you before, I had to settle some things before hand, more importantly I had to clear my head, you know?" He sighed again, "After what happened and all, I needed to get some sense back."

"On THAT, we can agree."

Everyone chuckled at this. Eventually, Scootaloo stood back up, her eyes shining brightly.

"Oh! That reminds me Sky, there's something I wanted to give you. I had it on me ever since you left! I had to give it back to you."

She turned to her small leather pouch and began digging through it. Sky Fire raises an eyebrow at her, but smiled.

"Something that you wanted to give back to me?" He asked.

"Sounds like you mean a lot more to everyone than you thought, eh?" Twilight asked, winking at him.

"Ta da!" Scootaloo raised her head holding a small, gold trimmed medal-ribbon, "Its the medal you got for savin me! You left it behind when you left for some reason, so I've been taking care of it until you came back!"

If there was a record player playing somewhere in Equestia, it would have made a loud scratching noise at the scene. Applejack's jaw nearly fell open as Scootaloo held the ribbon out. Rarity covered her mouth with her front hoofs, stopping a premature gasp from escaping. Rainbow looked a bit disturbed as her eyes shrunk.

"Uh..." Fluttershy looked nervous, "How...uh, thoughtful of you."

"What? What's wrong?" Scootaloo asked, blinking a couple of times. "Didn't you miss it?"

Sky Fire is silent for the longest time as he stared at the medal she held. Memories of the night when he saved her comes rushing back to him. At first he wanted to smack it away from her, but he couldn't do such a thing to Scootaloo. Afterall, next to Rainbow, he was Scoot's idol. Eventually he smiled as he took the medal from her.

"Thanks, Scootaloo, I was wondering where this thing went." He placed it on his chest gently.

The rest of the group, save for Twilight and Spike, let out a huge sigh of relief at what he did. Applejack smiled before ruffling Scootaloo's mane up with one hoof. The young filly giggled as she tried to pull her head away.

"That was very thoughtful of ya, Scoot."

As she ruffled Scootaloo's mane, Rainbow looked back at Sky, then the medal, the thought quietly to herself.

"Something's up here..."

Fluttershy looked over at her. A small smile appeared on her face as she gently tapped her friend on her shoulder.

"Say Rainbow, didn't you make something too?"

"ERK!" She tensed up at Fluttershy's question. "W-Well, sure. I mean, this IS a welcome back party, right?"

She flew over to a nearby cloud, grabbing something within it before coming back down to the rest of the group. Under her wing is a small frame of sorts.

"It ain't much, though. I never was creative when it came to gifts." She admitted before giving Sky Fire his gift.

The gift in question was in fact a specially framed picture of him, the gang sans Twilight and Spike and the Crusaders when they were all younger. Rainbow smiled as he observed the photo with amazed eyes.

"Its the old photo we took during our trek through the the Evergreen Forest that one time. I had it framed."

"Wait...you kept that old photo from our adventure?" He asked, still staring at it in amazement as he noticed it's in pretty good shape, despite being so old.

"Well yeah. We had a lot of fun that day, so I figured if I wanted to keep anything that reminded me of...of the great times we all had, it might as well be this, right?"

Sky Fire smiled as he placed it down gently beside him.

"Thanks Dash, I was wondering if anyone took a picture from that day." He smiled before turning to the rest of them, "Don't worry, I won't leave anytime real soon. Otherwise Dashie girl here would just pull me back anyway."

"Heh, you know it tough guy." Everyone has a good laugh at this

A strong wind begins to pick up again. Sky Fire glances behind him to see what's causing it, but can't seem to find exactly what it is. His eyes narrow at the way that it gets stronger.

"Where's that breeze coming from anyway?" Twilight asked, before one of Pinkie's ballons shocked her. "Ack! Static!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes,

"Ugh, don't tell me Ditzy messed up the proper wind speed AGAIN, on TODAY of all days..."

"No, I made sure that she wasn't the one planning the wind speed..." Sky Fire said, shaking his head some, "Though something is causing the wind to react differently than it should..."

"Hmm...who was scheduled for today's wind again?" Rainbow asked taking a clipboard from her pouch and looking it over. Then her eyes widened, "Oh lord...not THEM!"

Applejack blinked as she watched Rainbow's reaction.

"You didn't have them plan today's wind, did you?"

Sky Fire is silent, searching is mind for who else it could be. But when he realizes who else would be good for the job, he sighed in annoyance.

"You mean those three fools?"

"Yeah. Its funny, ever since the Cloudsdale event, they've backed off on being jerks to ponies..." A sudden burst of wind blows by, messing up Rainbow's fine hair. "But apparently they're a bit rusty on their wind management."

Fluttershy looked a bit hopeful as she shuffled her hoofs across the ground.

"Well, look on the bright side, its likely not intentional since they're nice now."

"Those three, nice?" Sky Fire asked. Fluttery gave a slight nod.

"Oh yes. Ever since Rainbow proved them wrong by winning the Best Flyer Competition, they've reformed, so to say."

Before Sky Fire could argue that the three bullies could in no way be nice, a new voice is heard from above.

"HEADS UP!" Several sudden wind bursts whiz past as a dark brown pegasus with pale brown hair shows up.

"Dash! Fluttershy! ...Wait, Sky? Ah, never mind not important right now."

"What'd you do this time?" Rainbow asked, looking mildly annoyed.

"W-Well, we were supposed to do standard breezes, but, I dunno, Score must've gotten a maneuver wrong because the winds suddenly picked up."

"Is it a danger to anyone?" Sky Fire asked.

"Not yet, thankfully. Score and Hoops are working on getting them under control, and I'm just going around giving people a heads up."

"How was it that you three ended up directing the wind anyway?" Sky Fire stood up from his spot. "Better safe than sorry, let me and Dash come and see what caused it to pick up."

"We should get everything packed up and get back to Ponyville," Twilight suggested, "If it gets out of control it'd ruin everything we've set up here."

Applejack nodded.

"I agree, if it gets worse than things will get bad if the wind reaches our home."

"Good thinking." Rainbow turned to Scootaloo, "Scoots, you and the other Crusaders stick close to Twilight and the others, and stay indoors once you're back to Ponyville."

"Got it." Scootaloo said.

"I gotta report this to the Mayor. Good luck guys." Billy said as flew off towards Ponyville. Rainbow turned to Sky, smirking.

"You DO remember the way, right?"

He smirked at her as he flapped his wings.

"I'd never forget the path, the question is if you can..." He flies off quickly, "Keep up!"

"Oh, I'll do more than that!"

The two of them flew off together at fast speeds to find Score and Hoops. However, no one was aware that what they would find would start a grand adventure, one that would dwarf the Nightmare Moon even ten fold. The only question was if they were truly ready to face down this foe...

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Storm 

"Just a little more to the left Score!" A yellow skinned pegasus with long brown hair gives directions to his younger brother.

A blue pegasus with dull grey hair as the latter moves several cloud buildups around. A worried expression on his face. Score turns to Hoops, sweat running down his forehead.

"Why is the wind acting like this?" He asked his older brother, the latter pushing another cloud away from them.

"Who knows?" He put his hoof up, feeling the wind, But I think it's starting to die down, so we must be doing SOMETHING right."

Score let out a sigh of relief at this. Neither one of them had any idea how the windbursts got out of control. Everything was going fine today until the violent winds started up. The only reason either of them could think of how they got out of control is that either Ditzy Doo screwed up again or someone else decided to play a cruel joke on them.

"Damage report, now!" A new voice says, from behind the two pegasai. Hoops turned around to see who was it that arrived.

"Huh? Oh hey, its Rainbow and...SKY FIRE?"

Score turns with a shocked look as Hoops approaches them. The former leader of Ponyville's weather team raised an eyebrow at his expression. Rainbow couldn't help but snicker a bit at the surprised look on either of their faces as Sky Fire just folded his front legs.

"Are you done staring at me already?" He asked. Hoops reared back quickly at that.

"It IS you. When you'd get back?" Hoops shook his head, refocusing on the task at hand "Er, anyway, I think we've just about got the windbursts under control."

Sky Fire gave a look to Rainbow. Motioning his head at her to check and see if their claim was even valid. Rainbow nodded and flew a bit closer to one of the clouds. She turned back to the three stallions and smirked.

"Well I'll be, you're right. Looks like you guys're learning after all." She said. Hoops chuckled a bit.

"Er, thanks I think."

Sky Fire's eyes narrow some. There was something about the windbursts that made his tail fur stand up. He had felt this kind of feeling before when he was away. In the back of his mind he prayed that it wasn't who he was thinking of.

"Wait, something's wrong here..." He glanced to the others, "The windburts are starting to get under control, but something else is upsetting them..."

"Hmm...now that you mention it, Score did swear he got the manuvers right...you think something else is causing this?"

Dash looked around before shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe, but I don't see what. It can't be a dragon, we'd know that by now if it was. Whatcha think, Sky?"

Sky Fire is silent. He knew only one pony that could have upset the wind like this. But that couldn't be possible. The last time he faced that pony was before he came back. His nostrils flared some as he tried to find the culprit of the windbursts. His eyes widen as he saw a small spark of electricity building up in one cloud.

"Get down!" He shouted, pushing Rainbow out of the way just in the nick of time. A blast of electricity barely skinned his left wing making him flinch in pain. "GCK!"

"SKY FIRE!" Rainbow shouted, quickly grabbing him before he lost his balance.

Hoops turned to the source, his mane fur puffing up at the static electricity in one cloud.

"Wh-What the heck?" He managed to spurt out. Noticing the clouds were slowly parting.

Sky Fire grunted in pain as his left wing stopped aching from the electric attack he took.

"I knew it..." He said, gritting his teeth.

Floating in the air was not a dragon or bird of any sort. A dark grey electric alicorn pony, hovered in front of them. The alicorn was just as tall, if not taller, than Princess Celestia was. His mane and tail shared the same colors of black and white. The alicorn's cutie mark was straight to the point, a dark storm cloud with multiple thunderbolts flying down from it. His light gray eyes full of electricity as he glares at Sky Fire.

"There you are, Sky Fire..." He said, his very voice making the clouds rumble all around them. "Did you really think that you would not see me again? Oh no, after the trouble you caused me in Rainyville, you must have known that I would find you again..."

Sky Fire groaned as he landed on a cloud. He dragged one hoof across it as he glared back at the alicorn. His left wing still felt somewhat numb from the blast from earlier. But that wasn't what was really worrying him now. The others had to get away before things got really ugly.

"Rainbow, get the guys out of here...I'm handling this alone." He said. Rainbow narrowed her eyes in annoyance at his order.

"Excuse me? Since when did you coming back meant that you can give me orders?" She asked.

"Hmph," The alicorn scoffed, "You best do what he says, little mare. You have no idea just what kind of trouble this colt has caused for me..."

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" She asked, landing beside Sky Fire as Hoops and Score flew away to find help. "I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash! I can take you down, ten, seconds, flat." She bragged, hoping that her bravado would make this new foe back off.

"Be silent!" The alicorn snapped at her. His stormy grey eyes glanced back to Sky Fire, "This one here, he took away that which is rightfully mine!"

"More like took it back, you stole it from the ponies in Rainyville and never stopped your storms!" Sky Fire shouted back, his tail now appearing to be set on fire.

The alicorn reared on his back legs, electricity gathered around his horn quickly as thunder exploded behind him.

"Silent! You dare talk back to me? The only rightful ruler to this land?"

Sky Fire's wings opened back up as his foe readied an attack. Rainbow noticed this as well and quickly followed him into the air as well.

"I, Storm Rider, shall take what is mine...but I shall remove you from this world first!"

Storm Rider fired a blast of electricity out at the two ponies, forcing them to dodge the attack. Sky Fire spun around in a roll quickly, but he winced some as his left wing stings from the earlier attack. He had dealt with Storm Rider's attacks before back in Rainyville, but he knew that out in the open skies that fighting him would be even more difficult. He glanced back to Rainbow, not wanting her to get caught in the cross fire.

"Dash, go, now!" He said, "I'll hold him off, get back to Ponyville and get everyone to safety!"

"I..." She looked at Storm Rider, then to Sky Fire, then back again a few times. Finally, she let out a deep sigh of defeat, "Fine...but I swear, if you do something stupid like die, I'll bring you back to life and CLOBBER you!"

He just gave a slight smirk as one of his eyes glanced back to her.

"Sounds like a 'date', then, Dashie girl." He said right before he flew straight at Storm Rider.

Fire trailed behind him as the two foes slam into one another. Storm Rider let loose sparks of power as he and Sky Fire clash in midair. If Rainbow was going to have a chance to return back to Ponyville, he would have to draw Storm Rider away from her fast. He quickly threw a front hoof punch across Storm Rider's face, then flew into the skies above them.

Storm Rider fell for the bait. Hatred consumed his eyes as he flew after the white pegasus. With each flap of his wings, it sounded like thunder was exploding around him. Rainbow took this advantage and quickly flew away. Before she was out of sight, she turned back to look at the fight, her body shaking some.

"...Be careful." She whispered, racing back to Ponyville for help as fast as she could.

Sky Fire continued to fly up higher and higher until he noticed Rainbow was no more than a spec below him. He smiled at this. With a quick loop de loop, he flew straight down towards his foe, who was already preparing another blast of electricity for him. Sky Fire's wings began to flap harder, a warm heat began to form behind him.

"You remember this one, don't you Storm Rider?" He asked, his eyes glinted once, "Afterburner!"

With a sudden burst of speed, Sky Fire zoomed towards the electric alicorn. A fiery shield formed around him as he got closer and closer. Storm Rider though was more than prepared for the coming attack. He fired his attack at the speeding Sky Fire. Their two elements clashed into one another, setting the light blue skies into a combination of fire red and lighting white.

XxXxX

"Everypony calm down!" The mayor of Ponyville said, addressing the masses, including Twilights group, outside the main building as best as she could. "Billy has informed me that his associates are working on this mishap as we speak. I'm certain that the wind will be under control in no-"

"HELP! EMERGENCY!" Hoops shouted as he rushed in, Score close behind him.

The Mayor blinked at their sudden appearance. She didn't like to be interuppted often, but the look of sheer terror on their faces made it an exception for her.

"What's wrong, you two?" She asked. Hoops flew up to her, and even through his thick mane she could see his eyes.

"There's a psycho electric alicorn at the weather station! He caused the windbursts and now he's attacking Rainbow and Sky!"

Twilight blinked at what Hoops said. She had read about an electric alicorn in one of her books during her studies, but she didn't expect him to actually exist. Then again, no one expected that the Nightmare Moon event would have happened either. Her mind raced to find the name of the alicorn, then her eyes widened.

"Do you mean Storm Rider? Princess Celestia's former head warrior of legend?" She asked. Spike looked up at her from where he was standing.

"Storm Rider? Didn't they say he was in charge of Rainyville sometime ago?" He asked.

"Rainyville? They had some kind of ruler there?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow at this statement. Fluttershy looked down some, dragging her front left hoof soflty across the floor.

"More like a dictator..." She said. The Mayyor nodded her head.

"Twilight and Fluttershy are right. Storm Rider USED to be the best warrior Princess Celestia had and was head of Rainyville, but now he's different than before..." Her eyes narrowed, "If he's really here, then this is serious..."

"Then what in tarnation is he doing here then?" Applebloom asked, raising an eyebrow up, "I mean, Rainyville is far from here?"

Before anyone could answer her question, Pinkie Pie let out a quick shriek of surprise. She pointed above the group, spotting the approaching pegasus coming towards them.

"Is that...Rainbow?"

Rainbow rushed in, her breathing heavy from flapping her wings so hard. Before anyone could tend to her and make sure she was not injured, she rushed right to the Mayor's stand, taking the microphone away from her quickly.

"Anyone who knows how to fight needs to come with me RIGHT NOW PRONTO! That psycho's fighting Sky Fire right now and he needs help!"

There's a thunderous clap from the sky, making Fluttershy squeak in terror. Twilight leaned her head back, her eyes shrunk as the battle above them rages on. Rainbow's eyes shrunk as an electric blast goes off, smacking into her friend at full force. Ponyville's former weather patrol leader flew towards the ground from this attack before slamming into the ground a few yards away from Ponyville.

"No!" Rainbow shouted, rushing to the spot where he landed. She was unaware however of the approaching Storm Rider, who landed a few feet away from them.

Sky Fire coughed some as he forced himself up. His body was beaten badly and shocked, but that didn't stop him from standing. He glared at his foe, Storm Rider, who is equally burnt from their battle. The two of them panting from exhaustion as they stare each other down. The rest of the group, including some from Ponyville, ran towards where the three were now. Twilight's eyes shrink as she noticed Storm Rider standing alone.

"That is Storm Rider!" She said, trembling some, "The legendary warrior!"

"Why's he here though?" Rarity screams, but the thunder above seemed to mute her question.

Storm Rider dragged his hoof across the ground. Sky Fire coughed some more again, but didn't allow himself to fall over as Rainbow came up to him, checking his bruises and scratches. Rainbow glared at Storm Rider, whose horn was crackling with electricity again.

"You bastard!"

Rainbow rushed up and full on tacklesd Storm Rider to the ground. She began to punch the alicorn across the face a couple of times before he eventually threw her off with a quick heave. As Rainbow regained her balance in midair, the Mayor rushes out with several guards surrounding her.

"Storm Rider! As Mayor of Ponyville, I am placing you under arrest for assault, endangerment and all the crimes you committed in Rainyville! Come quietly and you won't be harmed...well, not anymore than you are already."

"You dare order me?" His horn flashed as a thunder rumbles again, before lighting seperates him from the others. "I should send all of you into a comatose for your ignorance!"

Sky Fire groaned. He stoods up some, glaring at Storm Rider.

"Stay...back..." He said, taking a step forward, "He's mine, not your's..." Rainbow flew back to him, keeping him from falling.

"Are you NUTS? You're already half dead!" She looks up above her, nodding to two of the trio from Cloudsdale above them, "Hoops! Billy!"

"Right!"

The two of them start spinning around, creating a dense orb of wind together. Smirking some, Score took it and launched it directly at Storm Rider. Sky Fire's eyes shrink as he notices the wind orb approaching his foe.

"No, don't!"

It was too late. Storm Rider just smirked as the wind orb floated harmlessly in front of him. Hoops and Billy's eyes nearly jumped out of their skulls at the sight of this. Rainbow looked flabbergasted at the fact the wind orb stopped in its track.

"You fools! My name is **Storm** Rider! I control the forces that create storms!"

Storm Rider stomped on the ground, the wind orb that Billy and Hoops created was sent flying back at the two of them. The two pegasai quickly dodged the attack, but nearly got hit by their own attack. Sky Fire snarled as a small ring of fire began to form around him.

"There is one thing you can't control...fire..."

He flapped his wings sending the ring of fire straight at his foe. Storm Rider growled as the right of fire flew straight at him. With a flap of one wing, a powerful gust slammed into Sky Fire's attack, the two attacks canceling each other out.

"You are strong," Storm Rider mused, "but you never could match my power..."

Rainbow watched from the sidelines for a few seconds. Her eyes glanced over to Sky Fire then back to Storm Rider. Another gust of wind forming around the alicorn suddenly. There had to be something they could do to gain the advantage against this new foe. A smile grew on her face an an idea finally came to her head. She turned to Twilight.

"Twilight! When I give the single, use your magic to ignite that wind!"

She doesn't even wait for a response as she immediately starts spinning around the hot wind, building it up. Storm Rider watches the light blue mare continue to spin around.

"What is she...?" Fluttershy gapes as the battle unfolds.

Sky Fire glanced to Rainbow, now just as confused as Fluttershy is.

"Rainbow, what are you-"

He suddenly groaned out in pain as an electric blast hits his leg. Storm Rider just spits as he glares at Sky Fire. His stormy grey eyes darkening with the power he held behind them.

"Look at you," Storm Rider said, "Weak and broken, hurt by a simple attack...some leader that you were for that little resistance force."

Sky Fire growled at Storm Rider's comment. The events from Rainyville filling his mind even during the hot battle.

"Shut your mouth..."

"Yet you don't deny it? Your past returns to you, Sky Fire...because of you, so many innocents were hurt in the cross fire." Storm Rider taunted. The white pegasus snarled he glared at Storm Rider. Rainbow growls, her dislike for the alicorn was growing more and more as she continued to spin around.

"You...YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU FREAK!" She shouted.

Her speed became ultra fast as she spun the hot wind into a small cyclone which formed into a small tornado as she suddenly flies out as the tornado barrels towards Storm Rider. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Twilight.

"NOW!"

Twilight blinked at first, but she lets loose a magical spell towards the cyclone, unsure what Rainbow was planning. The tornado suddenly ignites into a special flame pillar harmful only to its target, in this case Storm Rider, which the flame tornado then barrels into.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Storm Rider yelled out from the tornado, obviously hurt by the attack, but he glares at Rainbow in anger. "You...how dare you strike me?"

Sky Fire snarls as he pushes himself back up again, not letting his screaming muscles stop him from moving. With a boost of speed, he used another Afterburner attack to hit Storm Rider in the chest at full force.

The alicorn grunted in annoyance at the attack, but flapped his wings to get above the group. He gave a slight smirk at them as his body didn't even seem to have any sign of wearing down.

"Not too bad...but don't think that this is the end my young friends. I will have my vengeance, one way or another." Storm Rider's smirk turned into a dark smile, "And all...shall know the power of the true master of this world..."

Just as soon as he appeared, Storm Rider vanished away from everyone in a crack of lighting. Sky Fire struggled to stand up once again, but keeled over before gasping in pain as his legs shook violently.

"Sky Fire!" Rainbow rushed up to him and helps him stand.

The Mayor sighs deeply at the small battlefield that took place outside her town. Her eyes narrowed before turning to the guards.

"Contact the Princesses and tell them what has happened! I want guards posted throughout the town 24/7!"

The guards saluted quickly before disappearing. The mane cast however stayed close to the battlefield.

"What now?" Applejack asks.

Twilight sighed as she looks up at the dark stormy clouds above them.

"Honestly, Applejack? I really don't know..."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A prelude to...

Hundreds of miles away from Equestria, the injured, but mostly annoyed, Storm Rider flies to a dark castle. His eyes full of anger, but that anger dies down as he lands down in a large throne room. The alicorn's wings fold onto his body, slowly walking by ten collums as he reaches a throne. The small fight that he started in Ponyville was more than enough for him to confirm what he expected.

"...I know you are there, my right hand." He says dryly, his stormy grey eyes darkening.

A figure obscured by shadows comes forward. Dark red eyes glow under his hood as he kneeled to his master.

"I see you have found him, my lord."

"It was not just him," Storm Rider says, his horn dancing dangerously with electric sparks, "It seems my suspicions were correct. In little Ponyville, lie the key to my prision..."

"You felt it then? The six of Harmony?"

Storm Rider's face turns into a dark sneer as he turns to the figured in the shadows. "No, it was more than them...remember the ancient battle?"

"...Ah, yes." The figure chuckles, "So, they have resurfaced at last. Do we have any clues as to their Bearers?"

"Not all of them," His eyes narrow dangerously, "But there is one that I can confirm bears the second most powerful of them...but his morale has been shot ever since his failure in Rainyville." Storm Rider releases a dark chuckle, "I trust you made his lover suffer?"

The figure laughs darkly, memories from the events in Rainyville still coursing through his dark mind. The scent of her blood still fresh on the knife he used to kill her.

"Of course. Even now, she struggles in vain." The figure then sighs, "Of course, she is as headstrong as ever. Her...will makes her the weakest of the six, I'm afraid."

"It does not matter." Storm Rider says, "As long as she does her job, she is an extension to our plans." He looks down towards the ground, "By now, fair Celestia is probably heading to Ponyville now." A dark smile appears on his face, "Not even that foolish and bratty Discord, can match up to the power I possess..."

"Shall I arrange our scouts to search out the remaining five, my lord?"

"Yes...but if I know those useless goblins, they will screw up." He glances back to his servant, "Accompany them, and make SURE they do not ruin everything."

"As you command, my lord."

The figure bows, and as he vanishes, he thinks triumphantly to himself how everything is coming together. After the setback in Rainyville, he had begun to secretly have doubts, but now he and his master had discerned the location of what they sought, and they had only to find them.

He figured that the Shamaness in the Everfree Forest would be a good start...

XxXxX

"Everypony, please relax!" The Mayor said, trying to keep the citizens from running out of control, "The Princesses are on their way to address this problem. I just need you all to relax until they do!"

Twilight sighed as the citizens of Ponyville continued to ramble on to each other about what had happened nearly minutes ago. It was clear in their eyes that each one of them was scared. She couldn't blame them for it. Storm Rider was thought to be a mere legend by most ponies, even more than the original legend of Nightmare Moon.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, walking up beside her, "You ok?"

Twilight blinked and turned her head to Spike, a small smile grew on her face as she looked down at her young ward.

"I'm fine, Spike." She said, letting out a sigh, "In the end, no pony lost a house or was injured to an extent."

"Tell that to Rainbow," Applejack said as she walked up to the two, "she and Billy took Sky Fire back to her place awhile back and she still refuses to come back here."

Rarity frowns as she walks up to the group now. It was obvious to tell that she was feeling concerned for the two pegasai as well.

"That ruffian could have killed anyone in this town, not just Sky Fire!" She said, giving a small huff in disapproval, "What kind of pony would go and do that to another?"

"He's nothing but a meaniehead!" Pinkie Pie says, hopping over to her friends, "Not even Discord tried something like that!"

Twilight shuddered at the mention of his name. It was true that Discord gave them one of their bigger challenges before Sky Fire returned, but it was plain to see that Storm Rider was not out to cause disharmony among ponies. He was after something else. Something personal...

"Speaking of Sky Fire," Spike said, "do you think he'll be ok? He took kind of a beating there."

"As long as Billy remembers that tonic that he learned, he should be fine." Fluttershy said, dragging her hoof across the ground, "Though I probably should have gone with them..."

"If you left the animals would have stampeded through Ponyville due to all the thunder that went off." Applejack pointed out, "Besides, Rainbow bolted out of here with him the moment she got the chance."

"Think that Sky Fire will enjoy being put out of action?" Rarity asks.

"Odds are, Rarity, no." Applejack bluntly puts it.

XxXxX

"The tonic's ready." Billy says, walking out from Rainbow's kitchen with a small bottle.

"Good." Rainbow said, taking the bottle from him before pouring it into a special glass.

She glanced over to Sky Fire, who was just starting to wake up from laying on the couch. His entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. But thanks to the quick thinking of Twilight, was covered in many bandages. He grunted some as he opened his eyes, flinching at the bright lights. Rainbow chuckled before turning back to the special glass. Once it was half full she brought it over to him, placing it at a spot where he could drink from.

"Here. It'l likely taste awful, but it should help speed up the recovery." She said, though her tone wasn't any different than it usually is.

Sky Fire looks at the tonic briefly. Slowly he takes a quick sniff of it. Once the smell enter his nose he made a face at it.

"And apparently it smells bad as well." He said, trying to reach the glass so he could drink out of it. Rainbow sighed as she took the glass and motioned for him to open his mouth. Reluctantly he did.

"What's in this stuff anywa-" He began to ask, but as soon as the liquid was poured down his throat he began to make a gagging noise from it. "UGH! It tastes like fish oil!"

Billy gave a small chuckle at Sky Fire's displeasure. That chuckle came to an end though when Rainbow gave him a slight glare. He coughed a bit before Sky Fire reluctantly finished drinking the last bit of the tonic.

"As hard as it may be to believe, the taste wasn't my fault." He said, "Coach said it's suppose to taste that way due to the ingredients."

"You'd think medicine designed to make ponies feel better wouldn't have such a nasty after taste." Rainbow said, rolling her eyes.

"That's what I said." Billy laughed, looking over the damage that Sky Fire went through. "But man, I am amazed that you lasted as long as you did. Any other pony would be in the ER with these kind of injuries."

Sky Fire rolled his eyes in annoyance. As much as he liked the fact that he was still cared for by everypony for his well being, he was getting really tired of them being amazed at how he was able to survive. Still, he was somewhat glad that he got out of the scrap with Storm Rider alive, if not barely.

"Had to adapt," He said finally, "The first time I fought that bastard I nearly died. If there's one thing I learned in Rainyville real quickly, it was to always avoid any kind of electric attack."

"Whoa whoa, WAIT." Rainbow said, putting one hoof on his mouth. "You actually FOUGHT that lunatic before? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you would react," Sky Fire answered her, looking back some, "I'd...I'd rather not talk about it now, if that was all right with you."

Rainbow blinked as she noticed his change in attitude. Normally he would have given his reasons for why and start a debate with her about said reasons. This was a side of him that she was not used to seeing, and it quite honestly bothered her.

XxXxX

"Mayor!" A guard pony runs up to the stage, "The Princesses have arrived! They'll be addressing the issue to everyone at the town hall!"

"Good." The mayor turns to all of Ponyville's citizens, "Everypony, make way for the rulers of Equestria!"

Ponyville's citizens began to get in line with each other at long last to make sure that they looked orderly for their princesses. Applejack helped organize the order of the earth ponies while Fluttershy and Rarity helped organize the order of the pegasai and unicorns Twilight turned to Spike as the rest of the ponies began to form single file lines to await the arrival of their rulers.

"Get ready to take some notes, Spike. This might be a lot bigger than we thought it was if both of them are coming."

Spike nodded as he went to grab a quill and a couple pieces of parchment. While he was doing so, a grand light went off at the front of the Town Hall's entrance. From the light, Princesses Celestia and Luna appeared. Every pony in the hall bowed their heads out of respect for their rulers as they began walking down the hall. Twilight noticed that the friendly expression Celestia usually had was now replaced by a serious look, one that she only expressed when Discord was set free. Luna on the other hand, wore a worried expression.

Twilight didn't need anymore proof from either of them that the threat they were dealing with now was much greater than both Nightmare Moon and Discord combined. The very thought of such an enemy made Twilight's entire body quiver.

The two princesses reached the podium and stood by each other's side. Celestia cleared her throat first, then began to speak.

"Good citizens of Ponyville, we are in a major crisis here. As you know, a strange pegasus unicorn attacked Ponyville several hours ago. However, what some of you may not know is that the assailant was none other than Storm Rider, former leader of Rainyville and..." She hesitated on her words at first, then continued, "And close friend of Luna and myself. But according to reports I've received, he is now a power mad tyrant and criminal."

Celestia stepped away from the podium. Luna nodded at her older sister as she began to address them this time.

"Some of you may recall how, several years ago the city of Rainyville suffered a massive crime wave of the worst kind. Assault, extortion, kidnappings, even murder and destruction...and it was eventually found to all be linked to Storm Rider himself."

This statement caused half of the ponies to begin conversing amongst themselves at the shock of this news. Twilight frowned, the news was incredibly upsetting to everypony. Celestia took the podium again, regaining the citizens' attention as she cleared her voice.

"Since then, we have taken every step to ensure that he is captured and brought to justice for his crimes. We cannot risk the lives of citizens. It pains me to do this, but until further notice Ponyville must remain on lockdown. No pony will be able to enter or leave without clearance."

Before any of the ponies could begin conversing amongst themselves again at the news that no pony would be allowed to leave Ponyville, Luna stepped forward again. At first she gave her sister a unsure expression. But when Celestia just nodded, her younger sister regained her courage to speak.

"As per my sister's recommendation, I shall remain in Ponyville with a retinue of guards to help defend the town." She said.

Twilight let out a sight of relief. To have at least one of the Princesses remain in Ponyville to help defend their town was enough for her to feel somewhat better. Every other pony though began to talk amongst themselves. Rarity was the one who expressed her concerns the most though.

"But how will we be able to trade effectively?" She asked, "We can't be on lock down!"

Twilight blinked at Rarity's question. It was true that Ponyville was one of the main towns in Equestria that relied heavily on trade with outer towns and cities. She approached her teacher, bowing out of respect to her when she was in reach of both Princesses.

"Excuse me, Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? If it would not be too much trouble, why not send a small team to find Storm Rider?" She suggested, "That way Ponyville won't be on lockdown and trade could flow normally?"

Celestia put a hoof to her chin. She considered the option for awhile, then let out a soft sigh.

"...Twilight Sparkle, what you propose is a risky action. I...I knew Storm Rider before he...became what he is. At first he was full of honor and respect, but now he is merciless and pitiless. He will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals."

Before Twilight could continue their conversation, Luna stepped forward.

"Then send me. I'll remain in Ponyville with a retinue of guards and route out Spark's lair."

"What? I could never put you in such danger." Celestia argued, concern for her sister now fully shown in her eyes. Luna however just kept a determined look.

"PLEASE, sister! This is my chance to atone for my own transgressions. I do not fear Storm Rider, even without my armor."

Celestia remained silent for five seconds. Eventually, she shook her head a couple of times before turning back to her younger sister. A soft smile was now on her face."

"Very well...and I retract the lockdown, but as the Mayor said, it is best that everypony remain inside unless the need is great." She turned to the audience in front of them, "Thank you all, and fear not. As Princess, I promise you that Storm Rider will not profit from his actions."

The meeting ends, the large audience slowly breaking apart and heading back to their homes. Luna turns to the group, a small frown now replacing the confident look she held earlier.

"I apologize for Celestia's brashness." She said, "Storm's betrayal struck her deeply."

The mane cast blinked in confusion at those words. For as long as they knew their head princess, they had never expected her to let something get to her in such a way.

"It did?" How long have you two known him anyway?" Twilight asked, watching her teacher carefully.

Celestia sighed at her student's question. A small smile just grew on her face.

"To answer your question without going too far into the past, we shared a bond like you and your friends do, my faithful student." Celestia answered. Twilight decided not to press the issue on her anymore and turned to Luna.

"Princess Luna, are you sure that you want to do this alone? You're powerful, but he might have grown even stronger..." She expressed her concern. Luna shook her head.

"Twilight Sparkle, your concern is appreciated, but Storm Rider's power is deadly, on par with mine and my sister's. Are you certain you wish to become involved in this?"

Twilight gave an uncharacteristic smile at Luna, slightly bowing her head towards her.

"With all due respect, Princess, I have a feeling that the Elements of Harmony will be a great help to battling Storm Rider." Twilight says, "Though I think it would be best if we waited for Sky Fire's recovery, he's fought with Storm Rider before and-"

She noticed the frowns growing on her friends' faces. Twilight sighed as she turned her attention to them.

"I know, its hard to ask him that, but we do need someone who is a qualified for leadership, right? ...Right?"

The others were quiet for a moment. But then Pinkie quirked an eyebrow at Twilight.

"I thought YOU were the leader of our group?"

Everyone gave a slight laugh at Pinkie's question. Deep down, Twilight knew that Pinkie was well aware that she meant to have Sky Fire help them in their new battle. Fluttershy turned to them, her giggles dying down first.

"She has a point though. Sky and Storm Rider obviously have a history between them. We could use his knowledge." She said. Spike turned to Celestia and Luna, quickly bowing to both of them.

"Yeah, and besides, even if we didn't acknowledge that, Rainbow would probably force us to take him along." Everypony was quiet at that point. Applejack coughs some as she scratches the back of her head.

"That's actually a good point." She said, remembering how forceful Rainbow could be when it comes to convincing someone to help them.

Luna smiled softly as she turned back to Twilight. It was nice to see the younger sister smile more often after the events with both Nightmare Moon and Discord.

"Its good to see you've formed such a tight knit group, Twilight Sparkle. If it is your wish, I will postpone my search until your friend recovers."

"T-Thank you, Princess." Twilight smiled, "If it helps, I suggest we go see Zecora together. She might have a possible answer for what we should do."

Luna nodded and turned to her big sister. Celestia gave a smile again, no words were needed to show that she approved. Twilight smiled as she turned back to Spike and the others.

"We'll be back soon, everypony get ready for quite possibly our biggest adventure yet."

Twilight turned around to converse with Luna about where Zecora was living. As the two of them talked, Applejack pulled Spike aside to have a small talk with him. Pinkie Pie went back to the bakery to prepare some cakes to eat. Rarity went to start creating journey scarfs for her friends and Fluttershy flew into the air to head to Rainbow's house.

However, as they each went their separate ways, they were unaware that they were being watched from the shadows. A pair of dark red eyes gleamed in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to begin his attack. He had but one objective for his master, find the other Bearers in Ponyville and confirm their status.

The rest were nothing more than just minor annoyances.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: ...A New War

As Twilight and Luna began to talk about how their plans to enter the Everfree Forest to find the illusive Zecora, Applejack and Spike found themselves a spot for the two to talk. The baby dragon was curious to see what it was that his friend wanted to talk to him about. Applejack turned back to him, her usual friendly smile now replaced by a slight frown.

"What's up, Applejack?" He asked, wondering if something was bothering her.

"Listen sugar cube, we could be embarking on a very dangerous mission soon, perhaps our most dangerous one yet." Applejack said, placing a hoof on his shoulder, "Now if I know Twilight, she'll probably think of some kind of excuse for you to not come along."

A frown slightly grew bigger at the end of her sentence. Spike felt a twisting feeling in his gut tighten when he saw her frown. Usually, Applejack would never frown. After the attack that happened hours ago though, everypony in Ponyville must have been feeling the pressure.

"Now I have to ask you this very important question, and want you to be honest with your answer now. all right lil feller?" She asked.

Spike blinked at her for a few seconds. She had an important question now? What could be so important about it that she had to talk to him privately about if she couldn't bring it up in front of the other ponies. His heart began racing in nerves. A part of him didn't want to answer her, but another part of him had to know what she had to say.

"A-Alright." He finally said, the knot in his stomach twisting even more now.

Applejack took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye. The one bad thing about Applejack? Her honesty would often end up with her asking question most ponies, or dragons for that matter, did not want to hear.

"Could you live your life without Twilight?" She asked, her usual cheerful tone now gone.

The question hit Spike like a bullet in his chest. Live without Twilight? He could never imagine such a thing to happen ever. His heart felt like it was about to crack in two. Applejack wouldn't just ask that question to anyone. Things must have been even worse if she had to bring the question up.

"W-What?" He finally managed to ask, looking down at the ground, "I...I couldn't even IMAGINE a life like that..."

Spike clenched his fists tightly. The very thought of someone hurting Twilight was more than enough to make him furious. He glanced back up to Applejack, a strong determination in his eyes.

"If that...that SCUM tries to hurt her...I'll beat him myself if I have to!"

"Whoa whoa lil feller, not too loud now." Applejack said, putting a hoof on his shoulder, "Now, I have another question that I have to ask you. Would you'd be willing to protect her with your own life?"

Spike looked at her dead in her eyes. Even though he was a baby dragon, he could tell that she wasn't joking around with that question. Applejack's smile still hadn't returned as the two looked at each other.

"Things will get mighty dangerous along this new path we're all taking." She said, her smile returning again, "I have a feeling that she'd lay down her life for you, lil guy."

Spike glanced back to the conversing Twilight and Luna. His conversation with Applejack was making him more nervous then protective. Still, a part of him couldn't deny that he wouldn't abandon Twilight.

"And...and I'd do the same for her." Spike said, looking at Applejack square in the face. "For my entire life, Twilight's been my best friend. I may not have had a mother, but she's practically the closest thing I've had to one. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. That's a promise."

"Good," Applejack said, patting him on his head, "Oh and one more thing, some advice for you."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

"Think about those who are the closest to ya," She said, "Rarity's nice and all, but if you're asking me? You already found someone who knows you best." She gave Spike a wink, "That's why I think you need to convince Twilight to let ya come along with us on this adventure after she gets back from the Everfree Forest."

Spike glanced back to Twilight and Luna. The two of them looked like they were finishing up whatever conversation they were having, with Twilight heading back to the library. Spike's eyes glinted with determination as he nodded his head once.

"...Right." He said, quickly following Twilight back to the library.

Applejack sighed as she shook her head. Sometimes, it was hard to hide the truth. Her nature was to be honest with everypony that she talked to. But when it came to matters between her friends? She had to remain silent.

"That there is one tough dragon." She said to herself before heading back to Apple-acres.

XxXxX

Back at Rainbow Dash's cloud house, things were starting to look a bit better. Despite the nasty taste from the tonic Billy made, Sky Fire's wounds began to heal. Rainbow's racing heart was slowly starting to relax as she saw him raise his head up from his pillow. She sighed when he tried to take a step off the couch, forcing her to push his front left leg back in place.

"You're no where near ready to get up." She said firmly, "Just lay there and let your wounds heal up, ok?"

"I can't stand being in one place for too long..." Sky Fire grumbled, "Can't that tonic work any faster?"

"Unfortunately, no." Billy frowned, "I hate to tell you this man, but you gotta stay in one place and let yourself heal."

Sky Fire groaned as he laid his head back down on the pillow. Rainbow just smiled as she pat his forehead with her front left hoof gently.

"Stubborn as always." She said through a smile, "That's suppose to be my stick you know."

Sky Fire just smiled as he closed his eyes briefly. Rainbow glanced to his injured left wing with a worried expression. If the wing was damaged really badly, it was possible that he could never fly again. She gently took one front hoof and rubbed the feathers softly. A content smile grew on Sky Fire's face as she did so. All of a sudden a knock came from Rainbow's door. The three pegasai turned their heads towards it instantly.

"Rainbow? Can I come in?" Fluttershy's voice said from outside.

"Huh? Oh!" Rainbow blinked, "Yeah sure, door's open."

Fluttershy walked into the house. Around her neck was a basket carrying a fresh roll of bandages. She gave a small smile.

"I'd figure that I'd check up on Sky Fire on my way back to Ponyville." She said, placing the basket down, "Twilight and Princess Luna are planning to find Zecora in the Everfree Forest."

Rainbow blinked in surprise at Fluttershy's words. The yellow pegasus just smiled as she examined Sky Fire's burnt wing before placing bandages on it.

"Wait, Zecora's?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded, "You see, Princess Luna is leading a search team to track down and apprehend Storm Rider." She gently ripped the bandage roll once she was done wrapping Sky Fire's burnt wing. "We've volunteered to help her. Zecora might have noticed anything stranger in the Everfree Forest."

"Zecora's?" Sky Fire asked, shaking his head in disbelief at Fluttershy and Rainbow. "Things MUST have changed since I've been gone if you guys are talking to her."

Fluttershy giggled a little bit.

"Oh yes. It turns out she's not anything like we thought she was at all. In fact, she's very nice and helpful."

Rainbow just glared darkly at the mention of Storm Rider's name. True to her element, she was loyal to all her friends. Even those she hadn't seen in years.

"Well, if you guys are going after that ahole, I'm in." She said, snorting a bit, "I wanna get my hooves on him so badly..."

Billy backed away some at Rainbow's sudden change in attitude. He whispered over to Fluttershy and Sky Fire.

"Oh boy. Rainbow only swears when she's well and truly mad." He said. Fluttershy frowned.

"I know. She must be taking the attack hard."

Sky Fire just shook his head as he turned back to Bill. Despite the bandages on his wing, he still forced himself to lean up.

"I've been friends with her since I came to Cloudsdale." He said, "It's nothing I'm not use to."

Sky Fire grew a slight smirk as he glanced back to his old friend. Rainbow was too busy looking angry to even hear what he had to say.

"Besides, she always swore whenever I proved her wrong anyway. You two know that."

Fluttershy smiled at him before putting the roll of bandages away. Sky Fire's left wing was not securely wrapped in strong bandages that would keep his wing safe from infection.

"There you go. Try not to use that wing too much until the burn heals." She said, standing back up. "Take good care of yourself, because Princess Luna wants to move out of Ponyville as soon as you're well."

With that, Fluttershy took her leave from Rainbow's house. She winked at Rainbow before leaving. The light blue pegasus just smiled. Out of all of their friends, Fluttershy was considered the 'mother hen' when it came to injuries and sick ponies. She turned back to Sky Fire, whose eyes were half open.

"She's right. Take it easy for awhile tough guy." She gave a small smirk. "We won't go off without ya, so don't worry."

"Wait..." Sky Fire said in a drowsy voice, "Why am..I coming...along?"

He couldn't help himself anymore. His eyes promptly closed themselves tightly as he drifted off. Sky Fire began to snore a little bit as his face fell into the pillow, finally entering a peaceful sleep. Rainbow chuckled some as she brushed her hoof over his mane gently.

"I'll tell ya once you're able to stay awake for man than half an hour." She said, gently nuzzling his face. "For now, just get some rest."

XxXxX

Back in Ponyville, Princess Celestia is deep in thought as she studies a map alone in encampment outside Ponyville. The thought of what happened to one of her oldest and closest friends had become something she was sworn to fight against. She bit her lip hard. This was the second time that someone in her life had turn to evil. First it was her little sister, Luna, and now it was Storm Rider.

She tried to keep it hidden from most of the ponies today, but long ago she and Storm Rider were more than just good friends. A piece of her heart felt like it had been stabbed when the reports from Rainyville came that fateful day when he was driven away. How could someone she cared for allow such atrocities to happen? It didn't make sense.

She stifled a tear, sniffling some as she remembered the aftermath with the first battle with Nightmare Moon. It was only a thousand years ago, but to her, it felt like it was yesterday.

_One Thousand Years Ago_

_Storm Rider walked through the halls of Canterlot's palace. It was the second night since the battle with Nightmare Moon came to an end. All around him, the guards of Canterlot looked remorseful and sad for what happened to their beloved young princess. What happened to her was such a terrible fate._

_He eventually reached the door to Celestia's royal chambers. Two guards stood outside her room, eyeing him carefully as he approached. Storm Rider shook his head sadly as the two guards frowned._

_"Let me pass," He said sadly, "she's expecting me to see her."_

_"Very well." One of the guards said, gently opening the door slowly. _

_Storm Rider sighed as he walked into Celestia's chambers. The ruler of Equestria was not laying on her bed however, but staring out at the big moon with tears in her eyes. Apart of him wanted to walk away and not address her. But he stayed where he was. Celestia might have been the mightiest being in Equestria, but she wasn't without emotions._

_"Celestia..." He softly spoke, "I know it is not my concern, but I came to.."_

_"You wondered how I am feeling." Celestia finished for him, not even looking towards Storm Rider as her head lowers, "I was forced to seal away my OWN sister because...because some THING took hold of her." She glared over at him, "How do you THINK I feel?"_

_Storm Rider took notice of her pink mane flaring up. Unlike most ponies who would quiver at her flaring mane, Storm Rider just seemed unphased by her anger. He shook his head silently as he walked up to her side, glancing up at the moon alongside her._

_"You miss read my intent," He said, "I know how it feels to lose someone close to you...to do something to someone who means a great deal to you." _

_Storm Rider closed his eyes. He dared not look Celestia in the eyes. He might have known her for all their lives, but he knew never to look at her dead in the eye when she was angered or upset. _

_"You two were the closest of sisters...you feel sorrow, guilt, rage, and betrayed." His eyes narrowed, "All emotions that feed on negativity."_

_"Yes..." Celestia finally said, turning to him, "That...that was NOT her, Storm. It...it was something else. Something took hold of her." _

_Celestia turned her attention back to the moon. Storm Rider glanced over to her as she stared at the mare face in the moon. _

_"I do not intend for her to remain there forever. Once I find a way to free her from that dark force..."_

_"'Once?' What you have done, Celestia, is something that can not be reversed so easily." He sighs, "You have sealed her away, for a thousand years, it will be a long time before any sign of freeing her can return." _

_Storm Rider turned back to the moon. Memories of the Great War with the Dark Ones, Discord's betrayal after the war, and the painful event of watching the two sisters battle still fresh in his mind. He kept his composure though, making sure that he looked strong for Celestia's sake._

_"And when she does return, it will take someone to ignite the spark of the Element of Magic."_

_Celestia closed her eyes softly as she turned away from the moon. Eventually she leaned against him, a pale blush on her face._

_"Storm Rider...thank you. Thank you for always staying by me..."_

_Storm Rider turned to her, offering a soft smile as they just stood in silence._

Celestia shook her head some as the memories from that night lingered away. After a thousand years, how can you believe that someone you loved would go and commit such horrible crimes. A single tear crawled down her face.

"Storm Rider...why..?" She asked herself.

XxXxX

"Oh COME ON, Twilight!" Spike yelled as he followed her around the library, "There's no telling what you'll face! I didn't help with Nightmare Moon and Discord, let me help this once!"

"Absolutely not, Spike!" Twilight snapped, looking through one of her books with magic. Truth be told, she was furious that Spike even came up to her with this proposal to let him help in a dangerous time.

"I can't believe that you would want to come on such a dangerous mission in the first place!"

"Who?" Owlowiscious asked from his perch. Spike faceplamed at the owl's simple word.

"Not now, Owlowiscious..." He said, turning back to Twilight, "Listen, Twilight...all I'm saying is that I just want to protect you! You've done so much for me, and this is my chance to pay you back."

Twilight bit her lip at those words. Did he really mean those words? Was he just saying them so he could get out of the library for once? A quick flush of pink came across her face as she continued to read through the pages of her book.

"Spike, you don't have to pay me back for anything." She said, closing her eyes afterwards, "I couldn't...I couldn't imagine what would happen if you got hurt because of this. I'd never forgive myself!"

"And I wouldn't be able to forgive MYSELF if something happened to YOU!" Spike argued back, he ran in front of face and placed a hand on her cheek. "For all my life I've known you more than any other pony in Equestria. You know I had no family, and you were-"

"Twilight! Spike!" Fluttershy said from outside, flying into the library before either one of them continued their argument. Fluttershy blinked as she notices both of them staring at her.

"Oh...am I interrupting anything?" She asked meekly. Twilight just sighed as she pulled her head away from Spike's hand.

"We're just having a disagreement on the issue on hand because somepony gave Spike the idea of coming along with us on this adventure."

"Oh...I..I see." Fluttershy shook her head, "A-Anyway, I have big news. You know how you and Luna were suppose to head to Zecora's? Well the entrance to the Everfree Forest's vanished!"

Both Twilight and Spike turned to Fluttershy, shock in their eyes at the news. Spike took a step forward first to Fluttershy.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, there's some kind of barrier that's stopping ponies from getting in." Fluttershy explained.

"A barrier? This sounds like some kind of magic..." Twilight mused, scratching her chin with her hoof, "We should inform Princess Luna right away."

Twilight placed a book in her book bag as she began to walk out the door. She sighed softly as she stopped herself from going any further. Her argument with Spike still bothering her as she became lost in thought.

"Why am I so scared about loosing Spike? He has a point but..." She thought to herself. Eventually she dismissed her question and turned back to the library. A soft smile no on her face.

"Come along, Spike."

"R-Right." Spike said, following after his best friend closely.

XxXxX

"Hmmm..." Luna mused as she rubbed her chin in deep thought, "Based on Fluttershy's description, the barrier seems to be a...Dark Miasma."

"A what?" Spike asked, quirking an eyebrow. Luna sighed as she turned away from the three.

"...When I was Nightmare Moon, one of my powers was, as you know, creating monsters of various kinds. Certain types of monsters give off such an offensive and warped presence that their evil literally manifests a barrier to ward off intruders."

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide from the news. Twilight swallowed a lump in her throat. Spike looked even more concerned now.

"Y-You mean there are monsters in the Forest?" Fluttershy asked. Luna nodded her head once.

"Apparently so. Like drawn by Storm Rider's attack, if not summoned outright by him."

"T-Then we have to do something!" Fluttershy said, her voice shaky, "Zecora could be in danger!"

"Princess, if you would not mind, I shall take a look at this barrier." Twilight said quickly, "My magic might be able to dispel if if I try a new spell I've been learning."

Luna turned to Twilight and offered her a small smile. It was nice to see the younger of the two sisters smile. The event of Nightmare Moon had made it hard for her to be more social. Even Spike could tell that the young princess was trying to be more social like her sister.

"I'll come with you." She said, "I have knowledge of these types of magics, as you well know."

"What should Fluttershy and I do?" Spike asked eagerly, wanting to come with Twilight even more now.

"I want you to go back to the library and stay there." Twilight instructed, "Not a word about it, Spike."

Spike sighed in defeat as he turned away from Twilight. The purple unicorn frowned at what she had to say, but she cared too much for Spike to just let him be exposed to danger. She turned to Fluttershy quickly before her ward could argue with her again.

"Fluttershy, just in case, tell Rainbow and the others about this if we're gone for too long, all right?"

"I-I...all right." Fluttershy nodded.

As the Spirit of Kindness flew off to find the rest of their friends, Spike just stood in annoyance at Twilight's choice. This annoyance did not go unnoticed though. Luna frowned as she turned to Twilight.

"You go on ahead, Twilight. I still have some preparations to make." She said, offering a small smile, "And please, there's no need to be formal if we're working together."

"As you wish, Princ-...Luna." Twilight said, nodding once.

Spike didn't turn around to even glance at Twilight as she walked off towards the Everfree Forest. Apart of him wanted to turn around and come anyway. However he ignore that part of him, knowing that she would have used a spell to keep him in place. Once Twilight was out of hearing range, Luna turned to Spike.

"...Spike."

"Huh?"

She placed in his hand an indigo gem. Spike looked up at the young princess in confusion. He wasn't feeling very hungry, so he had no idea what the gem was for. Luna smiled as she shook her head.

"Hold onto this. I've imbued it with magic connected to Twilight and I. If we're in danger, you'll know." She offered a light smirk, "And I trust you'll know what to do."

"R-Right!" Spike saluted quickly.

Luna giggled as he ran back to the library. It was refreshing to see someone have some energy in the dark times that they had just entered. Remembering the task at hand, she turned and cantered after Twilight.

The two of them walked for what seemed like five minutes as they approached the intimidating woods, but as they approached it, Twilight began to cough lightly. Their main target was now in sight, the Everfree Forest.

"As I thought," Luna mused, "This is definitely Dark Miasma."

She flew up to examine the foggy black barrier carefully. Memories of being Nightmare Moon shivered down her spine as she examined it. Dismissing the memories of her dark alter ego, Luna landed beside Twilight after studying it.

"I still have some power left over from when I was transformed. I can probably dispel the barrier."

"A-Are you sure about that?" Twilight asked, "I mean, what if it tries to...take you over again? I don't think your sister can take loosing another important pony in her life."

Luna was silent for a few seconds. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she stared down the barrier.

"...I'll be fine." She said, "I won't be controlled again. Not ever."

Her horn shined brightly, unleashing a silver light from within the princess of night. The fog barrier slowly started to dissipate as her magical spell continued. Twilight was in awe at how much power she had, even if she was the younger of the two.

"Come on." Luna ordered, taking a few steps ahead of Twilight, "And stay close, there's no telling what's waiting for us."

Twilight just nodded her head silently as she walked after Luna. The forest seemed different than the last time they had journeyed into it. The trees looked much more menacing than they did before. Probably a side effect from the Dark Miasma. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she stayed close to Luna. Being in the forest as it was made her fur stand up.

"This place...it feels like everything is being sucked away from it..." Twilight pointed out, noticing a tree branch fall off a dead tree.

"You're right..." Luna said, noticing the fallen dead branches that usually were full of life. She came to a stop suddenly, nearly gasping as she pointed to several corpses of green humanoid creatures laying before them.

"What...are those?" Twilight asked in disgust.

"Hmph...Goblins." Luna scoffed, "Rank and file rabble of the monster world. Of course, this begs the question of who fought them off."

Twilight shuddered at the word 'goblins.' She had read about the Monster Kingdoms when she was under Celestia's tutelage. Most ponies wouldn't have known about the outside Kingdoms, only knowing of Equestia usually. But when you're the favorite student of the Princess of Equestria, you're given more insight to the world.

"Goblins..." She said, "I remember reading a book of when they wanted to raid Canterlot..." She quickly glanced over to Luna, "What could be out here that could fight them off though?"

Luna put a hoof to her chin. Slowly she walked over to the corpses, making sure that they were dead before examining them. She sneezed lightly as the rank smell of death filled her nose.

"Looks like a combination of hoof kicks and...some form of magic." She mused, poking one of them with her horn, "Voodoo, I think."

"That sounds like Zecora," Twilight said, "You think she might have pulled this Dark Miasma to protect her home?"

Luna shook her head no.

"I don't think so. That Miasma had a sinister aura to it. Whatever summoned it was...likely unfriendly."

Before Twilight could ask another question, a loud scream caught their attention. It was so loud that the birds resting on what tree branches that were left alive flew away.

"AAGH! Have you gone MAD?" Zecora's voice rang out.

"What the?" Luna asked, looking all around her. Twilight took a few steps back.

"That's Zecora!" She yelled, "Something's wrong!"

"This way!"

The two of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. As they progressed deeper into the forest, it slowly became darker and harder to see through. They only way they could find her now was following Zecora's occasional scream.

Eventually they came across Zecora, being held by some kind of strange creature. The zebra struggled as she was held up by the neck. Her captor was a large, bipedal wolf creature.

"Vir...tue...dra...gon...WHERE?" It asked. Zecora struggled some more before kicking the wolf in the chest.

"I know not of what you speak! Release me at once, you hairy freak!"

Twilight narrowed her eyes as she ran ahead of Luna. She dragged her hoof across the ground as she stood behind the large wolf like creature, her horn glowing with magic.

"Hey!" She shouted, a magic missile flew from her horn into the creature's side, "Let her go, you monster!"

The attack caught the wolf creature off guard momentarily. With a dark growl, it turned its attention back to her. Twilight noticed that it's nostrils began to flare rapidly as it picked up her scent. The wolf creature threw Zecora to the side, glaring at Twilight.

"You...have scent of the one...of the dragon..." Its eyes narrowed, "YOU know where!"

"Twilight!" Zecora called out, "Be careful! That's a werewolf!"

The werewolf howled loudly as it lunged towards Twilight. The purple unicorn barely had enough time to react to dodge its attack. Before she could counter though, the werewolf's left claw grabbed her by the throat and easily held her in the air.

"Virtue...must find him...DRAGON OF VIRTUE!" It roared, slowly bringing her head to its mouth.

Twilight clenched her eyes tightly as the werewolf's teeth came closer to her. Before the monster's teeth could cut into her skin though, it dropped her suddenly. The werewolf howled in pain as it eventually evaporated. Just in the nick of time, Luna had fired a powerful silver ray that was more than enough to destroy the werewolf. She panted a bit as she kneeled down on one knee.

"Hah..I'm still relearning my powers..." She panted, Twilight ran over and helped her up, "Normally using that attack would not be so tiring."

Twilight gave a small smile. Despite what some ponies might have believed, Luna was no longer evil. Zecora walked up to the two of them. She had a small limp, but she wasn't hurt to the point where she couldn't walk.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna I see." She said, "You have my thanks for saving me."

"What happened here?" Luna asked, her mind now refocused on the mission.

"In truth, I am unsure." The zebra explained, "All was quiet until this noon, when suddenly monsters appeared out of the blue. I tried to discover the rook of this dark event, when I was jumped by that hairy pest."

Twilight blinked at Zecora's words. If the forest was now under attack as well, Ponyville could be at more of a risk than they thought. The werewolf's last words began to haunt her mind.

"Zecora," She said, "What did he mean by...Dragon of Virtue? By smell?"

Zecora shook her head. That made Twilight worry even more as she tried to figure out what the monster meant. Then it hit her.

"Did he...did he mean Spike?" She asked, her voice now frantic as she took in deep breaths.

"Twilight, try to stay calm!" Luna said, "We'll head back to Ponyville right away. I have a feeling that someone's trying to start a war..."

"Go." Zecora nodded, "These beasts are no match for my skill and spells."

Twilight and Luna quickly began to gallop at top speeds back to Ponyville. Unaware that in their absence that several monsters had slipped into Ponyville under someone's orders. All Twilight could think about was getting back to the library in time to save Spike.

XxXxX

"Tell me, how goes the plan?" Storm Rider asks through a magic mirror.

"It goes well, my lord." The figure in the robe said, "The bearer of Magic and the younger Princess are away from the village. Odds are that they will not interfere with our mission."

"You underestimate them, my right hand." Storm Rider said, narrowing his eyes, "A bunch of goblins and a werewolf will not hold them off for long. I want you to head in there now, locate the ones those foolish goblins can not."

"As you command, Great One."

The magic mirror began to slowly dissipate away. As it did, the robbed figure turned to Ponyville. Under his dark hood, an evil smile grew.

"Ah, Ponyville...it's been a thousand years since I last saw this place..."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Enter the Lord of Vampires

Spike paced back and forth in front of the couch for what seemed like hours. Twilight and Luna had only been gone for like thirty minutes. To him though, it felt a lot longer than that. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one in the library who was concerned. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were waiting with him for their friend's return.

"...You think they're ok?" Spike asked before taking a seat on the couch finally.

"I'm sure they're fine, sugarcube." Applejack said, a warm smile spread across her face, "Besides, it's Twilight and Princess Luna. I'd imagine they make a powerful team if they really work well with each other.

"Yeah!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down in the same spot, "Both have like super magic powers that can make stuff go KABLEWIE!"

Fluttershy and Applejack giggled at Pinkie's sound effect. Spike however remained silent as he just stared at the floor. Applejack frowned as she placed a hoof on his shoulder gently.

"What's wrong, Spike?"

"I dunno..." Spike admitted, "I guess I just wished that Twilight would have let me help her. I mean, yeah, I'm a baby, but-"

A loud knock came from the door. The four friends blinked in confusion from the knocks as they steadily grew louder and louder. Could Twilight and Luna be back already? It had only been thirty minutes since they went into the Everfree Forest.

"They're back so soon?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll get it!" Pinkie said energetically.

The pink pony hopped happily towards the door with a big smile on her face. That smile however disappeared when a loud crash came from the door. The crash was followed by an axe, which chopped straight through the door.

"EEK!" Fluttershy and Pinkie said together. Applejack instantly got on the defensive as she prepared for whatever was behind the door.

The axe pulled itself back. Through the cracks of the door, the four could see the goblin owner of the weapon glaring through the door. Another crash came from another axe, completely knocking the door off its hinges.

"Here he be! Here be the dragon!" The first goblin said, pointing at Spike.

"Goblins? Here?" Spike asked, jumping up, "How'd they get inside the town?"

"Whoa there!" Applejack shouted, galloping towards the goblins at full speed before she buck kicks a couple of them outside the library. "Spike! They're after you! Get somewhere safe, now!"

"R-Right!"

Spike ran to a hiding spot that he could get into that the goblins had no chance of reaching. The first goblin growled as he held his axe up high. Behind him more goblins came rushing through the door.

"GET HIM!"

As more goblins tried to burst their way into the entryway, Pinkie noticed a large book stack standing up. A grin came to her face. Taking a balloon she had brought along, she placed it by the books. And in true Pinkie fashion shouted out.

"CLEAR THE WAY!"

Applejack noticed what her friend was about to do and jumped back from the goblins. Pinkie popped the balloon with her teeth. The forced of the balloon's mini explosion forced the book stack down on the incoming goblins. The goblins that were caught in the path of the books were knocked out, their eyes spinning around in pain.

"Uh, do you think Twilight will be mad about her books?"

"Pinkie, now is not the time!" Applejack shouted, kicking every goblin in the jaw with her hind hoofs quickly. "How'd they get into Ponyville in the first place? The place is almost on lock down!"

Nobody had enough time to answer her question. As if on cue the remaining goblins engaged in combat with the three mares. Applejack had the easiest time of the three, kicking every goblin that came in too close to her. Pinkie had an easier time than Fluttershy, but was almost always on the defensive as she blocked each attack the goblins tried with a thick book that she had found.

Poor Fluttershy however, was forced to run from the goblins. A trio of them chasing the kind pegasus with daggers in their hands. One of them cackled as it threw its dagger at her.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Fluttershy said meekly, dodging the dagger as she flew above them.

"Why are they after Spike?" Pinke asked as she kicked on goblin away.

"Who knows?" Applejack shouted, "Just keep fighting!"

Before either of them could hit another goblin though, a powerful blast of silver light bowled over the goblins that were rushing through the door. Luna and Twilight ran through the door, both panting hard. The younger of the princesses glanced all around the room. She cursed slightly under her breath before turning to Applejack.

"Where's Spike?" Luna asked.

"He's hiding somewhere!" Applejack answered, kicking another goblin in the jaw.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Pinkie asked, but her friend didn't answer as she rushed ahead of the group.

"SPIKE!" She yelled out, her eyes were welled up.

As she continued to look for her young ward her friends continued to hold off the goblins. Twilight was oblivious to that one of the goblins Luna had bowled over had struggled to get up. With a slight growl, it took a dagger from its belt and aimed carefully at Twilight. From his hiding spot, Spike's eyes widened as he saw what was about to take place. He knew what he had to do, even if it meant exposing himself to the goblins.

"Twilight!" Luna called out, noticing the goblin standing back up.

But it was too late. The goblin had thrown the dagger straight at Twilight's neck. An evil grin grew across its face as it flew close to its target. That grin disappeared however when a purple dash came out from a well placed hiding spot.

*THUNK!*

The dagger had harmlessly hit a book. Twilight turned her head to see what had happened. Her eyes grew small as she noticed her best friend standing protectively in front of her. Spike slowly lowered the book, his anger clear as he glared at the remaining goblins. Twilight was surprised at how angry her young ward was. Spike's body suddenly began to emit a pulsing power.

"Don't you..." Suddenly, a purple aura begins to surround him. Luna marveled at the sight as she watched the baby dragon carefully.

"_My god...is that...?_" She thought to herself, but that came to a stop when Spike's anger reached a limit point.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

Spike suddenly took a deep breath. His eyes glinted briefly as he exhaled a purple fire, incinerating the hapless Goblins in one shot. Everybody was silent at what they just saw. Twilight was in the most awe as she tried to wrap her mind around what had happened. The silence eventually broke when Pinkie jumped up.

"WOWEEE!" She cheered.

Spike blushed a bit as he scratched the back of his head. Fluttershy quickly trotted up to him. An amazed expression on her face replaced her meekly shy one.

"Spike, that was incredible!" She said, "How'd you do that?"

"I...I dunno. I saw that goblin was about to attack Twilight and...and something just snapped." He folded his arms, "All I could think about was wanting to protect her, and the next thing I knew-"

He didn't have time to finish. Twilight was already hugging him tightly. The baby dragon's eyes were small at the sudden hug from his best friend. Twilight however, was trying her hardest not to let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Thank the Princesses...you're all right..." She said happily. For awhile it looked like she wasn't going to let go. Applejack just smiled at her two friends.

"You gals managed to get here in time," She said, turning back to Luna, "especially if there are more of these little buggers that got into Ponyville..."

"Yes." Luna said, "I'm just glad we returned before-"

"Your highness!" A guard pegasus said, rushing into the library, "Your highness, goblins have appeared inside the town! They tried to breach the Apple Farm!"

"What?" Luna and Applejack shouted at once.

"We managed to suppress them before they could reach it, but we still don't know how many are left or even how they got inside the town!"

"Applebloom!" Applejack shouted, running past the guard at full speed. Twilight's eyes opened up again as she noticed the work horse speeding away.

"Spike, get on!" She said, "We gotta make sure everypony is all right!"

"Right!" Spike said in a determined voice, quickly jumping onto Twilight's back.

The group galloped as hard as they could to catch up with Applejack. Not an easy thing to do since she was the fastest earth pony in Ponyville. Twilight couldn't help but ponder as to how the goblins were able to get into their quiet town in the first place. They had nothing that goblins would want, they were a peaceful town. She dismissed the thought as they continued after Applejack.

Eventually, they reached the Apple Farm. True to the guard's words, the farm had almost been breached. Luckily for Applejack's family, the guard pegasai were there to stop the attack. For Applejack though, all she cared about what finding her little sister.

"SIS!" Applebloom shouted as she ran up to her, "You're ok!"

Applejack grabbed her sister tightly in a big hug. The brave work horse's body was quivering with fear at the thought of losing her youngest sibling.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said in between breaths, "Applebloom, did they hurt you? Did they even try to come close to you?"

"No, thankfully." Applebloom said, her own eyes filled with fear, "A guard patrol was around when they showed up, so they deal with them before they could even get through the gate."

The captain of the patrol nodded. He turned his attention back to Luna, bowing his head before speaking out.

"It's true. But something is bothering me." He mused, "Monsters appearing out of thin air is one thing, but based on the attack on Twilight's library they're attacking specific areas? It doesn't add up."

Luna put a hoof to her chin. She entered a deep thought process as the apple sisters quickly reunited with grateful hugs. Her eyes lit up as she turned back to Twilight.

"I think I have my own theory on this, but I'll need to discuss it with my sister first." She said. Twilight nodded her head. If anypony knew what was going on, Celestia would.

"Your highness, we found this on the body of one of the enemy." The captain said, handing over to Luna a piece of paper.

"Thank you, captain." Luna took the paper carefully, reading the map with interest. "Hmm.."

Pinkie, being herself, looked over the princess' shoulder. She blinked a bit as she turned her head sideways as she studied the map with her.

"What is it?"

"It..it's a map. A map of Ponyville."

"A map?" Applejack's attention returned, "Who in the hay would give a map of Ponyville to goblins? We don't have any enemies 'round here, Princess."

"Goblins aren't the smartest things, someone must have been planning this for awhile." Twilight mused. "And it can't be Discord, we sealed him away again."

"Look at how crude the markings and drawings are." Luna pointed out, "This was obviously drawn by a goblin or maybe an ogre. And look, some areas are marked."

Luna's horn pointed to several areas on the map. Each one of them circled in bright read. Based on her memory, Luna read each of them out loud to the group.

"Apple Farm, Rarity's Boutique, Rainbow's Cloud House and...hmm...I don't recognize this house, but it seems to be in the southern downtown district."

"Th-That's Scootaloo's house!" Applebloom cried out, concern for her best friend making her voice crack.

"Wait a sec!" Luna gasped, realization hitting her at last, "They attacked Twilight's house to get to Spike, and only Applebloom was at the farm when they tried to attack...this isn't a MAP, it's a BATTLE PLAN!"

Everypony's eyes shrunk at those words. Twilight didn't want to believe it when Luna spoke those words. She had tried to dismiss that somebody might have started a war when they were in the Everfree Forest, but now it was clear. Applejack snorted as she reared back.

"We're wasting time here, we need to move now!" She shouted, running ahead of her friends once again.

"Applejack, wait!" Twilight called out.

"Applejack!" Luna mimicked Twilight's call, rushing ahead with the others.

However, in her haste to catch up with the work horse, Luna failed to notice that in the corner of the map the encampment she and Celestia were staying at was also circled. All she could hope for was that no pony had been hurt yet.

XxXxX

Outside of Rarity's boutique, the figure in the cloak directs a small group of goblins. So far, everything was going to plan. He didn't expect the goblins to last long against the Princess' guard, nor did he expect them to capture the baby dragon. However, it had confirmed two things that his master wanted him to find out. A dark smile grew on his face.

"Listen up, one of the Bearers that our master seeks is inside. Burn the building, smoke her out. But remember, our lord wants her alive."

The goblins did some kind of crude salute. The figure vanishes from sight as his minions began to set their torches ablaze. Their evil cackles could be heard downstairs as they approached the boutique. Upstairs however, Rarity and her little sister were oblivious to the danger below.

"Sweetie Bell!" Rarity called out, using her magic to bring a small dress from a closest, "It's time for you fitting!"

"Coming sis!" Sweetie answered, trotting up happily into the fitting room.

As the two sisters readied themselves for Sweetie's fitting, their pet cat, Opalessence rushed in. She began to meow and waved frantically at the two sisters. Her face completely consumed by panic.

"Now now, Opalessence, we are creating art here~" Rarity said in a sing song tone. Using her magic, she began to measure her sister with a tape measure. Sweetie giggled slightly as it moved across her body. "Hold still, Sweetie! I can't get your measurements with you wiggling!"

Opalessence slapped her forehead at her owner's oblivious attitude. Quickly pouncing up to a table, she grabbed Rarity's face and forcefully turned it towards the window. A thick cloud of billowing smoke rising from below. The diva's pony's eyes shrunk.

"W-What in the world? FIRE!" Rarity screamed out, suddenly putting everything away with her magic. "Sweetie, we need to go now!"

"C-Coming!" Sweetie cried out, trotting after her sister as they ran down the stairs.

As they both reached the doorway, they were greeted by the goblin group. Their sharps weapons pointing right at them. The leader of the group took a step forward, approaching them slowly.

"You. Filly. You come with us." It said, slobber flying everywhere.

"Wh-What?" Sweetie shrieked as the goblin picked her up by her mane, "G-Get away from me!"

Rarity's protective instincts kicked in. Using her horn, she stabbed the goblin in the stomach rather hard before pulling away. While the goblin's wound began to bleed out, a part of Rarity wanted to squeal at the sight. But she stood in front of her sister protectively.

"Don't. You. Touch. My. Sister!" She shouted, not caring if they were severely outnumbered. Lucky for them, a new voice came.

"Heads up!"

A blast of magic slammed into the goblin group. The leader of the group turned towards their attacker. His eyes widened as Luna and co approached. The princess' horn still glowing with immense power.

"The younger princess! Flee!" He shouted. At his words the goblins began to scatter away from each other in pure fear. Luna turned to Twilight, her eyes with filled with determination.

"Twilight, get rid of those fires, hurry!"

"Right!"

Twilight's horn glowed briefly, a storm cloud rolled over Rarity's boutique. The sudden rain splashed over the fires, dowsing them out. As the rain continued over the boutique, Rarity checked on her little sister, not even acknowledging the blood on her horn.

"Sweetie, are you all right? That brute didn't hurt you did he?" The diva pony asked, pure terror filling her voice as she studied Sweetie carefully.

"N-No sis, I'm fine." Sweetie said, despite her shaking body.

"Oh dear oh dear...it's just like what it said on the map." Fluttershy says meekly.

"Fluttershy's right." Luna said, her eyes narrowed, "Spike, Applebloom, and now Sweetie Bell...these monsters are targeting specific areas to capture specific citizens."

"Oh no! Rainbow!" Fluttershy gasps. Twilight quickly placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Fluttershy, we can't worry about that now!" She said, "We have to make sure everypony down here is safe first!"

"Besides, it's Rainbow." Rarity smirked, "She can handle herself, even with a clueless injured boyfriend on hand."

"But I thought they weren't together?" Applebloom points out. The older mares sigh at Applebloom's question. Rarity meanwhile turned back to her sister.

"Sweetie, I want you to hide." She instructed, "Do you understand? Do not come out until we've driven these goblins away!"

"R-Right!" Sweetie said, rushing back to the boutique to find a hiding spot. Rarity looked over to her cat, nodding her head once at her. Opal quickly did a faux salute and followed Sweetie back into the boutique.

Spike took a quick look at the map, which he had picked up after Luna dropped it back at the apple farm. He scratched his chin for a few seconds as he studied it. Then his attention turned to the circle where Scootaloo lived.

"Scootaloo's house is the closet place marked on the map." He pointed out, "If we hurry, we might be able to save her!"

"Then that's where we need to go, come on!" Luna shouted.

Once again, the group began to move at the fastest speed they could muster. Applejack took the lead once more of her friends. If the goblins were after certain ponies, and Spike, why didn't they fight harder to capture Sweetie? None of it made any sense.

XxXxX

As the mane group continued to rush towards Scootaloo's house, they were unaware that the orange pegasus filly was already on the move. Riding her trademark scooter, Scootaloo dashed past a couple of goblins. Determination filled her eyes as she continued to ride on.

"_Monsters attacked Spike, Applebloom, and now Sweetie! I gotta tell Dash and Sky before it's too-"_

She gasped suddenly as something began to block her path. A dark miasma formed in front of her, creating the shadowed figure from Rarity's boutique. His eyes flashed dangerously as Scootaloo was forced to a sudden halt.

"Hello, child." He said, his voice felt like a cold winter's breeze cutting through her.

"W-What the?" Scootaloo stammered, watching as the figure reached slowly for her. Lucky for her, a new voice came from behind the shadowed figure.

"Get away from her, you scum!"

Applejack, galloping at full speed, rammed herself into the shadow figure's back. The force of the impact forced the dark being to quickly regain his balance before standing back up. Applejack dragged one hoof across the ground as the rest of the mane cast gathered beside her.

"Scootaloo, fly to Rainbow and Sky Fire!" Applejack ordered, "They need to know what's going on!"

Scootaloo's eyes shrunk at the mention of the word 'fly.' She had never really tried to fly before. Not since that night when Sky Fire saved her life. Her body began to quiver as she swallowed hard.

"F-Fly? But-"

"No time for arguing!" Applejack shouted, "GO!"

Not wanting to push the issue anymore, Scootaloo began to run from the group. Her tiny wings flapping rapidly as she tried to get airborne. The shadow figure hissed as he waved his hand once, conjuring up several goblins to attack the mane group. As the battle between the ponies and the goblins raged on, Scootaloo glanced back once. Trying to stay airborne for more than just a few feet off the ground.

"I...I gotta warn them! But...to fly...I...I..."

The hooded figure's eyes meet up with her's. At first, sheer terror fills her heart. But then her eyes narrow in defiance against her fear.

"NO! I can't be afraid! Not now!"

A orange red glow began to surround Scootaloo. The glow seemed to empower her tiny wings more as she suddenly took off into the air towards Rainbow's cloudhouse. The hooded figure chuckles in amuzement as she flew away, his goblins lying dead at his feet.

"Ah...so another one has awoken." He mused.

"Now that the girl is gone," Applejack said, snorting at the hooded figure, "Just who the hell are YOU?"

At first, the figure said nothing. Twilight, now angered herself, stomps her hoof on the ground.

"Who are you? Are you in league with Discord?" Twilight asked, her horn covered in magic, "Because if you are..."

"Tch." The figure simply smirked, "Do not associate me with that jester. He is but a gnat compared to me and my master."

Luna's eyes suddenly widen at that voice. She had heard it once over a thousand years ago. It couldn't be true. She gasped silently as she remembered the face of the voice's owner.

"W-Wait...no...no! I-It can't be!"

The man grinned darkly. Slowly he reached for his cloak and threw it away. His form finally revealed to the group. He was a tall pale humanoid creature with a blue cloak covering a black regal suite. Luna seemed to be in disbelief as she stared into the eyes of the man. The other ponies looked confused as they turned back to Luna, then to him again.

"Ah, Princess Luna...you finally remember me, I see."

"Amducias!" Luna said, her voice finally returning to her, "But...you're dead!"

"Dead?" Amducias smiled, "My dear girl, you of all people should know death has no meaning to my kind."

"Wait, who is this?" Pinke asked in confusion.

"Amducias..." Luna explained, "He's...he's the vampire king. My sister and I fought against him in the Great War a thousand years go! I watched him die when Storm Rider stabbed him in the heart!"

Spike quirked an eyebrow before glancing to Amducias. Now he was even more confused than he was before.

"Wait, you're a vampire? But it's daylight!"

Amducias rolled his eyes in annoyance at Spike's statement. He rubbed space between his eyes in annoyance as he shook his head slowly. His body began to rise off the ground as he did so.

"Ugh, again with the stereotypes." Amducias turned his attention back to the group, "But enough. We have confirmed what the master has believed. All six bearers are here, that shall do for now. But don't worry, I'm no so cruel as to leave you without..." A sly smirk came to his face, "some form of entertainment."

He raised his hand up high above his head. An orb of shadow forms within his palm. Amducias let a dark chuckle escape his throat as he flung the shadow orb towards the center of the town.

"Come! Ursa Minor!"

"What did he just say?" Fluttershy asked as the orb slowly began to take form. Amducias gave them a dark smirk.

"You'd better hurry if you want to save your town. Hmhmhmhmhm.."

"Wait!" Luna said, rushing up after him in the air. But by the time she reached him, he had already vanished.

"Wait, what did he mean by th-" Twilight began, but the ground shook violently as soon as Amducias disappeared. She slapped her forehead with her left front hoof, gritting her teeth.

"Please tell me that he didn't just do what I think he just did..." She begged. Luna however glanced up and frowned.

"...He did."

Twilight let out a scream of frustration

XxXxX

"Dash! Sky!" Scootaloo shouted, rushing into Rainbow's house at full speed. The sudden door swing catching the light blue pegasus' attention.

"Huh? Scoots?" Rainbow asked in flabbergast, noticing Scootaloo's wings flapping rapidly. "You're...flying? But I thought you were-"

"No time!" Scootaloo interrupted, "You gotta come quick! We're under attack by goblins and a psycho vampire!"

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Rainbow exclaims. Sky Fire meanwhile begins to wake up from the couch.

"Oooh my head..." He groans, leaning up some, "What...happened now?"

"Trouble. You both stay here." Rainbow said, rushing out the door quickly.

"Dash, wai-" Scootaloo started, but it was too late. The light blue pegasus already bolted out of the house towards Ponyville. Scootaloo sighed as she turns back to Sky Fire, "You think she'll be ok?"

Sky Fire sighed as he pushed himself off the couch, standing back up. He looked to his left wing. Finally being able to stretch it back out again as the pain finally vanishes.

"She better be.." He said, noticing that the rest of his body isn't fully ready yet, "Otherwise I'll drag her butt back here if she takes too long."

XxXxX

""It's...it's an Ursa Minor!" Fluttershy meekly says, hiding behind Luna quickly.

The orb Amducias left behind begins to grow larger and larger. The beast within the orb itself begins to stir violently. Luna narrows her eyes, trying to find solutions to the problem.

"Amducias intends for the orb to 'hatch' and unleash the Ursa. There has to be some way to get it away from Ponyville before it does..."

"I put an Ursa Minor to sleep before..." Twilight mused, "I should be able to do it once again if I get the chance..."

"But that was under pressure," Rarity points out, "Do you think that you'll be able to do it again?"

Twilight sighed at Rarity's point. It was true about what she said. The last time she had stopped an Ursa Minor was when Trixie was exposed as a fraud. Just like Rarity had pointed out, it was also under pressure as well.

"If we can just ensure it doesn't go on a rampage when it awakens, we may be able to get it to leave peacefully." Luna said.

"I dunno..." Spike frowned as he watches the orb, "For all we know that vampire guy may have rigged it in some way."

"Maybe we can use something to send it away from here?" Applejack suggests.

"That may be our best bet, but what can we use for something this large?" Fluttershy asks.

"How about a cyclone?"

The group turned to look above them. Sure enough, Rainbow Dash was already there. Fluttershy blinked in surprise as the light blue pegasus flew over to them.

"Scoots told me what happened." Rainbow said, "Where's that caped freak?"

"He got away," Luna said, turning back to the orb, "And left us this as a 'parting' gift."

Rainbow placed a hoof to her chin. She moved quickly all around the orb, examining it carefully as she came to a conclusion. Once she had an answer, she flew back to her friends.

"I'll be honest, this'll be a tough one." She said.

"A-Are you sure you can make a cyclone big enough for it?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow just smirked as she lowered her Weather Patrol goggles.

"Heh, no problemo!"

"Be careful." Luna frowned, "We have no idea when it will awaken."

"No prob. Aren't I ALWAYS careful?"

Before any of her friends could answer her, Rainbow flew off to the orb. Pinkie blinked in confusion at her statement. She turned towards the others, quirking an eyebrow.

"...Uh, was that a trick question?"

When Rainbow returned back to the orb, began to spin around it. She spun faster and faster and faster, the winds picking up much violently. With a quick smirk, Rainbow pulled away from the cyclone and clapped her hooves together.

"Cyclone inbound!"

The large cyclone spun wildly underneath the orb. The sheer force of the orb was so great that it literally carried the large orb out of Ponyville towards the woods. As soon as it was out of distance from Ponyville, the cyclone disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Rainbow smirked as she flew back to her friends, landing in front of them. Applejack's jaw had nearly hit the ground.

"What, you doubted moi?"

"In any case," Luna said, rolling her eyes, "now that the orb is in a quiet environment, it should be able to calmly survive on its own."

"We should get to your sister," Twilight suggests, "She has to know what's happened."

"Agreed." Luna turns to the others, "Let's get going!"

XxXxX

On a near by cliff outside of Ponyville, Amducias watches the newborn Ursa Minor calmly walk around the forest. An annoyed frown makes its way to his face. He had been so close to destroying his master's target, but due to minor setbacks, the village was spared. It didn't matter. His mission was complete.

"How disappointing.." He said at last, watching as the Minor wandered about on its own business. "Ah well, I have plenty more tricks left."

Amducias smiled just once. Snapping his fingers, he teleported away from the cliff back to the dark castle that he and Storm Rider took refugee in. As he appeared in the throne room, he quickly took a knee in front of Storm Rider.

"It as you suspected, my lord." He said, "The six bearers of Virtue indeed reside within Ponyville." He smirked darkly, "And we've identified them all."

"...So it is true." Storm Rider said, flinching from a minion putting pressure on a cut he sustained on his left wing. "Do not put too much pressure on that cut, you fool!"

The minion scampered off at its master's angry voice. Amducias frowned as he watched Storm Rider pull his injured wing back towards his body. The battle from before did not only injure Sky Fire alone.

"Damn that pegasus...damn him.." Storm Rider growled, his horn crackling with lighting.

"On that note," Amducias continued, "Sky Fire is still wounded from your battle, so I do not foresee him as a threat for the near future. Our attempts to secure the Everfree Forest continue to be hampered by the Zebra Priestess. I am willy to deploy some of my flock to deal with her at your command."

"No." Storm Rider dangerously said, "No, we shall wait and see what they plan to do next...in the meanwhile, can you prevent the elements from rearing their heads? I want no excuses if they do."

Amducias is silent for a few seconds. Then he bowed once again to his master.

"Of course, Lord Storm Rider."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: If you like this story and you give a review, please refrain from using the typical "Awesome" or "Good job" comments. Please say something that makes me ENJOY reading your reviews.

Chapter 8: The Elements of Virtue

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and her friends arrived at the town hall. Awaiting them inside was Celestia. The ruler of all Equestria smiled at the group as they arrived.

"Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends have my sincere thanks for helping my sister preserve the safety of Ponyville today."

"I'm glad to have your thanks, Princess." Twilight said, a frown came across her face, "But I'm bothered that the goblins were able to get into Ponyville. They nearly killed some ponies and were after some of our friends..."

"And MY sister!" Rarity and Applejack said in unison. It was almost impossible to tell who was more upset.

"I know..." Celestia sighed, "Even now we are baffled that Amducias was able to breach our defenses so easily. Rest assured that the Mayor and I are doing everything we can to ensure it doesn't happen again."

Luna turned to her sister. The younger of the two sisters was just as concerned as Celestia was, that was no lie. But something was bugging her more than just the return of Amducias. Why were they trying to capture Spike, Sweetie, Applebloom, and Scootaloo?

"Sister," Luna said, catching Celestia's attention, "What about the fact that he was after Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo?"

Celestia put a hoof to her chin. After a few minutes in deep thought, she gave her sister a slight nod.

"That too is most troubling. However, I believe I may have a solution."

As if on cue, Celestia's horn shined brightly. Outside of Ponyville, one of its many hills slowly disappeared. In its place a large, spacious cavern-like area that looked like a large mansion. Twilight and her friends were amazed that she was able to summon such a thing without breaking a sweat. Though they shouldn't have been, since it was Celestia who summoned it.

"Shortly after the crisis began with Storm Rider's return, I contracted three skilled diggers to carve out this underground 'mansion' in case anyone needed to go into hiding. Its capable of housing your friends and yourselves if you wish." She smiled, "And through my magic, it has an indefinite amount of supplies."

While the six ponies were all amazed at the 'mansion' and could only image what laid in wait for them one member of their team was not. Spike, still remembering the event with the Diamond Dogs, narrowed his eyes in anger. It was one of his least favorite memories of being in Ponyville. Mostly because Rarity really didn't need saving as he thought she needed. He turned back to Celestia.

"Wait, three contractors? Why the heck should we trust anything built by THEM?" He asked, small green embers escaping his nostrils. Celestia gave him a puzzled look.

"You...you know them?" She asked.

Before Spike could answer, Rarity took a step forward. Remembering her lady like manners she bowed towards her. Though she did it in her own unique way since she thought of herself as a diva pony.

"Long story short, it was when Spike was helping me dig up gems for my outfits." Rarity gave a soft smile, "One of them was commissioned by yourself, Princess."

"Now that," A new voice said from the window, "Sounds exactly like her majesty."

Rainbow was the first to find the voice's owner. Though she was more concerned and upset than relived to see its owner. It was Sky Fire. With some rough flying, Sky Fire gently flew towards the ground in the town hall slowly. He gave a quiet grunt as he landed though. It was clear to see that he was still in pain from the battle.

"W-What the heck are YOU doing out of bed?" Rainbow asked, immediately rushing over to him, "Your wing's still broken and you're still covered in cuts!"

"Please, this is nothing." Sky Fire said, "I've had worse from fighting that bastard back in Rainyville."

Before Rainbow could argue with him anymore Sky Fire began to walk towards Celestia. The other mares made way for him as he limped somewhat. When he reached where she stood, he gave a calm smile. Bowing his head properly towards her.

"It's been awhile, Princess Celestia."

Twilight blinked. She glanced over to her friends. Each one whistling innocently at her annoyed expression. They knew what was coming.

"Even the Princess knows this guy? What the hay girls?" She asked. Celestia cleared her throat, bringing her pupil's attention back.

"Yes, well, I'm surprised he didn't mention it to you but...he was instrumental in exposing Storm Rider's crimes." Celestia said.

"I knew it..." Dash said dryly, giving the colt a glare.

"Sky Fire, I'm afraid I must echo Rainbow Dash's concern." Celestia continued, "I can tell you are still heavily damaged from the initial attack. I will allow you to migrate to the mansion, but I insist you leave the defense to the others until you are well again."

Sky Fire just smiled kindly before shaking his head.

"The concern is touching, princess, but really, I'm fine." He reared his neck back, "Besides, I can't leave Dash here to do it alone, or the others. I've faced what they've faced before, they're gonna need somepony who can lea-"

He stopped himself on the last word. Rainbow's frown grew wider as she watched. Everyone could tell that he was hesitating to use one word. Twilight was left in the dark though.

"...Give them information on how to fight these things." He finally said, "Even if I am all cut up, I can't sit on the sidelines."

"I.." Twilight sighs, "I hate to admit it, but he does have a point, Princess."

Celestia is silent as she just stared at Sky Fire. For the briefest of moments, both of them were looking each other straight into their eyes. Eventually, the white alicorn gave a nod.

"Very well, Sky Fire. You have my permission to aid in the defense of Ponyville. Now then..." She paced back and forth on the stand, "Here's the plan. The six original targets of this attack will take up residence in the mansion for their own protection." She turned to Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle, you and your group are free to join them, but we may call upon you again should Ponyville come under attack again, or if something else comes up."

Luna blinked at her sister's statement. Her hearing wasn't tricking her. She heard Celestia say that six were targeted. There was no way that her big sister could have made a mistake though.

"Wait, six?" She asked, "Only five areas were targeted."

Celestia slowly shook her head.

"No, Luna. There was a sixth one. You. Amducias was after you as well." She said, Luna's eyes widened.

"What...? But why...?"

"We have multiple theories as to why you and the others were targeted, but for now all we can do is prepare."

There was a quiet chill in the air. The dangers just seemed to continue to stack up against them. Storm Rider's sudden return had made everypony in Ponyville nearly go frantic. Now Amducias, the vampire king, had returned as well. For a few seconds, no one made a sound. Though Rainbow took a step forward.

"I'm in." She said. Pinkie hopped up beside her. Fluttershy walked up to her opposite side.

"Me too!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"I'll help too." Fluttershy said gently.

"Princess, you can count on me." Applejack said, taking a step forward.

"Me too!" Rarity said, following after Applejack, "As long as it doesn't make me dirty..."

Twilight giggled at Rarity's concern for getting dirty. Eventually she stood beside her friends. A confident smile grew on her face.

"You can count on me as well, Princess" She said, her eyes filled with determination.

Celestia smiled at their determination. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Sky Fire looking down at the ground, a sadness in his eyes. She frowned as he continue to stay quiet. What happened five years ago when he was Ponyville's Weather Patrol captain obviously still bothering him. She turned her attention to the mane girls again.

"It warms my heart to see you all so eager to protect Equestria again." She turned her attention to Twilight," "In any case, before this adventure starts, I have a 'parting gift' for you and your friends my faithful student."

Twilight looked puzzled at her teacher's words. Before she could ask what she meant, Celestia clopped her hooves together. A poof of pink mist appeared outside the town hall. The group turned to see what just happened, though Rainbow's eyes narrowed in anger as she saw who stood in the mist.

"...Are. You. Kidding. Me?" She asked.

Twilight wanted to groan out loud as the pink mist blew away. Standing dead center of it all, with magical hat and cape, was Trixie.

"Yes, ME!" Trixie gave a heart laugh that echoed throughout the hall.

"Oh brother...not you again..." Twilight groaned.

"What in tarnation is SHE doing here?" Applejack asked, her eyes already filled with anger.

"Uh...hello?" Sky Fire raised one hoof, "Been away for nearly five years? What's going on now?"

Trixie blinked at his question. She walked up to him and began to circle him. Sky Fire raised an eyebrow at what she was doing. Trixie smiled as she brushed her tail against his neck on her second pass. Rainbow had to be held back by Applejack when she did this.

"Ah, a new face hhm?" Trixie smiled, making a dramatic pose, "I am the Great and Powerful Trixie, but you may simple call me Trixie."

She gave Sky Fire a slight wink. The other mares slapped their foreheads in annoyance at her gesture. Sky Fire however just continued to give her the same expression. Sighing in defeat, Trixie turned back to the others. Glaring at her rival, Twilight.

"And if you MUST know why I am here, the Princesses have recognized my genius and commissioned me to create THESE for you."

Twilight wanted to ask what she meant, but didn't get the chance. Trixie had already turned to the door and with her horn, brought in a special case she had carried with her. While the six girls blinked in confusion at the case, Celestia smiled. Trixie just grinned as she opened the chest, revealing what was inside. Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"A-Are those...?"

"Yes," Celestia confirmed, "The Element of Harmony Crowns. They were damaged back when you sealed away Discord, but Luna and Trixie worked together to fix them."

Luna rolled her eyes when Celestia said 'together.' Apparently, even the royals had a short patience with Trixie.

"She wasn't exactly easy to work with," She said, "But she's...more or less decent once you get to know her."

"I bet." Spike said, narrowing his eyes at Trixie.

"But I thought the crowns were placed under tighter security ever since Discord stole them..." Twilight mused, but blinked when she remembered what happened in her library. "Oh! Speaking of powers.." She turned to Spike, "Spike, try to show that power from before to the Princess."

Spike gave Twilight a confused look. Sure he had done it before, but that was just on the spot and he had no idea how he did it. Twilight just smiled as she rubbed his forehead with her hoof.

"Don't give me that look, just try to imagine me getting hurt by the goblin again or something."

Spike sighed at Twilight's persistence. There was a big difference between imagining Twilight getting hurt and actually seeing her getting hurt. Still, he should have at least try for her. He'd do anything for Twilight. Spike closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on the power he had summoned before back in the library. But the power he showed before refused to manifest.

"Odd..." Luna mused, "Was it just a one time event?"

"I-I dunno." Spike admitted, "Even when I envision the attack, nothing."

"Hmmm..." Twilight put a hoof to her chin, "Princess Celestia, would it be all right if he described what the power felt like? It was incredible and..." She lowers her head some, hiding a faint blush on her cheeks, "He saved my life with it."

Applejack smiled as she walked up to Spike. With a good heart, she patted him on his back. Though she might have patted a little too hard as he went flying face first into the floor.

"Yup, and who knew that such a lil dragon had such power within him now?" She asked, winking at Spike.

Celestia smiled at Applejack's friendly approach. Spike pulled himself off the floor, rubbing his now sore face softly. When he stopped rubbing, he noticed Celestia giving him a nod.

"Well..when I first saw that goblin I was scared...scared for Twilight and mad...but most of all I just wanted to protect her." Spike explained, folding his arms as he thought back to the event, "The next thing I know, I feel this hot sensation inside me and then I'm breathing a new type of fire."

Trixie stepped up between him and Twilight. Despite Twilight's small glare at her, she bowed her head out of respect towards the two princesses. Again, Rainbow had to be held back from attacking her, but this time the injured Sky Fire kept her down.

"It appears whatever power you have only appears as a reaction to outside events." Trixie mused.

"Since when did you know stuff like that?" Rainbow asked. Trixie gave a deep sigh.

"If you MUST know, ever since the Ursa Minor incident I've been striving to learn to be a proper..." She nearly choked on the word she tried to say, "commoner."

Rainbow just smirked at Trixie's reaction to saying the word.

"Glad to see SOME of you hasn't changed, Trix." She said, though no one could tell if she was being sarcastic.

"Let it be now, Dash..." Sky Fire said, rolling his eyes at her. The girls giggled at Rainbow's playful glare at him. He turned his attention back to Celestia, a frown growing on his face. "So...does it sound familiar, Princess?"

"Yes..." Celestia said as her eyes seemed to become filled with mystery, "Do you suspect the same thing, Luna?"

"...Yes." Luna nodded.

Rainbow quirked an eyebrow in confusion. She turned to Twilight to see if she knew what the two were talking about. Twilight wore the same confused look at she did though. If Twilight didn't know, then the mane six were truly in the dark.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" She finally asked.

Celestia and Luna turned to one another. Twilight sometimes wondered if there was a psychic link between them with the looks they gave one another. Both princesses nodded together after what seemed to be a short conversation between them. Celestia was the first to turn back to them.

"You are aware of the Elements of Harmony." She said, "But...what many do not know is that they are one half of a pair of twelve."

The group just stood in complete shock. There was six more elements? No record before had even suggested that. Twilight was the first to speak up.

"Half of a pair?" She asked, "But, Princess, there was never any mention of six other elements!"

"She's right!" Applejack spoke next, her crown already placed around her neck, "We all know the six main ones. Mine's Honesty."

"M-Mine's Kindness." Fluttershy added.

"I'm Laughter!" Pinkie continued, laughing as she shocked Applejack's tail from the static electricity.

"Generosity is moi's other special talent." Rarity grinned.

"And no one's more Loyal than I am!" Rainbow concluded.

"The final one that brings them together is Magic," Twilight said last, her crown fitting perfectly on her head, "If there was more elements, I would have read up on them."

Celestia sighed deeply. The elder of the two princesses just gave a solem smile before looking down. Even though she said nothing, one could tell she was remembering events from a thousand years ago.

"The six remaining Elements vanished during the war against Amducias." She said, "We thought them lost forever, which is why they are not mentioned in all but the most ancient texts. The Elements of Virtue..."

If somebody was holding a glass, they would have dropped it. Twilight, though shocked, seemed very intent on learning everything she could about these lost elements. Sky Fire frowned as he turned his attention to Celestia.

"Virtue...What makes up those elements, your highness?" He asked.

"And just what are they?" Twilight added, "How did they...vanish?"

Luna stepped up for her sister. Celestia was obviously still lost in memories from a thousand years ago during the Great War. It almost like she was in pain thinking back to that war.

"The Elements of Virtue..." Luna continued, "They are Trust, Joy, Acceptance, Courage, Leadership, and Love." Sky Fire seemed to flinch when she said leadership. "They were essential in Amducias' defeat, but in the process he destroyed their armor."

"Their armor?" Everyone asked.

"Yes," Luna said, "Unlike the Elements of Harmony, the Elements of Virtue were meant for more physical combat than long range."

Rainbow stepped up this time. Her curiosity now broadened more. Something that was a rare sight to see from her of all ponies.

"But why would Storm Rider and Amducias want them?" She asked. Twilight put a hoof to her chin in deep thought.

"...Perhaps they've been waiting for their armor to return..." She mused, right away her eyes grew big, "That's why they were after your sisters, Scootaloo, and Spike! They must be trying to find the ones who have the same qualities of their elements within them!"

"Then that means that..." Applejack's grin grew back, "They fear all twelve elements together!"

"It would not be surprising." Celestia agreed, "When brought together, the combined Elements can perform miracles that can only be done when they are united. Separated, their power is only half of what they can do."

"If it is your wish, Princess, I will see what I can find on these 'Elements of Virtue.'" Trixie said, beating Twilight to the punch for a chance at research.

"I would like that, Trixie." Luna smiled to the group, "Well then, with that out of the way, everypony prepare. We'll leave for the mansion tomorrow."

As Celestia left to return to her tent in Ponyville, Luna went to join in conversation with the other girls. Each one talking about who they thought could possibly resemble an Element of Virtue. As they talked together, Sky Fire was already limping his way out of the Town Hall. A defeated expression on his face as dared not look back towards the others. When he got to the doors, it was Rainbow who took notice of his leave. Her eyes half closed as a frown came to her face.

"_Sky...don't tell me you're still beating yourself up..."_

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wake Up Call

Twilight noticed Rainbow's concerned look. At first she thought it was because of the news of the Elements of Virtue. Then she noticed that Rainbow was watching somepony leave. Twilight glanced over her shoulder and saw Sky Fire leaving. Now it made sense.

"Rainbow, is everything ok?" She asked, "You look...shaken up."

The light blue pegasus let out a sigh. She was hoping that nobody had seen her watch Sky Fire leave. But she shouldn't have been surprised that Twilight was observant.

"It's...it's Sky Fire." Rainbow said, sadness filling her voice, "You saw how much bravado he showed back there. That...that was the Sky Fire I really remember."

Rainbow looked out to a window at the night sky that seemed to wrap up Ponyville in a blanket. She closed her eyes.

"But...as soon as he so much as HEARS the word 'leadership' he turns into a quivering wreck!" Rainbow snapped, but hanging her head low, "I thought...after how happy he was being back, I really thought he was over it."

Twilight couldn't take it anymore. Ever since Rainbow's friend returned nearly a month ago, all of her friends had kept her in the dark about his past. If they were going to work together, she needed to know everything.

"What happened exactly?" She asked, glancing around to her friends, "Girls, why is it such a big deal?"

At first no one answered. Rarity sighed as she took a step forward towards Twilight.

"It's a really long story Twilight-" She began, but Twilight cut her off.

"I don't care! If we're going to be a team you have to tell me what happened!"

The room seemed to be deathly silent from Twilight's brief anger. Pinkie just glanced away in nerves as she tried to think of something to say. Fluttershy was standing behind Rarity from Twilight's shout. Applejack sighed as she turned to Rainbow, her eyes narrowed.

"Either you start the story, or I will Rainbow." She said, "And I WILL go into every detail."

Rainbow gritted her teeth. She didn't want to go back to that day when Sky Fire changed. It was hard on her just like it was for him.

"...Fine." She finally said, turning back to Twilight, "Look...it was back when were barely past our filly years. We were both fifteen, Scoots had just learned how to walk and talk the year before..."

XxXxX

"Come on, Dash!"

"Hey, wait up kid!"

A five year old Scootaloo ran down the room. A happy grin on her face as she glanced back to babysitter, a teenaged Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo's parents had placed a lot of trust in the light blue mare to watch over her. Although they weren't related by blood, the two were as close as sisters could actually be.

Above the two, a teen aged Sky Fire watched from the clouds. Memories of when he and Rainbow were both fillies filling his mind. Back then, Rainbow thought Scootaloo smelled bad and was not into looking after babies. It was good to see that she had matured a little bit over the years.

"Having fun you two?" He asked, landing behind them. Scootaloo was jumping up and down for joy at the sight of him.

"Hi Sky Fire!" Scootaloo beamed, her eyes gleaming.

"My, she's almost as energetic as Pinkie Pie." A teenaged Fluttershy said, walking up from their right.

"Ha, ALMOST?" Rainbow asked.

Sky Fire chuckled at the joke. It was true that Scootaloo was getting more energetic everyday. Though it would have taken a lot of energy to be more hyper than Pinkie Pie was. Still, it was good to see that Scootaloo was growing up. He turned his attention back to Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"Listen up, we got orders to carry out from Cloudsdale." He said.

"Ugh..." Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Just because we're no longer considered fillies..."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Fluttershy said in an optimistic tone. "What do we have to do?"

"Apparently we missed a couple of rainstorms that the earth ponies have been requiring for sometime," Sky Fire explained, drawing a circle with his right front hoof, "So, we have to make up for the lack of rain we missed. The mayor has called in for a big rainstorm to make up for the mess."

"Got it." Rainbow said, putting on her new Weather Patrol goggles with a smirk.

"I thought you weren't up for this one?" Sky Fire asked, giving her a smug smile.

"Ok, so I take it back." Rainbow said, "This is our first big assignment! I'm stoked!"

"Can I come too? Huh? Huh?" Scootaloo asked, jumping up and down in the same spot.

Sky Fire just smiled lightly. Ruffling Scootaloo's mane, he closes his eyes half way. Her spirit was full of charisma.

"Not today, kiddo. You gotta go through basic training before you learn how to set up weather." He said. Scootaloo gave a small pout.

"Aww..."

"It's ok, Scoots." Rainbow said, putting a hoof on the young filly's back, "You'll be tossing clouds and flying high before you know it!"

Rainbow looked at Sky Fire real fast. Despite what he said, she wanted to bring Scootaloo along with them. Though once he made a decision, it was final. She sighed before ruffling up her mane.

"You'll be a great Weather Patrol pony, I can tell."

Scootaloo beamed at what Rainbow said.

"Thanks, Dash!" She said, trotting off back to Ponyville to her house.

Rainbow smiled again as she fly up into the air before her two friends could. Fluttershy let a small squeak out when she did. Sky Fire just gave her a look as she hovered above them easily.

"All right, let's roll!" She shouted, dashing off to the clouds above.

"W-Wait for us!" Fluttershy called out, struggling to keep up with the speeding pegasus.

"She's always thinking ahead too much..." Sky Fire grumbled as he took off after the two mares.

XxXxX

"So, it was a storm that the mayor of Cloudsdale wanted?" Twilight asked, stopping the story briefly.

"Yes, darling." Rarity said, "From what Rainbow told us before, Sky Fire was always good at setting plans for storms and how strong they would be."

Rainbow nodded her head. The memories of that storm coming back to her full force. She hated to talk about it. It was too painful for her to remember. But she had to continue, Twilight had to know the rest.

"Yeah, he was great." She said, "But that time...I dunno, I STILL haven't figured out how it happened, but something went WRONG."

XxXxX

"All right! One heaping helping of storm clouds, coming up!"

Rainbow went to work in the clouds. Gathering them all into one big one as it began to grow bigger and darker. She wasn't alone though, the other pegasai were helping build up the storm cloud as well, Sky Fire directing the group as they gathered the clouds. Fluttershy meanwhile was busy ushering the animals below to safe havens.

"Easy now, easy..." Sky Fire instructed to two mares who were carrying a heavy cloud. As it was placed in the big cloud, he turned back to Rainbow. "Rainbow, what's the status on the last cloud you were after?"

"It's on its way." Rainbow responded.

Sky Fire continued to instruct the other pegasai as she went to gather the cloud. So far, things were going according to plan. There was no abnormalities that anypony could have seen. Rainbow flew over to the last cloud that was scheduled to be placed. A smile came to her face as she reached out for it, but it slid away from her.

"What the..?"

She tried to grab it once again, but it slid away again. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she reached for the cloud for a third time. Just like it did before, the cloud escaped her grasp again. This time, however, a powerful windburst blew against her back.

Rainbow balanced herself out as the wind continued to blow. Now she was really confused. Did Sky Fire start the winds up too early? They weren't ready for the storm to begin just yet.

"Hey!" She called out to him, "I thought you weren't gonna start the wind up until I got the last cloud in place! What gives?"

Sky Fire gave her a dumb founded expression. He hadn't given any signal to start up the winds at all. He glanced around to the other pegasai. They were just as confused as he was at this strange event.

"I didn't give the signal-" He started, but stopped himself mid sentence as the storm cloud the assembled began to grow out of control. His eyes shrink in fear at the sudden realization of what was happening. Something had caused the storm to go rogue.

"Oh no...no no no, how could I mess this up?" He asked, frantically turning to the crew, "Get those who aren't in shelter to safety, now! The storm's gone rogue!

"What?" Rainbow shouted.

True to his word, the storm began to do whatever it wanted. The rest of the pegasai group split apart to get those who were out into their homes or someplace far away from the storm. Down on the ground, Fluttershy hurried the remaining animals to safety.

As everypony tended to their job, Sky Fire and Rainbow met in midair.

"What the hay happened?" Rainbow asked, "How'd the storm go rogue?"

"I don't know!" Sky Fire answered, "The important thing now is that everypony is safe!"

Rainbow gasped as she remembered one filly that was still out. Scootaloo. Taking off as fast as her wings can carry her, Rainbow raced against the violent winds and heavy rain that the storm cloud was bringing. Sky Fire grunted as he chased after her. The only thing that both of them can thing about is the safety of Scootaloo.

Down on the ground, the young filly is running for her life. Every time she finds some form of shelter, it became too dangerous for her. Scootaloo's eyes were filled with tears, panting heavily as she tried to find a safe spot to hide. Eventually, she was forced to huddle under a rock. It wasn't much, but it was better than being caught in the heavy rain.

"W-What's happening?" She trembled, "Why is it raining so hard?"

Above her rock, Rainbow finally found her young friend. A huge wave of relief went through her heart as she landed in front of Scootaloo.

"Scoots!" Rainbow shouted with joy, wrapping a leg around her, "Oh thank Celestia...you ok kid?"

"I-I'm fine, but I'm s-scared!" Scootaloo cried.

"I-It'll be okay Scoot..." She gently nuzzled her, "I'll protect you."

Rainbow wasn't so sure if she could keep that promise. All around them the storm was growing more violent. Tree branches began to fall over, the torrential down pour made it almost impossible to see, and debris was flying everywhere. A loud crack from the storm cloud came, from it a lighting bolt struck a house. It was sent ablaze. Rainbow nearly cried out in terror when she realized whose house it was.

It was Scootaloo's house. Her parents still trapped inside as the fire began to grow out of control. Scootaloo cried out in terror.

"Mommy! Daddy!

Without thinking, Scootaloo rushed towards her burning home. Rainbow ran after her, the bad weather conditions made it even more unsafe for a young filly than it did for anypony. Just a few feet above them in the sky, Sky Fire arrived. But when he did, his eyes witnessed a tree beginning to fall.

Straight at Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo wait!"

But he was too late. The tree slammed itself down into the ground at full force. One of its branches trapping the scared filly under it. Rainbow and Sky Fire felt like their hearts had just been ripped out.

"Help!" Scootaloo cried out, her voice trembling with fear.

Rainbow flew over to the tree as fast as she could. Not paying any attention to the fire that was coming closer to the tree itself. All she could think about was getting Scootaloo out of danger.

"D-Don't worry Scoots!" She cried out, a choking sound came from her voice, "I-I got this! I c-can fix this!"

She didn't notice it, but tears were welling up in her eyes. The thought of losing Scootaloo, someone that she watched out for, terrified her. But try as she might, she couldn't get the tree to move.

Sky Fire's eyes narrowed as he landed beside her. Before she could say anything, he pushed her away from the tree and began pushing against it himself.

"Dash, get the crew together and tend to the others!" He shouted, pushing with all his might, "That's an order!"

"Wh-What?" Rainbow's heart felt like it had stopped, "I can't just leave you to do this on your own! Are you insane?"

"I SAID GO!" He shouted, pushing even hard than he was before, "This is my mess, not your's!"

Rainbow hesitated before turning to Scootaloo. The last thing she wanted to do was to leave them to the flames that were getting closer. A tear finally ran down her cheek as she watched her friend and leader try to save Scootaloo.

"Sky...please be careful!"

Reluctantly, Rainbow went to help Fluttershy and the rest of the team. As she did, Sky Fire focused on pushing even harder. He wasn't going to let Scootaloo die. Not on his watch. The fire from her house began to spread more. He winced at the thought of her parents being burnt alive. The fire spread too much to do anything to save them.

"I'm scared..." She whispered, "Am I gonna...gonna die?"

Something in Sky Fire just snapped at those words. Scootaloo had just lost her parents and now she was in danger of losing her life as well. He gritted his teeth as he reared back his front legs.

"Not...if...I can help it!" He shouted, summoning once last ounce of strength.

The force from Sky Fire's efforts was not in vain. The tree finally began to roll, making the tree branch that had trapped Scootaloo rise up. A small gap was created, but it was more than enough. Sky Fire ducked his head and gently pulled the quivering Scootaloo by her mane away from danger. Not wasting anytime, he placed her on his back.

"Hold on!"

Before any argument could be made, he took off into the air. The heavy rain still pouring badly, but at least now they were out of danger.

"S-Sky?" Scootaloo asked, her eyes dilated with fear as she looked at the ground below them, "We're so high up...my...head..."

"Close your eyes," He told her, "don't look down!"

Scootaloo did as she was told, not letting go of Sky Fire as he continued to soar on. Despite all that she had been through, she felt safe riding on his back. A very tiny and weak smile came to her face.

"Sky...thanks...you're a...real hero." She whispered, "I wanna...be like you and Dash...when I..."

She finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The event was too much for to handle and made her tire out more than the other pegasai did. Sky Fire just hovered in midair as he watched the storm that he instructed to be continue its rampage. The streets of Ponyville were nearly flooded, landscape had come undone, and multiple items shattered against each other. His confidence shot down as he continued to watch the storm.

"...What have I done?"

XxXxX

"Scoots was lucky," Rainbow said, closing her eyes, "she only got a minor bruise on her hind leg...though it nearly broke her heart when she found out the fate of her parents."

Twilight just stood flabbergasted as Rainbow continued on. She tried her best to not let a tear fall from her eyes.

"Everything was fine. Sky Fire got a medal for saving her, she was placed under good care, and Ponyville survived." She hung her head, "But...he was never the same afterwards. He was always such a downer...and then one day he just up and left without even saying goodbye."

She glanced to Twilight.

"And that's really all there is to that story..."

"I...I didn't think he'd have a back story like that..." Twilight said, frowning as her eyes threatened to well up, "But are you sure that he was the one that messed up the storm? It sounds like he knew his job really well."

"Oh no doubt," Rarity agreed, "he was the one of the best if I recall correctly."

"Yeah..." Rainbow agreed, then shook her head, "It couldn't have been Storm Rider. He was still considered a national hero at the time. Maybe it was a freak accident. Maybe we got caught up in the middle of a cross storm. Either way...that whole incident changed Sky Fire."

Rainbow's expression hardened as she looked up at the stars.

"And come tomorrow, when we all move into the Diamond Dogs' new mansion...thingy, I intend to snap him out of it."

Nobody said a word for sometime. If there was thing that they all knew about Rainbow Dash, it was that when she had her mind set on a goal, she would do it. Applejack sighed.

"Well, Rainbow, you better talk to him now, we'll handle things here."

"AJ..."

Applejack just smiled as she gestured for her to head towards the door. Rainbow gave a small smile at her friends before taking her leave. If there was one place that she knew where Sky Fire would end up at, it would be a spot the two of them often watched the stars together when they were just fillies.

XxXxX

Sky Fire sat alone under the star leaf tree that was a few hills away from Ponyville. It was a spot that helped him escape the troubles of the real world. Tonight though, it wasn't helping much. He flinched as he remembered the night of the rogue storm. How it nearly destroyed Ponyville, how it killed Scootaloo's parents, and how it made him realize how foolish he was. Sky Fire shuddered as he tried to get the memories of the night go away, but he had little to no prevail in doing so.

"Dammit..." He growled, eventually buck kicking the tree hard. "What kind of leader would let something like...THAT happen to his home?"

All that answered his question was silence. Typical. Nobody had an answer to the question that had been consuming him for as long as he could remember. Five years had past since that day, but to him, it was still fresh in his mind.

Trotting hooves could be heard from behind him. He didn't need to take another guess who was coming up to this spot. There was only one other pony that would share this spot with him, so there was no point in turning around to see who it was.

Rainbow Dash came up to him. Determination stone hard on her face as she sat beside him. He didn't look at her, not wanting to talk.

"What is it, Dash?" He asked, his voice gloomy.

"Sky Fire, we need to talk. NOW." Rainbow said. He rolled his eyes.

"If it's about my wing and cuts, I'm telling you I'm fine." He said, "Besides, the Princess said that I was allowed to help out anyway."

"NO." Rainbow snapped, "This is about you turning all emo whenever we try to get you to help us! Hell, maybe even LEAD us. Like you did BEFORE. Does that sound familiar?"

He remained silent for a few seconds. Truth be told, he was now agitated by her question. She dared bring up that subject to him? How could she even consider reminding him of who he once was?

"...Tell me Rainbow." He said finally, "Before that night happened, do you remember any time where I made a mistake?"

She blinked. Honestly, she wasn't expecting that question. Sky Fire was one of the best students in Cloudsdale, next to her of course. A coy smile came to her face.

"Well, your cooking kinda sucked back then." She said. He gave her a dark glare.

"Something **I **missed caused that storm," He snarls, "I didn't think ahead of time. Because of my mistake, ponies lost their homes. Scootaloo was injured and lost her parents!"

He stared at her dead in the eyes. Doubt and shame were all that were there.

"What kind of leader lets his friends get hurt because of a mess he created?"

Rainbow remained silent for a few seconds. This Sky Fire wasn't the one she remembered. And honestly, she had enough of it.

"...Oh for..." She raised her left front hoof and smacked him upside the head, "LISTEN to yourself! You made ONE mistake and all of a sudden you're moping like a goth? You wanna know what a leader is?" Rainbow leaned in real close to his face, her breath covering his face, "A leader is someone who is there for and cares for those entrusted to him. A leader is there when the chips are there. And when they make a mistake, a leader LEARNS from it and strives to make sure it doesn't happen again! Dammit Sky Fire, don't you get it? YOU'RE THE BEST LEADER I'VE KNOWN!"

Rainbow panted a bit as she regained her breath. Her eyes kept themselves locked on his. Somewhere in there, was her old friend. There was no way that she was going to let him deny who he was. Not after what they've been through together. Both of them remained silent and still for a very long time. It was like they were both lost in each other's stare. Once they realized how long they'd been staring at one another, they pulled part quickly. Blush covering their faces.

"...That's all I have to say." Rainbow said, turning away some. "Just...think about it ok? And get some sleep, we're moving to that Mansion bright and early tomorrow.

Sky Fire just stared at the ground in silence. Rainbow's wore a sad face as she looked at him once last time. With a heavy sigh, she left to meet up with her friends. If her little lecture didn't get through to him, nothing would have.

"...Wait." He finally said. She noticed there was a slight change to his tone of voice, "...would you...would you mind staying with me for awhile? I'd like to have some company...and find my path again with somepony I can trust."

He gave a weak smile as he said that. Rainbow blinked and turned back to him. He hadn't asked her to do that in a long time. Sure she let him stay at her house for free, but that was different. The last time he asked for her to be emotional support for him was when they were still fillies. She grew a soft smile.

"Sure." She said, sitting next to him, both staring up at the night sky together. "Heh, this is just like when we were fillies. Remember? We'd always sneak out to come look at the stars."

"Heh, yeah. We'd get into a contest about what the names of each set of stars were and who the best flier was." He smiled. Rainbow just giggled.

"We all know that, it's me."

"In your dreams, Dashie girl."

"In your state, you couldn't even fly properly!

The two of them laughed as the stars above continued to dance. Rainbow smiled contently.

"Things were a lot simpler back then, huh?" She asked.

"A lot of things were." Sky Fire said, blinking as he felt her warmth as she leaned on his neck."Old days are gone now sadly."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun." She chuckled, "When this is over, remind me to tell you about the time me and Pinkie pranked the whole neighborhood."

"...Hey Dash?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, "For leaving...everypony and...and you."

Rainbow just smiled as her eyes half closed. She leaned against him softly.

"It's all right. You came back, that's all that matters." Her smile turned into a smirk, "But you try and pull that again, I'll personally hunt you down and clobber you. Just saying."

Sky Fire let out a soft laugh at her little statement. For the first time in five years, he felt better than he ever did before. He didn't feel like he was away from anyone anymore.

He was home.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Moving to The Mansion

Back in Town hall, during the same time of Rainbow's lecture to Sky Fire, the other ponies were slowly getting ready for the day tomorrow. It was going to be a big change for many lives. For one pony in particular, she couldn't help but wonder on one subject she dreaded about. War. If things continued to go badly like today, could there be war in the peaceful Equestria? If it did, it would come from one pony's actions.

Storm Rider.

Twilight's body seemed to tense at the very thought of his name. Who wouldn't be tense? He was once the greatest war hero Equestria had known. Now he was the very enemy they were facing. To make matters worse, another foe, Amducias, had made himself known. She knew very little of them both, having no knowledge on Amducias and only small bits and pieces of Storm Rider.

She turned to Princess Celestia, who was talking to her younger sister. A sad smile came to Twilight's face. She didn't want to, but she had to know more about who they were facing. Even if that meant having her teacher reach back into past memories. With a heavy heart, she approached the royal sisters, bowing politely to her teacher.

"Princess Celestia?" She asked, "I hate to interrupt, but is there anything that you can tell me about Storm Rider?"

Celestia sighed deeply. After a brief glance from her younger sister, the ruler of Equestria just smiled politely. Though Twilight could tell that it was a forced smile.

"Yes, you deserve to know." Celestia said, closing her eyes. "You see...before that terrible night where Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, one man united the Monster Races under a single banner in an attempt to seize control of Equestria...his name was Amducias."

Twilight's stomach tied into a knot. The vampire king's name alone was enough to make her body shudder. Luna frowned as she placed a hoof on Celestia's shoulder.

"So he's...he's been around for a thousand years as well?" Twilight asked.

"Yes...and far more than that. In fact, he's almost as eternal as me and my sister. However, while he was a charismatic speaker, Amducias lacked the skills of a true leader, a true 'king', so his army was quickly defeated." She hesitated, "We...we thought him dead."

Celestia shook her head a bit before continuing.

"A-Anyways, Storm Rider was a major ally during that war. We...became close..."

"Celestia..." Luna said, looking at her sister with sympathy. Twilight frowned, reaching a conclusion.

"You admired one another...oh Princess, I-I d-didn't know that..."

Celestia reared her head back up to wards the sky. Forcing away the memories from the past again. She had to be strong, Equestria needed her to be.

"It is in the past now. His crimes in Rainyville and now here are bad enough, but to ally with one of Equestria's greatest enemies...his is not the Storm Rider I knew..."

Twilight took noticed of Celestia's voice nearly cracking at the last part. They were much closer than just being friends. She bit her lip, wanting to cry for her teacher. Celestia shook her head before turning her attention back to her student.

"You should all get a good night's rest. You'll be heading for the Mansion tomorrow morning." She said. The other mares bowed their heads out of respect for Celestia as she left. Luna looked down at the ground, looking sad as well.

"I...I knew her feelings for him, but I didn't realize they cut her that deep..."

Twilight looked down as well. Part of her felt really guilty now. Celestia obvious was more hurt than anypony about what was happening. That was perfectly clear now.

XxXxX

In the dark castle, Storm Rider was having his wounds tended to by clumsy goblins. They were not the most reliable of minions, but they were all they had on hand for now. He growled in pain as one tightened a bandage on his leg. In his rage, he kicked the goblin in the face in anger. His stormy gray eyes turned towards the other goblins.

"You're dismissed." He said, his voice shaking the room with power. As the goblins scattered away from him, he turned his attention back to his second in command. "Remind me, why do I keep IMBECILES like them around?"

"Until my flock has fully destroyed the barrier between Equestria and the Monster Lands, my lord, they are all we have to spare." Amducias sighed, "Well, them, the werewolves and ogres, but they are in short supply."

The vampire king smirked however. Taking a small vial from his cloak. Storm Rider quirked an eyebrow at what he held in his hands.

"But, in the meantime, I have come up with an...alternative means for us to obtain the manpower we need for this operation." Amducias grinned darkly.

"..Explain your plan, vampire." Storm Rider ordered, folding his wings back in, "Remember that it was I who freed you from your prison that my future Queen sealed you in after the Great War."

"But of course, my lord." Amducias turned to two lesser vampire guards, "Bring it in."

The two guards bowed quickly to their king and hastily made their exist. The dark grey alicorn watched in curiosity as they brought in a table. One one side of the table is a ripe apple. The other is a cage containing a frightened parasprite.

"Great One, as you know, you and I are capable of spells that can both enlarge any animal and increase its ferocity a hundred fold." Amducias explained, "However, after extensive research, I have discovered a spell that can do MUCH more than that."

Storm Rider said nothing as he watched the parasprite carefully. A part of him remembered the tiny creatures before. A thousand years ago when he was...

"Gck..." He flinched, shaking his head back and forth a couple of times.

"My lord?"

"...It is nothing." Storm Rider said, "Just some..resistance that I can handle."

The stormy grey alicorn turned his attention back to his right hand man. Truth be told, the vampire king could see that every day there was some sort of resistance raging on in his master's body. Still, they had to consider themselves lucky for being able to find a vessel like his.

"Tell me, Amducias. How does one harmless parasprite turn itself into a beast of our own control?" Storm Rider asked.

"You shall see in a moment, my lord." Amducias smiled darkly.

He pulled the cap on the vial, revealing it to be a syringe which he injected into the apple. Storm Rider watched carefully as Amducias placed it into the cage. As expected, the parasprite instantly devoured the apple whole. It didn't take much to see that they starved the poor insect on purpose. One of the lesser vampires watched in confusion.

"Um, your Grace...nothing is happening." He said. Amducias just smirks.

"Wait for it."

Just then, the parasprite suddenly started to twitch lowly as a small dark glow surrounded it. The parasprite began to whimper in pain as the glow intensifies and it raises into the air. The parasprite let out a shrill cry that gradually grows more deeper and more guttural. On the walls, shadows show the creature growing and expanding until the cage bursts apart. One part of the cage nearly hits a werewolf in the head.

Whatever the creature is, it is no longer a parasprite. As the dark aura around it glowed brightly. Amducias gives a confident smirk as a roar is suddenly heard. Storm Rider grinned evilly at the new monster.

XxXxX

"Pinkie, will you hurry up?" Rainbow asked in annoyance, "How much stuff could you possibly have?"

In the early hours of the morning, the group began to gather their belongings to head towards the mansion the dogs had made. Twilight had brought some of her favorite books. Rarity had some of her favorite fabrics. Applejack had multiple bags of apples and Rainbow had brought a lot of her favorite work out materials. Out of all of them, Fluttershy packed the lightest.

Pinkie merrily hoped out, carrying a suitcase strapped to her back. It seemed like it was about to blow with each hop she took though.

"What took ya?" Rainbow grumbled.

"Welllll, I figured we'd be gone for awhile, so I had to make extra special preparations!" Pinkie said, her usual grin on her face. Rainbow rolled her eyes as she facehooved.

"I don't even wanna know..."

"Will you two stop your arguing?" Applejack asked as she tied an apple sack, "It's not going to be a trip that we should take lightly, and neither of us should be at each other's throats."

Rainbow sighed. She hated to admit it, but Applejack had a point. Guess that was one of the reasons why her element was Honesty.

"Yeah, you're right."

The six girls went to the Princesses' tent. Inside, Celestia and Luna awaited them. They quickly bowed to them as the two sisters noticed their approach. Celestia smiled.

"Good, you're here. I've already set up the portal." She pointed towards the portal she had opened, "The Diamond Dogs will fill you in on the Mansion when you arrive. They were suppose to be here in person, but they...insisted that it wait until after you arrive."

"Can't possibly imagine why." Rainbow chuckled. Rarity just gave a smug smile.

"Well, they must have learned their lesson quite easily if you ask me."

Twilight giggled some before turning to Spike. Concern still in her eyes as he walked up to her.

"You sure you're ok with this whole thing, Spike?" She asked.

"Don't you worry, Twilight. I'll be right there if you need me." Spike said, saluting some.

As the mane six continued to converse amongst each other, the three Cutie Mark Crusaders hid behind a barrel. Scootaloo, trying to listen in the best she can. A confident smirk grew across her face. Applebloom and Sweetie seemed reluctant to follow though.

"Look at the bright side, girls, this might just lead us to our chance!" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, but Scoots, are you certain that we should be following them? I mean, it'd be better to stay somewhere safe instead of going into a-"

"And just what do we have here?" A new voice said, picking up all three fillies by their tails.

"Oh, hey Sky Fire!" Scootaloo beamed. Sweetie gave a nervous smile.

"We're just a little nervous. How long are you guys gonna have to stay there?" She asked. Sighing with relief as he placed them down.

"Until this whole thing blows over." He said, tapping his hoof, "You girls know that this is too dangerous for you to get involved in?"

Both Applejack and Rarity brought their heads up. Applebloom and Sweetie gave cheesy smiles as they noticed the disappointed looks their sisters were giving them. Twilight just smiled lightly as she shook her head.

"Looks like we got a couple of stow aways with us, girls." She said. Celestia however just chuckled lightly.

"Actually, they're suppose to be here, Twilight. All six of the ponies the monsters attacked will be joining you for their protection." She smirked lightly, "Well, those who can't defend themselves of course."

"Ah com on, sis." Luna giggled.

"Wait, what about Spike?" Twilight asked, "He was attacked too and he's not a pony."

Rarity quickly examined Spike. The baby dragon's cheeks went to a rosy pink as she did so. A slight smile came to her face as she patted his head.

"Are you sure, Twilight? Cause it looks like he's gonna grow a mane sometime soon the more he hangs out with you."

"Rarity, quit making the boy blush now." Applejack said, glancing back to Sky Fire "We don't another oblivious one."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, AJ?" Sky Fire asked.

Everypony but Sky Fire, Rainbow, and Twilight get the joke and laugh slightly. Celestia cleared her throat some, the group quickly turned back to their princess. She smiled softly again as she gestured towards the portal.

"Your safe mansion awaits. When you arrive, be sure to ask for the Diamond Dogs to show you the finer points of the mansion." She said.

Quickly bowing one last time, the group headed into the portal one by one. The last one to reach the portal was Luna, who quickly turned to her sister one last time. A soft frown had replaced her smile from earlier.

"Sister...I know how much he meant to you..." She said, gently nuzzling Celestia's neck, "I promise, if there's a way to save him..."

"I'm sure there is." Celestia said, fighting back a tear, "Don't worry about me, Luna. I'll be all right."

"Tia..."

Celestia smiled again before nuzzling her little sister softly. The portal behind them starting to shrink somewhat. Reluctantly, Luna turned back to the portal and took a step into it. Once she was completely in the portal alongside the other ponies it closed up slowly.

It took every ounce of Celestia's strength to not break down crying. She had to look strong for her faithful student and subjects. But the truth was that she was hurting much more than she let on. Celestia turned to a small portrait she had of her and Storm Rider from a thousand years ago. Before Luna became Nightmare Moon, but after dealing with Discord after the Great War. The two looked so happy together. Celestia placed her hoof over his face. Tears flowing from her eyes now.

"...I'll bring you back somehow...my love."

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Turn of the Storm

Hundreds of miles away from Ponyville, in the Dark Castle, Storm Rider sat quietly in his throne. A feeling of pride swept through the alicorn. This was his castle. Not Celestia's, but his own. There weren't many beings in the world that could say they had their own castle.

Long ago though, he was no ruler of a castle. No, he was the greatest warrior of Equestria. Celestia's personal champion. The more he thought about it, the more enraged he became.

Yet, a part of him remembered fondly of the days he spent with her. Days of happiness, peace, and love were common. That was before the Great War erupted however. The world had been throne into a chaotic battlefield, where one of the races, humanity, was wiped out completely.

The more he thought about his past, the more he remembered Celestia. Her warm smile, brilliant mind, and kind voice. It made his heart ache with every thought of her.

Storm Rider flinched, gasping some as he stood up from his throne. As he clenched his teeth together, sparks flew from his horn. Thunder outside the castle rolled as he shook his head. Something was fighting him in his body.

No. Somebody was resisting him.

As he continued to fight against the being trying to break free, Amducias came into the room. His eyes widened as he approached his master quickly. Chanting quickly, Amducias placed a spell over his master. Enforcing the dark powers that surged through his body.

The great alicorn opened his wings as the dark magic coursed through him. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure in front of his top general.

"Are you all right now, my lord?" Amducias asked.

"No." Storm Rider growled, "I am not all right."

He turned to his reflection in the mirror beside him. Deep down, he knew who was fighting back against him. His 'host' as he would have called him. Over the years he had small troubles with his body, but since he declared war on Equestria the resistance was growing stronger.

His host's mind began to wander back to the days of old, before he became the ruler of the forces he lead. Before he was taken away from his dear Celestia. How did it all begin?

The answer was simple. It was after the Elements of Virtue vanished after the end of the Great War, but before Discord's second sealing.

_1000 Years Ago_

_A younger looking Celestia had just delivered the news to him. They had defeated Amducias, stopped the Great War, and peace was about to resume. But the victory came at a cost. The Elements of Virtue had been lost. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. How could one half of the mightiest magic given by the Creators be lost? It wasn't possible._

_"They what?" Storm Rider_ _asked in shock, "They just vanished?"_

_"We still don't know how it happened." Celestia said, looking worried herself, "After that final attack from Amducias, their armor shattered and I lost my connection to the Elements of Virtue." _

_She turned to the wall beside them. It was covered with gem stones. Each stone representing one of the twelve elements. The Harmony gems shined, their colors bright and wonderful. The Virtue gems remained as well, but they had lost their colors and had turned a dark grey hue. _

_"Their gems are still intact, so they must still exist, but where?" Celestia mused._

_It was a troubling question that neither of them knew the answer to. Even though the Creators blessed them with the Elements of Harmony and Virtue, they did not know all the secrets behind them. So much was left unanswered. _

_It troubled Storm Rider greatly. He had used the Elements of Virtue himself in the final battle against Amducias. He remembered their power flowing through his body, enabling him to defeat Amducias in combat alongside Celestia. How could they just vanish?_

_"Where could they have gone?" Storm Rider thought._

_"I can tell you where..." A voice said silently in his ear._

_Storm Rider blinked at the voice. Instantly he became defensive, turning around to find the owner of the voice. His nostrils flared dangerously as he narrowed his eyes, dragging his left front hoof across the floor. If he had to, he would engage in combat._

_All that met him was silence._

_"...Who was that?" He asked openly. Celestia turned back to him._

_"Hm? Who said what?" _

_"Without the Elements of Virtue, the world's balance will shatter in due time...you know this as well as I do, Storm Rider." The voice cackled._

_Storm Rider opened his wings as his horn began to glow. He didn't like what he was hearing. Whoever this voice was, it knew too much. But why couldn't Celestia hear it? Was the voice's owner trying to play mind games with him? The more he thought about it, the more angry he became._

_"Show yourself, you faceless coward..." He said. All that answered him was another cackle in his ears._

_"Find me, Storm Rider. You must come to me if you wish to protect your precious Equestria and your beloved Princess. You will know how to find me..."_

_Storm Rider snorted once as he glanced around the room one last time to find the voice's owner. Still, there was no sight of who was tormenting him. When it looked like it had finally disappeared, his wings folded back in once more. _

_"...You will know..." The voice said once again._

_Celestia watched on in concern as her lover glared into the nothingness. She had never seen him this defensive before. Save for his past history with Discord, she had not seen him react so violently. It worried her._

_"Storm Rider..." She finally spoke, approaching him in silence, "What's wrong?"_

_The war hero remained silent for a few seconds. The one thing that he hated to see most in the world was Celestia in pain. She had to endure so much, even before the Great War. Now that the Elements of Virtue were gone, she had even more to worry about. _

_Who was he to make her have more burdens to carry? She deserved better. After all she went through, he had no right to trouble her mind even more. Putting on a smile, he turned back to Celestia. _

_"Forgive me, my dear. It must have been my imagination." He said, hoping that she would not bring up the subject._

_"...It's all right." She said with a warm smile, "Just be sure to let me know if anything's wrong. Now come on, Luna's prepared a special dinner for a certain war hero."_

_Storm Rider laughed lightly. After the final battle in the Great War he had been given that title. In truth, he felt that Celestia deserved the title more than he did. She was the leader of Equestria, not him._

_"My beloved, you praise me too much. I'm no war hero." He said as they walked slowly together, "I was just protecting the rightful rulers of Equestria after all."_

_"Ha!" Celestia scoffed, "Don't sell yourself short. You were magnificent...a true night of Equestria."_

_"Not a knight." Storm Rider smiled at her softly, "A protector."_

_The two shared the quiet walk together in happiness. Though in the back of his mind, he was still troubled by what he heard. He honestly had no clue as to who its owner was, or what he wanted. _

_Should he tell Celestia? She had listened to him before and was there when he needed her. No. He couldn't tell her. She already wore too much on her crown. Storm Rider would not put more on her mind, not after the victory over Amducias and sealing Discord away for the second time._

_For awhile, peace seemed to return to Equestria. Celestia and Luna resumed their joint ruler roles and lead their nation as best as they could. There was joy through out Equestria. The Princesses had become the leaders Equestria had needed. Storm Rider himself, remained the commander of their armies._

_On a special night, however, Storm Rider came to Celestia, with a special gift in hand. A radiant tail ring. The Equestrian version of an engagement ring. Her answer was not a surprise to him or their subjects. _

_They were engaged. Happiness couldn't be better for them. _

_However tragedy would soon follow. Luna's jealously towards her big sister transformed her into Nightmare Moon, nearly taking out both Celestia and Storm Rider with her new found power. _

_It was a painful sight to watch. Celestia was in tears as she used the last bit of power of the Elements of Harmony to seal away her younger sister into the moon. Storm Rider had never seen her more heart broken than that fateful night. His heart ached as well, Luna was a dear friend to him, but to see his love in such stress...she was braver than any other pony he knew._

_Months seemed to pass by like days as Celestia assumed the role of raising both the sun and moon. Storm Rider had not seen her smile in a long time, not since his proposal. Often he would find her awake at nights, crying her eyes out as she watched the moon above them. He tried his best to calm her, holding her close to him when she needed him. _

_But the biggest turn of events happened after a special night the two shared together. It was something that had shattered both of their hearts. _

_"Y-You're canceling our coronation?" Storm Rider asked, his eyes filled with shock._

_"I...I'm sorry, Storm Rider." Celestia said, looking down, "After what happened to Luna, the people are distrustful of a potential second ruler. Their minds are poisoned by Nightmare Moon."_

_She slowly placed a hoof on his shoulder. She didn't show it easily, but Storm Rider could tell that she was fighting back tears with all her might. How could someone so strong be hurt so badly? It made his stomach sick!_

_"Now, more than ever, you must listen to me Storm Rider..."_

_Storm Rider's body began to quiver from what he had heard. Why did she put herself through such pain? She had no right to do it! He wanted to yell, to argue, but he couldn't. How could he ever do such a terrible thing to hear?_

_"The ponies..." He finally spoke, "They know that I would never...I would never bring harm to them, or to you!" He shouted, his eyes wet with heavy tears now._

_"I know!" Celestia shouted, "Do you not think I want to do this? Storm Rider...one day, we will be together, I promise you. But for now..."_

_Storm Rider didn't want her to continue. He wanted her to stop. His body refused to move though. He loved her too much to harm her for such a decision. But his heart felt like it was about to break. When it seemed that the two were to go their separate ways though, a familiar voice rang in his ears._

_"She is blind. All of Equestria is." The voice said, "See how their hearts are filled with malice and suspicion? See how dear sweet Luna was twisted into Nightmare Moon? It is due to the imbalance. You KNOW this..."_

_What if this voice was right? Ever since Nightmare Moon happened, he had heard whispers in the streets about how the citizens of Equestria grew to hate Luna. Maybe...maybe it was because of the imbalance. That had to be the answer. There was no other way that such distrust from Equestrians could form. Discord was sealed and the generals of Amducias were gone. _

_Celestia turned from her beloved, tears shimmering in her eyes as a silent sniff came from her. It was too much. He couldn't let this go on anymore._

_"I can't let you do this alone..." He said, gritting his teeth in anger, "Damn the imbalance, dammit to the depths of the netherworld! If my final labor is to restore balance...then I will."_

_"Imbalance?" Celestia asked, confusion filling her eyes. "Storm Rider, what are you..?"_

_"FIND me, Storm Rider!" The voice echoed again, "If you wish to reclaim the Virtues, if you truly love her...then you will need my help. Come to me..."_

_The great warrior closed his eyes. If what this voice said was true, then he could restore balance back to Equestria. He had to do it. Not just for Celestia, but for the citizens of their nation. Without a word, he rubbed his nose against her's affectionately._

_"Forgive me, my love, there is one last thing I have to do."_

_Before she could ask him what, Storm Rider took off into the air. Each flap of his mighty wings making thunder clouds gather together. Celestia watched as her beloved flew away from her, concern growing in her eyes. He knew that she would wonder why he left, but he had no choice. One day, he would be back for her._

_"Yes, Storm Rider...with my help, you shall restore the balance, and become King...King of all..." The voice said one last time. _

_Whoever this voice belonged too, Storm Rider would find it. No matter how long it took. Restoring the balance. It would prove to be his most challenging mission yet._

_The days seemed to drag on as three months passed since Storm Rider began his search for the voice who had summoned him. He had ventured far and wide across the world, hoping that a lead would eventually show itself. However, it was not easy to find the location of a voice one heard inside his head._

_There were times when he began to doubt himself. What if it was nothing but insanity slowly creeping up on him? He had seen many horrors in the Great War to drive a normal pony to the brink of insanity. But during the times he searched, not once did Celestia escape his thoughts. She was the main reason why he pushed on._

_Eventually his searching led him to a deserted, all but destroyed fortress left in one of the greatest battles in the Great War. The appearance of the fortress made his body tremble from the memories. Storm Rider did not like to remember the horrors he saw firsthand from the demons and their masters, the Dark Ones, but everywhere else he searched had led him dry. _

_Slowly landing on top of the fortress, Storm Rider glanced around him. No signs of life. If there were any, they would have either hidden before he arrived, or left the fortress after the battle. _

_Just when it seemed like he was about to leave, a loud slam came from his left. Storm Rider prepared for whatever was coming at him, but stopped when he saw what had made the sound. A door that was wide open._

_Somebody was waiting for him._

_"You came." The voice from before said, "I knew you would. Come we have much to discuss."_

_Storm Rider readied his electric powers just in case a trap was waiting for him. Slowly, he descended down the stairs into the building. It was dark, damp, and smelled of mold. A perfect spot for an ambush. He stood on guard as he looked around the room for the voice's owner._

_"Just who are you?" He asked, ears slightly folded back._

_"I am an ally who wants what you want." The voice said, this time echoing all around the room, "A restoration of the world's balance."_

_Storm Rider was not convinced. He snorted once as sparks danced dangerously around his horn._

_"You want what I want? What could you possibly know about me?" He asked._

_A dark laugh came from behind him. Storm Rider turned quickly towards the shadows. The owner of the voice was hidden within them. It didn't matter though. Storm Rider could see his eyes through the darkness. They were oddly familiar._

_"I know much about you, Storm Rider, hero of the Great War." He took a step forward, coming into full view. "After all, when you are defeated by someone you tend to learn about them. Its been awhile, hasn't it?" _

_Storm Rider's eyes filled with hatred. It was none other than his greatest enemy, Amducias._

_"You...I saw your heart driven through by my own horn!" He shouted, his mighty wings opening, "The power of the Virtues saw to that!"_

_Amducias chuckled as he took a seat in a leather chair. The vampire king seemed rather amused by his enemy's shock. Something that Storm Rider promised himself that he would do._

_"Please, calm yourself, Storm Rider. I assure you, I am not deceiving you." He said, placing his hands over his lap, "This imbalance threatens not just Equestria, but the Monster Realms as well. And I believe that together, we can stop it. I just ask for one small favor in return..."_

_Storm Rider KNEW he had to have been hearing things. There was no way that this was Amducias. He would have never approached him in such a friendly matter. Not after the atrocities that he committed in the Great War._

_"Join YOU?" Storm Rider growled as his horn glowed with more power, "Despite what you might claim, you are not one that I would united with! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drive you through the heart once again..."_

_"Because, Storm Rider, I need you to solve this crisis." Amducias grinned, pulling out a small black tome from within his cloak. "WE need you."_

_The black tome that he held in his hands pulsed with dark energy. Storm Rider's body seemed to tense at the sight of the book. He seen this book before. Amducias had used it in the Great War. But Celestia had sealed it away after Amducias was slain!_

_"That tome...was sealed by Celestia after the war ended. Explain how you got it back..."_

_Amducias just chuckled lightly as he stroked the book's covering. _

_"You'd be surprised by what I am capable of now, Storm Rider. Suffice it to say, I didn't so much as find IT as IT found ME." He chuckled again, "And when I said we, I meant it. You see, despite what you may think, I am actually but a mere servant of the man who desires what you desire for this world. I'm sure that if you were to talk with him, you'd agree to his proposal."_

_The words that came from Amducias' mouth were crazy. Why in the world would he even CONSIDER working alongside the man who caused so much pain? What did HE know about protecting the world when he had almost destroyed it? And just who was this 'master' Amducias spoke of?_

_Just when he was about to take his leave of the former Vampire King, Celestia returned to his mind. He couldn't leave without fixing the balance. Even if it meant joining with his greatest enemy._

_"...I'm listening, but make it quick, Amducias." He finally said, folding his wings back in place, "Or I'll take my leave of you."_

_"Excellent." Amducias smirked as he stood up, "I'm sure you two will get along quite well. In fact..."_

_He slowly opened the black tome. Revealing the blank pages to Storm Rider. Dark energy pulsed violently as the alicorn's eyes stared into their unending darkness._

_"He's been VERY anxious to see you..."_

_Common sense returned to Storm Rider the moment the pages began to pulse more. He had seen this kind of magic before. It was the same kind that had turned Luna into..._

_"Those pages...YOU!" He shouted, "You're the one who corrupted Luna!"  
><em>

_Amducias gave a hearty laugh as dark tendrils appeared from the black tome._

_"Oh, that? That was not me, I'm afraid. Too busy being 'dead' and all." But don't worry, I'm not corrupting you. I am simply...'introducing' you to my master!"_

_At that instant, the dark tendrils from the black tome wrapped themselves around various places of the great alicorn. His neck, hooves, ankles, and wings were all held in place. Storm Rider growled as he fought to break free from these bonds. However the more he fought, the tighter they squeezed._

_"Yes..." A new voice said, one even darker and deadlier than Amducias', "Yes...the power of Storm Rider. Excellent work, Amducias."_

_The tendrils began spread out over Storm Rider's body, slowly corrupting him. Even though they were slowly spreading, he could feel the dark influence coming from them._

_"Damn, you!" Storm Rider grunted, blasting the black tome in hopes of snapping the tendrils, "Release me at once!"_

_"Come now, Storm Rider, do not resist...it will be all over soon..."_

_The tendrils began to squeeze even tighter now. The more they squeezed the more powerful the dark energies became. _

_"How do you feel, my lord?" Amducias asked as he closed the black tome._

_"Quite excellent..." The dark force said as it continued to spread across Storm Rider's body, "He is indeed the perfect host!"_

_Storm Rider fell to his knees, coughing violently as the dark magic continued to consume his body. He couldn't feel any control in his limbs anymore. And the shadows were approaching his eyes at a dangerous pace._

_"I promised you I would find you a suitable host, my lord." Amducias grinned, "I am certain you shall find dear Storm Rider quite useful..."_

_"Get...out!" Storm Rider shouted one last time in defiance, hoping to break free._

_It did no good. The shadows were too far over his body to resist. There was only one thing that he could do left. He had to create a way to warn Celestia. Summoning what was left of his power, a small part of light shot out of his horn. Within it, a piece of his soul. The dark voice laughed at this._

_"A light? What good will that do you?"_

_Storm Rider closed his eyes as the shadows finally consumed his head. Before he was transformed formed though, his last free words would prove to be troublesome for Amducias' dreams over the next thousand years._

_"Celestia...will find out. She will know everything that has happened here."_

With that, Storm Rider's body taken from him. Now it was no longer him that controlled his actions. It was Amducias' master that would remain in control. All hope seemed to have faded for the once proud war hero_._

However, not all was lost. For a thousand years, the tiny spark of light he had created before he was corrupted had survived. Traveling on the blustery winds to each different nation, city, town, and castle. Awaiting the day that it would find the one mare that Storm Rider cared for the most.

His dearly beloved Princess Celestia...

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Past Sins

Back in Ponyville, the Diamond Dogs lead the mane six, along with Sky Fire, Spike, Luna, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Princess Luna, down to the mansion that Princess Celestia had commissioned. Out of all of them, Spike was the one who was the least bit excited. The memory of the events with the Diamond Dogs still fresh in his mind. He didn't like the fact that they had to trust the ones who kidnapped Rarity because she could find pretty gems.

The group spent about several minutes in silence. Tensions of course were still high between the Diamond Dogs and the Equestrians. Rarity's presence seemed to have them under her hoof though, making sure that no scuffles broke out.

"How far is it?" Twilight asked, breaking the silence.

"Not far yet, purple pony!" The Diamond Dog leader answered, glancing back to her, "You'll know when we get there!"

"How will we know?" Spike bluntly asked, folding his arms across his chest, "When you force us to dig for your gems?"

The Diamond Dog leader just ignored his comment as they continued to travel down towards the mansion. Silence once again overtook the group.

As they continued down the path, Twilight took notice of Princess Luna's mane. It wasn't the long starry mane that she had in the last Nightmare Night event, it was her short light blue mane. A frown grew across her face as she gently walked up to her side.

"Excuse me, Princess?" She asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh, what is it Twilight?"

"Forgive me for intruding but...I couldn't help but notice that you have your mane in its short fashion..." Twilight said, treading carefully on each word, "Is there a reason why?"

"Oh, my mane?" Luna chuckled somewhat, "I tend to keep it short during the regular months. I only let it in its true form around Nightmare Night."

Twilight could tell that she was lying. She decided not to push the issue any further. If there was one thing any pony in Equestrian knew, it was not to push a subject with a member of the royal family. Still, in the back of her mind she could only wonder the real reason Luna kept her mane short.

"Here we are!" The Leader of the Diamond Dogs said.

True to his word, the mansion that Celestia had commissioned stood in front of them. It was huge. Tons of care and effort went into making the mansion, suitable enough for anypony in Equestria. Not only was it big, but it was absolutely stunning to look at. The light blue color seemed to sparkle from the shining gems in the walls.

Everypony was lost for words, even Princess Luna.

"Whoa..." Spike marveled, honestly impressed by what the Diamond Dogs had done. "Man, this place is HUGE!"

"Yes, it's incredible." Fluttershy charmed in, "I had no idea the Diamond Dogs were capable of this."

Rainbow scoffed a bit before shaking her head, slanting her eyes in the process. Deep down, she was just as impressed as the others, but she couldn't let it be known too easily.

"It's certainly more than I expected." She said, trying to push out her best bored tone. Sky Fire just rolled his eyes at her poor attempt.

"What does blue pony mean by that?" The dog leader snapped, "We not fools!"

"You could have fooled me with that statement..." Sky Fire muttered to the side.

The dog leader glared at him with his beady yellow eyes. The one thing they hated more than anything was to be called fools. Before the situation could become more tense though, Rarity took a step forward. Remembering how she managed to 'defeat' them the last time they met, the dog leader immediately backed off.

"A-Anyway, welcome! Welcome to the mansion!" He hastily said, "It's fixed for white pon- I mean, Ms. Rarity!"

Rarity smiled 'innocently' as she trotted up to the door. The other ponies quickly followed after her. Luna seemed a bit confused, but didn't argue about how the tension finally being stopped. Spike smirked as he glanced over to the dog leader.

"Glad to see you remember us." He said coyly, quickly following after the others.

As the group entered the mansion, the first thing they saw was a large hallway. In the middle of the hallway, a large stairway that lead to a second series of rooms above. Hanging from the ceiling was a large and bright chandelier. To the left side, slab of ornate rock covered a large map, showing every detail about each room. Truly, it was a work of art.

"Not bad." Rainbow said, smirking.

"Look," Fluttershy pointed towards the map, "this map shows everything. There's enough beds for all of us, a rec room, a library, and..."

Fluttershy let out a very high pitched 'ee' sound as she read the final two words.

"An indoor garden!"

Twilight was the first of the group to react. Quickly clapping her hoofs together in merriment, she let out a squeal of happiness.

"An underground library!" She said, trotting off happily to the library.

"Somepony's excited." Applejack chuckled. "You might wanna go after her, Spike. You know how Twi can get."

Spike just gave a small smirk before running after Twilight. Even though they were in a completely different place now, he knew that Twilight couldn't help but be excited when it came to libraries.

That was one of his favorite qualities about her.

Sky Fire approached the map next. He studied it very carefully as he looked over each room. He had to admit, he was impressed by what the Diamond Dogs did. It must have coast Celestia thousands of bits to have built. What impressed him the most though was the rec room spec. They were quite elaborate, even for the Diamond Dogs.

"Not a bad place to plan attacks..." He mused.

"Yeah..." Rainbow smirked, "Who knew those dogs could actually build something like this?"

Sky Fire chuckled a bit as he continued studying the map alongside her. As they talked about what the mansion had, they failed to notice the most excited members of their group. The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo turned to her friends, excitement burning in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go check out that rec room!" She said, running off ahead of her friends.

"All right!" Sweetie and Applebloom said together, running right behind her.

Behind them, both of their older sisters called out at the same time for them. They didn't respond however, too excited to see what the rec room looked like. Rarity groaned in annoyance as she pursed her lips together.

"They'll never listen properly..." She muttered. Unaware of a certain pink pony looking over Sky Fire and Rainbow's shoulders.

"Oooh! That big room up top is PERFECT for having parties!" Pinkie Pie said loudly, pulling out a cake from her bag again.

The group laughed at how random Pinke was being. Before they had questioned how she was able to fit a whole cake in a bag, but now, they just decided not to ask questions.

XxXxX

Luna walked slowly down the hall towards the library Twilight and Spike were in. Though she had not shown it earlier, there was more on her mind that she let on. One of them being the answer she gave Twilight. Truthfully, she wasn't expecting the question at all. She had to make up something on the spot to avoid the real answer.

She knew that Twilight didn't believe her excuse. Celestia's student was way too smart to be fooled by such a simple answer. Afterall, Twilight was the one who rediscovered the Elements of Harmony, freeing her and trapping Discord yet again. She also helped her open up more during the first Nightmare Night Luna had attended in years. She held a great amount of respect for her.

Dismissing the troubling thoughts on her mind, Luna approached the library door. Putting on her best happy expression, she walked into the library. Luna smiled at Twilight's happy cheers as she looked at each book she walked by.

"Oh! Spike! I wish we had brought some copying paper!" She cheered, glancing over one book, "Ooooh, some of this stuff is irreplaceable!"

Spike sighed as he picked up each book she put down and put them into a pile one one table. Luna chuckled as she approached the baby dragon.

"She really does enjoy reading, I take it?" Luna asked.

"You have NO idea." Spike sighs, placing the last book Twilight glanced over on top of the pile.

"Spike! Over here! Hurry!" Twilight's voice called out from one of the shelves.

The baby dragon sighed as he began to jog towards where his friend was. Luna chuckled as she glided after him. It was a nice change of scenery to see a pony happy for once instead of worried ever since Storm Rider's attack.

"What's up Twi?" Spike asked as they reached her, "You find a collector's edition?"

"Eee, even better!" Twilight says as she pulls out a wore out marooned colored book. En-labeled in golden, but mostly faded, letters read a simple title, 'The Great War.'

"It's the only one of it's kind, it's elegant!" Twilight said happily, opening it up to reveal the mostly intact pages. "Oh, I wish we had some paper to copy all this!"

"Let me see that." Luna said.

Twilight smiled as she turned the book over to the younger Princess. The first chapter that Twilight had opened the book up to was one of the great battle with the zombie horde Amducias had summoned. Luna's eyes seemed to dance in memories as she read over the battle. A small smile of nostalgia grew across her lips.

"Oh yeah, I remember that battle. Amducias had summoned a bunch of zombies, but I was immune to their attacks, and they were easily defeated by my sister." Luna said, looking a bit down as the memories came back to her, "Even though it was a war...it was still a simpler time then."

"Simpler?" Twilight asked, but before she could ask her question her answer was revealed in Luna's eyes. A small smile came to her face. "It seems like it really was a fun time at least...before the war, right?"

"Well...I mean yeah, for all the faults he showed, Amducias fought hard, and we actually came close to losing at times." Luna sighed, "But you could feel the camaraderie between us."

The younger princess blinked a couple of times as a new thought came to her mind. Glancing towards the shelves again, she came across a black book. Shivering slightly, she pulled the book out and took it out. The cover had no title, it was just pure black.

She began flipping through the pages. She was determined to find out any answers, if there even was any. Maybe there was something to explain why Storm Rider had become evil, or even explain why she had become Nightmare Moon.

Luna shuddered at the thought of her darker alter ego's name. While it was true that many of the ponies in Equestria had seen her for what she truly was, the memory of being that monster still made her sick. If it wasn't for her big sister's help, and Twilight's assistance during the first Nightmare Night, she would have never recovered so far.

"Luna," Twilight said, "if you don't mind, what...what happened before you became Nightmare Moon? Do you remember anything?"

"...In truth, not really." She answered. "All I could think about was how jealous I was of my older sister...but I knew I still loved her."

She glanced down to the ground. The truth was that she was still regaining her memories from what happened after the second time Discord was sealed away. It was all fuzzy for her, even after the two years it took her to recover.

"W-What's that?" Twilight's voice said, snapping her out of her trance.

Luna blinked as she glanced to what Twilight was looking at. In the middle of the book was a pure black page. There was only one part of the page that was a different color. A single word in pure white lettering.

'Master.'

"Master..." Twilight mused, "What could it mean by that?"

"I don't..." Luna began to say, but a massive migraine hit her. Crying out loudly, the younger princess collapsed to the ground.

"Luna!" Twilight shouted, bending down as she helped her up. "Please be all right! Princess Luna!"

Luna could hear Twilight, but she couldn't see her. She tried to speak, to let her know that she could hear her. But her voice was mute. Something, or someone, was blocking her seeing her friend. A dark presence began to make itself known in the back of her mind. One being that she dreaded the most.

Nightmare Moon.

Luna's dark alter ego glared at her with a malicious grin. Each step she took made Luna's heart beat faster and faster.

"Look at you." Nightmare Moon said, "You think you can just go on and forget me? Well you can't."

The dark mare laughed, sending chills down Luna's spine.

"I am still with you, Luna. I am ALWAYS with you. And I will keep returning until you accept that I am right."

"N-No..."

"The Eternal Night is truly what you want!" As Nightmare Moon laughed, dark tendrils from her mane shot out towards Luna, determined to wrap themselves around her.

"No...NO!"

XxXxX

"NO!" Luna screamed, bolting up from the same spot she had collapsed at, only this time she was surrounded by Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy.

"You're all right!" Twilight said, a big smile of relief on her face.

"W-What happened?" Luna stammered, her forehead damp with sweat.

"You collapsed..." Fluttershy said, "Spike came to get me the moment you did."

"Do you have any idea what caused her to though?" Twilight asked.

"Well...it looks like she experienced a nightmare. But..." Fluttershy dragged one hoof across the ground, "I can't figure out what caused it."

"...It was that book." Luna said, straightening herself out, "Something about it knocked me out of and made me see...HER."

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike didn't need to ask who she meant. There was only one being that Luna would ever address in such a fashion. The younger princess noticed their worried looks though and gave them a kind smile.

"I'll be fine. I'm not about to lose myself again so soon after reclaiming myself."

"Please...be careful princess." Twilight begged, concern growing in her eyes, "We don't want to lose you again..."

"Thank you, all of you, for the concern." Luna said, standing up on her own hoofs again, "If something happens, you'll know."

Twilight gave a reluctant nod. She wasn't going to push the issue any further than it already had gone. They had more than enough trouble already. Remembering Nightmare Moon was not one of the things they needed to add to their list.

However, in the back of Luna's mind, a dark part of her still remained. Waiting for the right moment...

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Reminder of Rainyville

A day had passed since the group arrived into the mansion. True to Twilight's word, she did not bring up the incident that happened yesterday. Though she was worried for Luna, who had been through so much in the past two years.

Who could blame her though? The younger of the princesses had went through so much trauma and distraught that it was amazing she had managed to retain some sanity of her mind. She had to go through three huge events that no doubt had an effect on not only her mind, but on her older sister's as well. The Nightmare Moon event two years ago, Discord's second return last year, and last year's Nightmare Night had put so much pressure on the Princess of the Night.

The event from the night before though had Twilight even more worried. She remembered seeing Luna be turned good by the Elements of Harmony. Though there was a piece of her had always wondered if it completely erased Nightmare Moon . Last night's event had confirmed her suspicions though. Nightmare Moon wasn't gone completely, but she was not at full strength.

The purple unicorn sighed as she placed a book back into the library shelves. It didn't do her any good to be thinking about such bad things when they were facing an even bigger threat. Storm Rider. It baffled her how such a legendary and strong hero could turn his back on the peaceful realm of Equestria. What made her even more baffled though was how close Princess Celestia once appeared to be with him.

"Twilight," Applejack's voice rang out from the doorway, "I hate to break your concentration, but everypony was getting ready for lunch."

"Oh!" Twilight blushed, she had forgotten that she had not eaten that much at breakfast, "Sorry, AJ, I've been reading all of these books during my free time."

Applejack gave her a comforting smile. The work horse knew how dedicated she was to her studies, but she also served as the voice of reason for her when she got too caught up in studying.

"You gotta learn not to get so caught up in reading, Twi."

"Heheh, yeah, I know I get lost when I read too much." Twilight admitted, "But there's so much information here, AJ, I hope we can find something to aid us in this new battle."

A frown grew on Applejack's usual cheerful face.

"It's kinda strange, isn't it?" She asked, "To think that Equestria is at war...we've had peace for over a thousand years. Why would somepony want to start a new war now?"

"I don't know...but if we're to have a chance to winning it, we'll need to be our best." Twilight sighed, grabbing another book, "But so far from all my readings, I haven't found one book that even mentions these 'Elements of Virtue' that Princess Celestia told us about. I'm not even sure if there even is one that exists!"

"Easy Twi," Applejack said, placing a hoof on her shoulder, "You found the Elements of Harmony, you brought us back together when Discord made us the opposite of our elements, I'm certain that you'll find a book that talks about these Virtue Elements."

A warm smile came to Twilight's face. If there was anypony in Ponyville that could make a pony believe in themselves, it was Applejack. It was possible that it mostly due to her element, Honesty. If Applejack saw something she knew was right, she would be honest with whoever it was.

"I'll be down in the dining room in a bit." Twilight said. "I won't take too long."

"All right Twi, just don't take too long, ok?" Applejack smiled, "Oh, have you seen Applebloom and her friends? I haven't been able to find them in awhile."

"I can't say that I have." Twilight admitted, "Though I think they might be exploring the mansion."

Little did Twilight know that she was spot on correct. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were indeed exploring the mansion. The one room they were exploring the most though was the recon room. In their minds, they were not focused on a war coming close to Equestria. They were interested in finding a place for the two of them to gain their cutie marks.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Scootaloo said with a wide smile, "This place is PERFECT for our clubhouse!"

"Don't you mean clubROOM?" Sweetie asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We should be a lil more careful here..." Applejack said, walking slowly around the room. "We can't really go and make it our room since the others are gonna use it to plan battles or something..."

She turned to Scootaloo with a confused look.

"What is a battle, anyway?"

"Uh...I think it's like a big roundhouse session, only more...serious, I guess." Scootaloo shrugged. Applebloom quirked an eyebrow.

"So...kinda like a rodeo?"

Before Scootaloo could answer her though, Applebloom bumped her left hind leg into a self. One of the vases on the self began to wobble back and forth. The three fillies froze right on the spot as they watched the vase with locked eyes. Finally, the vase stopped wobbling back and forth. The Cutie Mark Crusaders let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Careful now, there's a lot of stuff in here." Sweetie said.

"I know I know..." Applebloom blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, Sweetie, what did those goblins try to do to you?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that they tried to kidnap me. If the others hadn't showed up..."

Applebloom smiled comfortingly as she placed a hoof on her friend's back.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that if they had grabbed you at that moment, AJ would have shown up and kicked their butts. She's the best after all!"

"Ha! Well, maybe not as awesome as Rainbow Dash, but she's a whiz with those kicks!" Scootaloo boasted. Her two friends just smirked at her. Applebloom leaning in close.

"Oh? What about your lil hero crush hmmm?" She began to mimic Scootaloo's voice, "'Oh girls, this wonderful stallion saved me one time! He was so heroic!"

Sweetie laughed alongside Applebloom's playful teasing. Scootaloo blushed slightly before shaking her head. It wasn't easy to make her feel a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, well come on. Sky Fire's awesome too!"

Now it was Sweetie's turn to smirk. Like Applebloom before her, she leaned in close to Scootaloo's face.

"Well, which one's more awesome? Hmm?"

Scootaloo was at a loss for words for once. She idolized Rainbow Dash, more than any mare in Ponyville. Though Sky Fire saved her life from the fire that had taken her parents. They were both awesome in their own rights. How could she ever choose between the two of them of who was more awesome?

"Well...er..." Scootaloo put a hoof to her chin, "That's...actually a good question."

"Why don't we go find out then?" Applebloom suggested, trotting to the training room, "I'll see you gals there!"

"Oh no you don't!" Scootaloo called out, racing after her friend.

"Hey, wait up!" Sweetie called, not really use to running fast.

XxXxX

Inside the training room the two pegasai were at their best during their training. Sky Fire and Rainbow Dash were practicing not only flight maneuvers, that they could do in a small place, but some combative moves as well. It was obvious to see that the two of them had a lot of training to do. Rainbow had to do so more due to the peaceful nature that Equestria had been in for years. Sky Fire however, had a slight advantage. His time in Rainyville made him more focused on combative training than he usually did before he left.

"One, two, three!" Sky Fire said, dodging several buck kicks from Rainbow quite easily. Despite his injuries with his battle with Storm Rider a few days ago.

"Come on, Dash, I told you not to hold back!"

Rainbow smirked.

"Who said I was?"

Rainbow flapped her wings rapidly. A strong wind began to form as her wings flapped. Sky Fire narrowed his eyes as he dug his hoofs into the training mat's flow, trying desperately not to be blown back from the wind. Not an easy task. He would have never admitted it as a colt, but she was always faster than he was. As such, she was able to make strong winds form easily with the rapid flapping of her wings.

His hind legs began to give in from the force of the wind. It was only a matter of time before he was thrown off the mat. Finally, after what seemed like two minutes of trying to resist her strong winds, he lost his grip on the mat. In the back of his mind, Sky Fire cursed as he found himself flying straight into one of the wall mats.

Rainbow smirked as the her wings stopped flapping. In truth she was really holding back at how fast she was flapping her wings. She would never go all out on her best friend, especially since he was injured badly.

"You okay there, hot shot?" She asked.

Sky Fire chuckled a bit as he stood back up. Shaking his head a bit before opening his own wings.

"I'm just getting started..."

With that statement he flew right back at her, throwing fast kicks from his front and hind legs. The two pegasai had trained with each other before, so it was easy for them to know the other's attack style. Rainbow was all about speed and accuracy. Sky Fire was all about head on full strength attacks.

Unaware to the two, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had snuck into the training room to watch them fight. The three fillies were in awe as the fight continued to play out. They knew that the two of them were not going at it for real, but the sight of seeing them train so hard was amazing.

Rainbow was the first to notice the Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching. And, thanks to her ego, decided to show off a bit for them. She waited for the right moment to make her move. She knew Sky Fire all too well, so when she saw her chance, she would take it.

Sure enough, Sky Fire pulled back both of his front legs and prepared to throw them in a fashion similar to a bipedal creature throwing a punch. This was her chance. Rainbow easily ducked from his attack, completely avoiding both of his front legs. Before Sky Fire had a chance to attack again, Rainbow countered back quickly.

With a simple twist of her body, she delivered a quick, near perfect, roundhouse kick across his chest. Sky Fire was flew back away from her. The stallion was not to be outdone so easily, however, as he regained his balance quickly. Rainbow smiled as he gave her a smirk. It was so good to see him act like he once did as a colt.

"WOO!" Scootaloo cheered from the side lines, "What'd I tell you, girls? Isn't this great?"

"It certainly is fun to watch." Sweetie nodded, though she was always taught by Rarity not to enjoy such 'ruffian behavior.'

"You kids ain't seen NOTHING yet!" Rainbow smirked, "I'm just getting started!"

"Heh, is that so?" Sky Fire asked, landing on the mat below them. "Well then, let's see if you'll step up your game now!"

The white pegasus stretched out his wings from his body. It was a position he had done before during their earlier scarps when they were just kids. Scootaloo's eyes grew wide with excitement as she watched. She remembered when she was just a little filly when he would show her his trick. Now he was going to do it again!

Rainbow however was not filled with excitement. She knew that Sky Fire only used this attack when he was being serious. Even if it was training, she had to be careful not to get hit by him. The concerned look in her eyes did not go unnoticed by him though.

"You remember this pose all too well, don't you Dashie girl?" Sky Fire asked, smirking.

"What's he gonna do?" Applebloom asked.

The moment she asked, Sky Fire's body began to be covered in a orange red light. He smirked a bit as he stared down Rainbow. It had been awhile since he used this attack on her during since their last training session.

"Just like old times." He mused, closing his eyes.

"...Aw, dang it!" Rainbow cursed.

She began to spin in place quickly. The more speed she gained, the stronger the wind formed around her. Finally a wind barrier surrounded her as she watched her best friend drag one hoof across the mat. Scootaloo was bouncing up in down in joy at the sight.

"Oh man, he's gonna do it!" She cried out.

"Do what?" Her friends asked.

"Just watch!"

Sky Fire closed his eyes briefly. Then, just as soon as he closed them, reopened them up. Both of his eyes were now completely white.

"Afterburner!"

With a muffled, 'bang,' Sky Fire flapped his wings once. He lifted off the ground and flew straight towards Rainbow's barrier. The wind and heat clashed together as the two forces connected to one another. Rainbow was obviously on the defensive, as she kept spinning around to make the barrier stronger. Sky Fire however did not stop his assault, flapping his wings even harder, the attack began to push back her barrier.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders continued to watch in amazement at the two forces. They knew neither of them were not trying to harm one another, but they couldn't help but watch the two put so much into their respected elements. Though it was clear to see that Sky Fire's attack was beginning to put pressure on Rainbow.

Despite this, the blue pegasus put up a smirk.

"Is that all you got? How about THIS?"

Once again, she spun around at incredible speeds. This time however, it made the barrier into twister. The sudden change caught Sky Fire off guard, who was on the offensive for the longest time. The twister began to push him back, putting pressure onto his wings. Despite him losing the advantage in the training match, a smirk came to his face.

"So you did get better..." He mused, flapping his wings once more to add more power to his dash.

The two opposing forces began cause small sparks of electricity to form. It was getting to the point where it could have exploded at any given moment. While Sweetie and Applebloom looked fearful that there could have been an explosion, Scootaloo kept her smile.

"Don't worry girls, just watch." She said calmly.

In the middle of her twister, Rainbow Dash grinned. She was waiting for this one moment. If she could count the times she had faced Sky Fire's signature attack, she would have gone up to the thousands. When she had seen an attack so many times, she knew exactly how to counter it.

"Let's see how well ya do without your precious heat! SPIN CYCLE!"

With more speed than before, she began to spin faster and faster. The twister began to absorb the heat from Sky Fire's attack. The two forces began to dispersed as suddenly as they appeared, leaving Sky Fire wide open. Taking her chance, Rainbow rushed forward and pinned him to the floor mat. She smirked as stared at him with pride.

"HA! Told you I could hit ya!"

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered in the background, Sky Fire couldn't help but smile at his old friend. In truth, he was strong enough to flip her over and pin her back. But he didn't do it. He knew that she was very prideful and enjoyed her spotlight. It was one of the things he really loved about her.

Wait...did he really just think 'love?' Sure she was his best friend since they were just kids, but the thought of loving her was almost foreign in his mind. But like an annoying itch that wouldn't go away, the feeling did not leave him alone. A part of him began to wonder if he should tell her how he really felt. His rational side though did not let him. Not after what happened in Rainyville to another mare that he had come to care for...

Besides, they had only just been hanging out for a month after his return. It would be so odd of him to even admit that he did how he felt for her. Hell, he didn't know how she would react if he did tell her. Rainbow was never one to be into the mushy romantic stuff.

At least, that's what he thought he knew.

"AHEM." A thick country accent said loudly.

Both pegasai glanced towards where the sound came from. Applejack was standing behind the Cutie Mark Crusaders. A knowing smile was spread across her mouth.

"I can understand you two have missed each other and all, but could ya'll keep it out of the children's view now?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up at her in confusion. Immediately both Sky Fire and Rainbow Dash jumped up from their spots. Both of their faces the same color of a bright red tomato.

"W-What the hay AJ?" Sky Fire stammered out.

"I-I-It's not what you think! Honest!" Rainbow managed to say. She looked around the room wildly, looking for any excuse to get away. "So, uh, hey! Luna and Fluttershy have probably finished lunch by now. Race ya!"

With that, Rainbow dashed out of the room before anyone could say a word. Sky Fire quickly followed, not wanting to be even more embarrassed like she was. Out of all the times for Applejack to come in and poke fun at them, it had to be at when they were training.

XxXxX

"Lunch is ready!" Fluttershy called out from the dining room.

Luna brought out several trays of food to the table. The entire group had gathered for the meal. Even the embarrassed pegasai. Fluttershy brought in some more trays for the group as well, placing Rainbow's tray down first. The light blue pegasus smiled as she took a deep breath of the food's smell.

"Hey, this smells great!"

"Not only that, but it looks great too!" Sky Fire followed, taking a whiff of the of the food himself.

"Oh, thank you very much." Fluttershy grinned, "I hope you all enjoy it. Luna gave me some excellent tips."

"You two really outdid yourselves." Twilight said, taking a bite of some broccoli. "Mmm, just the way I like it. What do you think Spike?"

Spike would have answered her, but he was way too busy chomping on gemstones that Rarity had ordered from the Diamond Dogs. The group has a good laugh at his gleefulness as they began eating as well. A few moments passed in silence as the group ate their lunch. After what seemed like months, it was so relaxing to just eat without a care in the world.

"So," Sky Fire spoke out, "Did you find anything out in the library, Twilight?"

"Not really..." Twilight said with a frown, "I haven't found a single page about the Elements of Virtue just yet, it's just kinda frustrating really..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you look later on." Luna said, placing a wing on Twilight's back, "But for now, I want you to take it easy."

Before Twilight could give her response to Luna, the lights began to flicker on and off. The group began to look around in confusion as the lights continued to flicker.

"What is going on?" Rainbow asked.

Sky Fire blinked a couple of times as he turned to her. His eyes grew in surprise as he noticed a pink see through pony walk behind her. It wasn't Pinkie Pie. He knew exactly who it was.

"That...that can't be..." He began to stammer, not noticing that the rest of the group was staring at him.

A low laugh began to ring out. Sky Fire stood up, glancing around the room to find where the laughter was coming from.

"Uh, Sky Fire?" Twilight asked.

"C-Can't you hear it?" He asked, "It's...it's laughter-"

A newspaper suddenly flew into the room, slapping Rainbow right onto her face.

"HEY! Who's the wise guy?"

She quickly grabbed the paper and pulled it off her. Before she could throw it away though, she glanced right at the headline.

"...'Rainyville Vampire Claims Sixth Victim'? What the hell?"

That was the last straw for Sky Fire. Turning around quickly, he ran out of the room at full speed, eyes closed tightly.

"Sky Fire!" Rarity shouts out, "Come back!"

"Wait..." Twilight pulls the paper away from Dash and began to read the article. "I remember my dad hiding this paper a long time ago when he got it."

"Hey, yeah." Rainbow said, "This paper came out like only five years ago!"

"W-wait," Fluttershy meekly said, "Wasn't that around the time Sky left?"

"H-Hey! You're right!" Rainbow gasped, "Sky Fire, wait!"

Rainbow began to fly after him, but she came to a complete stop. Lighting flashed brightly, showing an image of what looked like Amducias holding a knife to a pony's throat. The vampire king grinned maliciously as the vision begins to vanished right before he slits the pony's throat. The Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed loudly.

"...What the HELL?" Rainbow cried out.

Applejack and Rarity immediately covered their younger sisters' eyes to prevent them from seeing the very graphic scene. Rarity was seething with anger. Twilight meanwhile was trembling, her front hoofs covering her mouth.

"I-I-I..." She stammered, tears welling up in her eyes from sheer terror. Luna and Spike both hold onto her in comfort.

"What sot of ruffian would do such a horrible thing?" Rarity shouts, appalled by the vision they all saw.

"T-That poor pony she..." Pinkie began to cry.

Rainbow just growled as she looked around the groom in anger.

"AMDUCIAS! Where are you?"

The only response she got was a loud sudden female scream.

"AAH! NOO!"

Fluttershy jumped in fright at the sound. Twilight covered her eyes, now openly crying. Rainbow's eyes narrowed as she turns back to her friends.

"Princess, keep the others safe! I gotta find Sky!"

Luna gave a slow nod.

"Be careful."

Rainbow didn't need to say anything as she flew off to find Sky Fire. If there was anypony in the mansion that could tell her what they had just saw, it was him.

Though she wasn't certain if she wanted to hear it...

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Sixth

Rainbow ran through the hallway that led to the mansion's foyer. So many questions were welling up inside her. Who was it that Amducias had killed in the illusion they all saw? Why did Sky Fire run off? Just how deep of a mess were she and her friends getting into?

None of the answers seemed to come to her. It was all so confusing. She knew that the war with both Storm Rider and Amducias would reveal dark secrets and cause dark horrors. To see such an image though, it was haunting.

She looked around the foyer, flying around each of the floors and checking each room for Sky Fire. There was still no sign of him. It was almost as if he just vanished into thin air. This didn't dishearten her though. He was somewhere within the mansion.

Once again she began her search for him. But at the very moment that she took even one step on the main floor, the pink earth pony from before appeared before her as a silhouette. Rainbow stood in shock. She couldn't work out any of the main facial details of the earth pony, but there was no doubt that the victim was a mare.

Rainbow watched the silhouette for a few short seconds. It seemed both otherworldly and at the same time, bound to the earth. But what made the situation even more creepy was when she spoke out.

"Help...me..."

Before Rainbow could ask who she was, the earth pony faded away into nothing. Leaving her all alone in the foyer's hall.

There were very few times when Rainbow Dash was afraid. This was one of them. None of what was happening made any sense. She shook her head to snap herself out of her fear like trance.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked in a whisper.

Rainbow's ears perked up suddenly. There was a loud series of 'thud' sounds came from the training room. That had to be where Sky Fire was. She narrowed her eyes in determination. Now was the time to get some answers.

Wasting no time, Rainbow flew right towards where the training room was. The door was nearly shut, but a small crack had been left open. Knowing that she couldn't let herself be seen or heard just yet, Rainbow took the silent approach. As she quietly looked through the crack, her eyes grew wide in shock at the image she was seeing.

Sky Fire was the cause of all the noise, but not in the way she thought he would be. He was slamming his head against one of the mirrors repeatedly. The mirror itself was beginning to crack from the repeated head slams. Sky Fire's forehead was bleeding from the sharp broken glass. Blood flowed freely down his face. Every time he slammed his head into the mirror, the deeper the cuts went into his skin.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" He shouted with each slam.

"Wh-What the hell?" Rainbow gasped.

She wasted no time. She ran straight into the room and grabbed a hold of Sky Fire. Before he could fight out of her grasp, Rainbow turned him to face her. Wasting no time, she began to slap him quickly and silly.

"Get a freaking hold of yourself man!" She cried out.

Sky Fire let out a loud shout of frustration and guilt. The white pegasus buck kicked a couple of heavy weights over. As each of the weights landed, he took in deep breaths. For a few short minutes, neither one of them said anything. He didn't even try to break out of her grip.

Small tears began to form in his clenched eyes. Sky Fire bit his lip before looking down at the ground.

"...Dammit..."

Rainbow stood in silence as silent sobs came from her best friend. Now it all made sense. Why he had ran away from the dining hall. Why he was so upset. Why he was slamming his head into the mirror over and over again in frustration. She looked at him in sympathy. She knew what was causing him to feel terrible.

"...The sixth victim." She finally said, "You knew her, didn't you?"

Sky Fire slowly opened his eyes. Silent sniffles coming from his nose. In the back of his mind, he was kicking himself for how he appeared before her. He must have looked like a mess. Blood, tears, and a runny nose was not exactly a sight that no pony would want to look at.

Rainbow however didn't criticize how he looked. Instead, she reached for a towel that was nearby and began to clean up the blood on his face. Sky Fire didn't know why she wasn't upset with him. Most ponies would have walked away from him if he was in such a state.

Not Rainbow Dash though. She was true to her Element of Harmony. Loyalty. It was true that the two often had their little spats and debates, but she would never abandon him. Nor would he ever abandon her. Not ever again.

"I..I should have told you this story a long time ago." He finally said, his voice nearly horse from yelling so much, "But I kept it from you because I didn't want you to experience the horror I had to feel first hand in Rainyville..."

"I..." Rainbow looked down briefly, then back at him. "Look, I'm no good at these kind of talks, but...you did everything you could. I know it."

She leaned her head closer to his, resting her forehead on his.

"Amducias is just trying to screw with our heads with these visions, trying to break our focus. Well...I'm not gonna let that happen!"

Sky Fire sighed as he gently pushed her away with one hoof. He shook his head at her. The matter was much more serious than she thought it was. If she was going to know exactly what it was they were up against, she had to know the whole story.

"You need to hear this." He said with a heavy tone, "Otherwise...it's just going to continue..."

Rainbow made no arguments as he turned back to the mirror. Sky Fire's eyes stared directly at the cracks that he had caused. Finally he sat down, recalling all the events that had happened to him leaving Ponyville. At long last, there was going to be some answers for once.

"It all started when I left Ponyville. I had to find myself again after what happened. Then I got orders from the Princess, she was concerned about Rainyville. She had been getting disturbing reports from it and she wanted me to look into it."

He glanced back to Rainbow. The world almost freezing when he spoke again.

"Without contacting anyone I knew before. Which is why I never sent anything to you while I was gone..."

Rainbow nodded in silence. That was one answer she had been wanting to hear for some time. She didn't show if often, but when Sky Fire left five years ago, it nearly broke her heart. She remembered the many nights she spent at Applejack's, trying to recover from the emotional heart break she was experiencing.

"...I see." She finally said, "What happened afterwards?"

Sky Fire sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He began to continue his story once again.

"Rainyville...true to its name it rains, a lot. But the neat thing about it is that the whole village is connected with tubes. So if you had to go somewhere when it was raining, you could use these tubes to travel to one house to the next."

A small smile came to his face.

"On the very few days when it stopped raining, ponies would use the outdoors for awhile. It rained so much there that I nearly forgot what the sunlight felt like. But I'm getting off topic. The first day I arrived in Rainyville was when I bumped into her..."

Sky Fire let out a heavy sigh of guilt and sadness. Rainbow knew from that sigh alone that he had a relationship with a mare in Rainyville.

"Sandra..." He said. A look of sadness and regret formed in his eyes.

"Sandra...so she's the one I saw..." Rainbow mused.

A slight laugh came from her best friend. Fond memories were beginning to come back to him now.

"She was a real fire cracker, let me tell you. She wouldn't let up on anypony for any reason and refused to leave them alone even when they demanded it."

Sky Fire closed his eyes. It was hard for him to talk about this subject. Rainbow placed a hoof on his shoulder. She gave him a comforting smile as he continued his story.

"Sandy was...different from all the other ponies there. She was suspicious of Storm Rider's actions, and for the long years I was there, she was always there behind me. Helping me each step along the way and even organizing an Anti-Storm Rider movement."

His lip curled into a snarl at the name. His story began to take a darker turn.

"But I guess he got word of it before I could the right time to confront him. That's when the murders began to happen..."

Rainbow began to shake with anger. For such events to happen. Allowing Amducias to murder innocent lives was just incredibly sickening.

"Dammit...if Sandra was the one Storm Rider wanted, why'd he have Amducias kill five other ponies?"

"...That's what I wanted to know." Sky Fire admits, "But contrary to popular belief, Sandy was the only pony that was murdered by that bastard...not that it eased the pain at all."

As Sky Fire continued his story, the last day he ever had with Sandy returned to his mind. A very bitter memory. It was right before she was killed. To make matters worse, he saw the action happen right before his eyes.

He continued his story, the memories of that horrible day returning to his mind once again...

XxXxX

_"Dammit Sandy, you are not going out there alone!" Sky Fire argued, staring down the mare who had been helping him since he arrived in Rainyville._

_Sandra was a light pink pony. With brown as her primary mane and tail color. Her eyes were also very light blue. Despite her girly like appearance, Sandra was far from being a prissy type of pony. She was a full on tomboy. A confident smile grew on her face._

_"What do you expect me to do? Sit at home and wait to die? You know me better than that." She pumped her left front leg, "That vampire bastard wants me dead? I'm gonna show him what a bad idea that is!"_

_Sky Fire groaned in annoyance. He sometimes wondered if she was even listening to him at points. The five murders that had occurred in Rainyville had happened in the past five nights. Each one leaving a clue for them to find. But each time they arrived at the murder scene, witnesses always gave the same story. The victims were young females of different species, their throats were cut with some kind of weapon. It wasn't until the most recent murder that they figured out that Sandra was Amducias' next target._

_"Look, I am begging you, don't go out there." He argued, "It's ME they're after, not you! Please Sandy, listen to me about this..."_

_Sandra placed a hoof on his shoulder. Her confident smile turned into a soft one as she gently kissed his cheek. As she pulled away, a more serious look appeared in her eyes._

_"Sky, I know you want what's best for me, but-"_

_A dark laugh suddenly broke out in the middle of the room. Both ponies tensed up instantly. They had come to know this laughter. It was Amducias. Sky Fire's wings began to shine with fire, but before he could make a move shadowy tendrils knocked him down and kept him in place. Sky Fire growled as he fought back against the tendrils with all his might. But it was no use, they weren't giving an inch of letting him go._

_"S-Sky!" Sandra shouted, trying to reach over and help him. But he turned his head towards her. _

_"SANDY! RUN!" He shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_Sandra gritted her teeth, but reluctantly began to run off. But just as she began to run, she was grabbed from behind by a hand. A glinting smile with two sharp fangs in the shadows revealed who it was. Amducias. Sky Fire fought even harder now, he didn't want to see Sandra die. Not to the vampire who had killed five innocent victims already._

_"So, we finally meet, you young troublemaker." Amducias said, a hint of amusement in his tone, "You and your friends have caused quite a stir with my lord."_

_"Lemme go you bastard!" Sandra protested, trying her best to kick him with her hind legs. She even tried to bite into his hand. The vampire king however just laughed at her attempts to get away. It was absolutely futile to him._

_"Dammit Amducias!" Sky Fire spat, bile flew from his mouth, "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"_

_Amducias' smile disappeared as he turned his attention back to Sky Fire. With the flick of his hand, the tendrils held the pegasus even tighter than before. Sky Fire winced in pain somewhat from being squeezed, but he didn't stop fighting. Never in his life had he felt so powerless against somebody! He had to do something, if he didn't..._

_"You don't get it, do you?" Amducias finally said, "You made a grave error crossing us, Sky Fire, and now you shall pay the price. Not by blood, oh no...but by seeing just how your so called 'heroism' has destroyed all that you care for around you!"_

_Amducias extended his hand out to the side. Dark magic began to materialize as a sinister smile grew across his face. The magic then formed into a black jagged knife. The knife itself was obsidian. But what caught Sky Fire's attention the most though was the blood stains on it. His eyes shrunk in fear at the sight. Now he fought even harder against the tendrils holding him in place._

_"No..." He begged, "No, don't do this! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! LET HER GO!"_

_The vampire king just laughed darkly at his pathetic attempt to get free. He turned his head back to Sandra, who was squirming with all her might to break free from his grasp. Amducias grinned in malice as he turned back to Sky Fire._

_"Let this moment burn itself into your mind, Sky Fire! May you always remember this day whenever you THINK about meddling in matters that do not concern you!" He began to move the knife slowly towards Sandra's neck, "And...let this serve as an example to ANY who dare oppose the Monster Kingdoms!"_

_Sandra continued to squirm in his grasp. Sky Fire fighting even harder as the knife drew closer and closer to her throat. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched helplessly. He couldn't even light the tendrils on fire to get free. Just as the knife was placed on her throat, Sandra stopped squirming. _

_She turned towards her lover. Sky Fire's eyes were wet with tears as the scene began to play out. Sandra calmly closed her eyes. After what felt like an eternity of silence, she finally spoke._

_"Sky Fire...don't look."_

_Just as she quickly as she said those words, the knife drew across her throat. Sky Fire yelled out in anger, anguish, pain, and sadness as he watched her lifeless body fall to the ground. His strength had returned. Using all of his might, he broke free from the tendrils that held him in place. As soon as he was free, he flew right at Amducias, his entire body covered in flames..._

XxXxX

"That son of a BITCH!" Rainbow shouted, buck kicking a wall in fury. Her eyes were flaming with anger. "That bastard! That crook! Wait'll I get my hooves on him! I'll...I'll..."

Sky Fire's eyes had been closed the entire time he told her what had happened. The memories were so painful. He had kept it bottled up for so long, but now it was finally out. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he opened them to face Rainbow.

"I failed in protecting her. She died because I couldn't free myself in time...but when he killed her I...I just snapped." He began to grit his teeth, "I took him down, burnt him alive, and then I confronted Storm Rider about his crimes, showed him proof, all of it."

His tears became even heavier. All the emotion that he kept hidden for so long was finally being released.

"But that couldn't bring her back. She was gone, taken from me and the world..."

"...You loved her, didn't you?" Rainbow asked. Sky Fire just gave her a nod.

"Yes...I was close to...to.. considering asking her to be my mate. An earth pony as my mate...it was something that I began to find myself more comfortable with the idea with...but they took her from me. And now...now I can't bear the thought of loosing someone else I treasure..."

Rainbow blinked as he placed one hoof on her shoulder. A sad smile came to his face, despite his eyes being wet with tears.

"In case you haven't figured it out, it's you.." He said.

She stood in silence for what felt like minutes. She admitted that she was beginning to get a little jealous of how Sandra was close to him during his time in Rainyville, but she never once thought that he valued her that closely. Rainbow quietly nuzzled him, fighting back her own tears.

"You won't..." She said, "We'll both make sure of that..."

Sky Fire's body felt like it was about to collapse on itself. Rainbow smiled softly as she wrapped one leg around him in a tender hug. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes as well as the two held each other. She knew his pain. What he needed now was not just a friend, but somepony who would stand by his side and support him. She would be that support. She would always be loyal to him. No matter what.

Before the tender moment could continue on, a loud scream of terror came from the door. Both of them turned and noticed that the small Diamond Dog of the main trio had ran right into the training room. Sheer fear spread across his face as he came up to the two.

"Trouble! Big trouble! Big monster in the foyer! BIG monster!"

Rainbow blinked a couple of times. There was a monster in the mansion? The timing couldn't have been less perfect. She sighed before turning back to Sky Fire.

"Let's go...for her."

Sky Fire said nothing as he gently wrapped his neck around her own. Silent tears falling onto her mane.

"...For her..."

A warm smile grew to Rainbow's face.

"Let's go, tiger."

The two pegasai flew off towards the foyer. Determined to face this monster and beat it for Sandra. It was the least they could do for her memory. As they approached at the foyer, both prepared for combat. But when they arrived, there was nothing in the hallway. Rainbow scratched her head in confusion.

"Huh, you'd think a monster would be easier to spot..."

Before Sky Fire could give her a response, a shrill cry was heard all around the room. Both of them were forced to cover their ears. When the cry began to die down, a new voice echoed around the room.

"Help...me..." Was all it said.

Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Twilight and the rest of the group ran into the foyer now. Save for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they were all gathered together.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"What're you guys doing here?" Rainbow asked in shock, "I thought I told you to-"

"It hurts...Sky..."

Sky Fire froze in the spot he was standing at. It was difficult at first, but the voice was eerily familiar to him. When realization of who the voice belonged to came to him, his eyes grew wide in shock. He knew who it was that was begging for help.

"S-Sandra?" He asked, looking around the room frantically.

"Sky...where are you...agh...no...not again, don't make me go back again..." The voice begged, it was beginning to grow louder now, shaking the room as the voice grew. "No...NO! NO! I don't want to turn again! Sky, help me! It hurts! NOO!"

Luna braced herself as she turned towards the center of the room. She could feel a strong pull of energy forming in the center. She dragged one hoof across the ground, snorting as she waited for the appearance of the new force.

"Get ready! Something's coming!" She shouted.

As the others readied themselves for battle, Sky Fire stood alone. A low growl coming from his throat as they waited for the appearance of the new being.

"Amducias...LET HER GO!" He yelled, a ring of fire appearing around him on the ground, "LET HER GO NOW!"

As if on cue, Sandra's voice cried out in pain and torment once again. A bright flash burst into the center of the room. The flash was so bright that it forced the ponies to shield their eyes, unless they ran the risk of becoming blind. As the light began to fade, the group nearly does a double take at what they see. Sky Fire showing the most disgust out of them all.

The creature was an unnaturally large mare-like creature. Its wings were made entirely of daggers, that shimmered in the light. In place of the head, was a large mass of darkness that formed a pony's face. But the most unique thing about the creature though was what was on its chest area. A small, pulsating crystal like chamber. The creature let out a low whine of pain. Fluttershy quickly hid, but then stuck her head out to watch the approaching battle.

"W-What is that thing?" She asked meekly. Luna snarled as she stared the creature down.

"An Homunculus...they're twisted abberations created by the Vampires using the bodies and souls of their victims..."

"That's SICK!" Rainbow spat, opening her wings for combat.

The creature reared back and screamed loudly. As it did, its dagger wings aim at the party. The group quickly dodged the flying knifes as they flew out. Luckily, none of them were cut. Sky Fire floated above the others. He could not take his eyes off the creature's 'head.' It was not the Sandra he knew. Amducias had tormented her and turned her into something she was not.

A monster.

"Sandy..." He said quietly before landing behind the group. A orange red glow surrounded his body once more. "I'll release you from that hell!"

As he continued to gather power for his attack, Twilight was on the offensive. Using what she had learned from her studies with her mentor, she fired a blast of magical energy towards the homunculus' chest. The attack slammed into the crystal, forcing the beast to stagger somewhat. Twilight smirked, her attack was somewhat based off the sunlight. If there was one source of light that could penetrate even the deepest darkness, it was the sun.

But her attack wasn't enough to stop the beast. With another scream, it reared back and flapped its wings once more. Dagger feathers flew towards the party, who were once again forced to dodge the attacks. Rainbow skidded to a halt and jumped into the air. Quickly spinning in place, Rainbow formed several wind 'orbs' to use. Without wasting any time, she kicked each one towards the beast.

The wind orbs didn't have the same power as Twilight's sunlight ray, but they did manage to make the beast stagger again. Rainbow formed several more and began kicking them towards the beast once again. But the beast was more than ready this time for her attack. Quickly bringing up one of its wings, the wind orbs dispersed harmlessly when they made contact with it. Rainbow swore under her breath, dodging more daggers as the monster took its chance to attack.

Luna took her turn to attack next. Her horn shined brightly with lunar magic as she turned to face the monster. Wasting no time, the younger of the two princesses fired several lunar rays at it. These attacks were stronger than both Twilight and Rainbow's, but they weren't enough to really damage the creature. The homunculus screamed again, flapping its left wing towards Luna. If it wasn't for a last second spell, she would have been slashed by several daggers.

Rarity and Applejack however were not to be left out of the battle. Rarity began to create several gems with her magic, each one she created she handed over to Applejack. The work horse began buck kicking each of the gems at the monster. Because of Applejack's physical strength, the force of the impact she left on the beast was considerable. As the homunculus fell over, Applejack turned to Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Leave this thing to us!" She said, kicking another gem right at her target, "I reckon we can take it down quickly before it gets too powerful!"

"R-Right!"

"Be careful!"

As the two quickly ran to find cover, the battle continued to rage on. Rainbow flew above the beast, trying to find a spot that she could charge at from above. The dark mass however twisted and churned as a tendril lashed out. The tendril grabbed her around one of her hind legs. Rainbow snarled.

"Leggo!"

She began biting ferociously at the tendril. The sudden biting caused the tendril to recoil, eventually releasing her after several bites. Just as soon as the tendril released her though, one of Luna's rays slammed into the crystal chamber. The sudden impact caused the beast to shudder and moan loudly. The younger princess grew an excited smile.

"That's it!" She said, "That crystal must be the creature's core! Aim for that!"

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow nodded in unison. The four began throwing attacks towards the beast, aiming directly for its core. But the beast was not stupid. It knew that they had learned where its weak point was at. The beast flapped its wings once again, throwing daggers that collided with each of their attacks.

"Dammit!" Twilight shouted, "It's not going to give us a clear shot at its chamber!"

Sky Fire, who had been silent for some time now, was finally readied. He had gathered just enough power to use. He knew his target, now all he had to do was hit it. Before the others could continue to attack, he said only one word.

"Afterburner."

Instantly, he raced past the others, hovering over the ground as he aimed himself at the core. Dodging the daggers from the beast, Sky Fire's eyes narrowed with determination. As he reached the beast, he pulled his right front hoof back and slammed it into the core with all his might. The force of the attack was so great that it began to crack the crystal. The others watched on in shock.

"Sky Fire!" Twilight yelled, "Move away! Hurry!"

"What are you doing you idiot?" Rainbow snapped, "Get away from it before it kills you!"

The beast roared in anger and pain at the assault. The mass turned its head towards its attacker. When it saw that it was Sky Fire, it stopped moving. The crystal core continued to crack and glow. Sky Fire glanced up to the mass and smiled at it.

Then the core broke into thousands of pieces. This caused the beast to supposedly explode in a bright light that consumed both it and Sky Fire. As the explosion went off, Rainbow Dash's face was completely devastated by what she was seeing in front of her.

"SKY FIRRRREEEE!"

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Freedom and Revelations

"SKY FIRE!" Rainbow shouted, trying her hardest to see through the smoke while the rest of the group coughed, "Sky Fire, say something! Where are you?"

There was no response from him. Rainbow's eyes shrunk in fear at the silence. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be. Not after being gone for so long. They had just been reunited a month ago. How could their connection end so quickly? The group is quiet as the light from the explosion began to die down. Rainbow hung her head down, biting her lips tightly.

"D-Don't be g-g-gone...please..." She stammered, fighting back tears with all her might.

The group turned their gaze away from her. They didn't want to see her cry out in anguish. The war had just started and it seemed like a life was already lost to the cause. Rainbow fought back the tears in her eyes with all her might, but the urge to cry out was growing stronger and stronger. Her best friend was gone.

Spike rubbed his eyes a bit, in an attempt to both block out the bright light and remove the dust in his eyes. When his vision cleared up, he noticed two silhouettes laying down in the bright explosion. His eyes grew wide in shock as he pointed towards them.

"Look!"

Rainbow was the first to rear her head back up. At first she thought it was the tears in her eyes threatening to fall out, but when she dried her eyes quickly a huge grin grew across her face. Sprawled out across the floor were two ponies. The first was Sky Fire, who despite his injuries from Storm Rider's attack on Ponyville, didn't look too damaged. Laying across from him was an unconscious pink earth pony.

"Sky Fire!" The group shouted together as they rushed up to him.

The white pegasus groaned a bit as his eye lids fluttered briefly. A smile came to his face when he glanced over to the second pony in front of him.

"Told you...I'd set ya...free..."

The rest of his body strength was nearly spent as his head nearly fell over from exhaustion. It didn't help that the injuries from his fight with Storm Rider weren't healed completely yet, but as far as he was concerned he was glad to have saved the pink earth pony.

Before his head slammed into the ground though, he felt two front legs grab a hold of it. Barely having the strength to keep his eyes open, he glanced back to the owner of the legs.

"Can't kill me that easily...Dashie girl." He said. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all shared the same smile together.

Rainbow was trying her hardest to hide her forming tears in her eyes. He was alive. Thank the Creators above, Sky Fire was alive. She wanted to do so much to him. She wanted to hug him for being alive. She wanted to hit him for making such a reckless move. More or less, she wanted to do a combination of both of them. Instead though, she gently head butted him with a grateful smile.

"You crazy idiot...I thought I was the daredevil of the group." She said, managing to hold back happy sobs.

Luna walked over to the two pegasai, her horn covered in a warm healing light as she placed it onto Sky Fire's body. Slowly but surely, his injuries began to recover. After a minute of the spell's touch, the white pegasus' injuries were much more severe than before.

A sudden groan came from the second pony, who had slowly began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened, barely able to sit up after the events of what happened.

"Where...where am I...?" She asked, the group noticed her voice was soft. A large scar across her neck indicated why she had such a soft voice. Rarity nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Ah!" She cried, "Ghoul!"

"No, Rarity, she's not a ghoul." Twilight said, studying the scar closely. A confused look came to her face. "It looks like she was under control from Amducias..."

The pink pony looked around the room in confusion. The she glanced back at herself, checking to see if she was still in her own body. Her eyes were full of shock as she came to realization of her status.

"I'm...I'm myself again?" She asked, "The curse...is gone?"

The pink pony inhaled sharply as she forced herself onto her knees. It was obvious to see that even if she was herself once again that she still was weak. She also looked like a mess. Blood stains around her scar still remained. Her tail and mane were also ruffled up and dirtied.

She glanced to the main group, unaware of Sky Fire's presence.

"That bastard kept me alive...turned me and the other five into his...'Queens.'" She pointed to the large stitched scar on her neck. She blinked a couple of times, not realizing that she was in an entirely different area.

"Where...where is this?" She asked, "This isn't Rainyville..."

Sky Fire, who was able to stand slight on his own now, glanced to the new pony. His lips turned into a large smile as his eyes began to water up. At first he thought he was hearing things, but now he knew. His hearing had not betrayed him.

"Welcome back...Sandy." He said, gently closing his eyes again, leaning his head against Rainbow's hold on him.

Sandra's ears shot up at the sound of his voice. A teary smile formed on her face as she turned to see him.

"N-No way..." She breathed, "S-Sky you're..."

Sandra couldn't take it anymore. As her tears welled up in her eyes, she threw herself at him, sobbing onto his neck as she held him tightly.

"SKY FIRE! Thank the Creators...thank the Creators you're still alive! I...I thought I had..."

Sky Fire said nothing as his own eyes welled up with tears, despite the warm smile growing across his face. He opened one wing and gently placed it around her in happiness.

"I thought I had lost you too..." He said, "But the important thing is that you're back..."

As the two friends reunited, the rest of the group had varried reactions to their reunion. Fluttershy was grinning ear to ear in happiness. Rarity had her hoofs in front of her mouth in shock and joy. Applejack had thrown her hat up into the air. Pinkie was openly bawling at the reunion. Twilight seemed content, and touched.

Rainbow however, found herself the most conflicted of the group. She was very happy that Sky Fire's old girlfriend was still alive. But on the other hoof, she was...jealous? Why should she be jealous? The two pretty much deserved each other. It's not like she had any feelings for Sky Fire. At least, that's what she told herself constantly. But seeing him with another mare began to make her question her feelings.

Sky Fire seemed to notice that she was watching. With a slight tap he and Sandra pulled away from each other briefly. He turned to the group, a relieved expression took over his face.

"Everypony, this is Sandra. She's a very close friend of mine from what I was investigating Rainyville."

The group walked up and began to introduce themselves one after another. After some explanation as to where they were, and what their mission was, Sandra nodded. She turned back to Sky Fire, still teary eyed as she hugged him again.

"It was horrible! I...I saw the whole thing, I saw you fight and defeat him...but after you left he just got up and took me to...to..." She clenched her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her face, "I don't even know where! I don't even know how he kept me alive...but before I knew it I was that...that THING!"

Rainbow walked up and placed a wing on her shoulder. The blue pegasus was not an expert at comforting, but she wasn't going to let a pony her old friend cared for relive the memories alone.

"Well, all that's behind you now, Sandy." She said, offering her the best comforting smile she could give, "We won't let those bastards hurt you ever again."

Sandra turned to her. Her eyes seemed to examine Rainbow briefly before nodding once.

"You're...Rainbow Dash, right?" She asked, smiling as the former nodded. A knowing smile came to Sandra's face. "Thank you..."

Luna smiled at the turn of events. Despite the horror they saw from their battle with Sandra in her 'Queen' form, things were not so bad. She once remembered her sister telling her that every little bit helps. Sandra's freedom might have been small now, but it would no doubt be a great asset in the future. She turned back to the large and small Diamond Dogs, who were still cowering.

"Please show Sandra to a vacant room so that she may rest." She instructed.

"Excuse me, Princess?" Sky Fire said, walking up, "If it's not too much trouble, I'll take her to a vacant room."

Sandra smiled at his offer. The younger of the two princesses gave a simple nod of approval at his request. Sky Fire turned back to Sandra, helping her walk towards a vacant room that the mansion had on the bottom floors. The rest of the group began to head their separate ways for the afternoon. Fluttershy and Applejack went back to the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner. Rarity had begun galloping up the stairs to start warm bath water for Sandra. Twilight and Spike returned to the library to resume their studies while Pinkie Pie hopped back to her room to begin planning a return party for Sandra.

Rainbow Dash stood alone in the foyer however. A sad smile had replaced the joyful one she had earlier. A new feeling had taken over her now. She saw how happy Sky Fire was around Sandra. It was clear in his eyes that he loved her. A single tear ran down her cheeks as she began walking towards the training room.

_"Good on you, tiger..."_ She thought, trying her hardest to stop herself from breaking down.

XxXxX

"Elements...elements..." Twilight mused as she flipped through what could have been the fifth teeth book she had grabbed from the library's selves.

There had to be an answer within these books. Answers about what the Elements of Virtue were, how they could fight back against Amducias' powers, and maybe just maybe, how they could prevent war from ever consuming Equestria again.

So far though, she was not having any luck in finding those answers. Each book she read seemed to not have any information that she was not familiar with. Barely any of the books had mentioned the Elements of Virtue at all. And even those that did just spoke of them briefly for only a few sentences.

She had a feeling though. This book would be the one where she'd finally get some answers. She had absolutely no doubt that she would find them within this new book.

Her faith was not unrewarded. Halfway into the book, a new page spread out for her. She grinned at the title.

"Ah ha!" She said in triumph, reading it immediately, "The Elements of Harmony and Elements of...of...argh!

She threw her front hooves up in frustration.

"It's too blurred! Where's a magnifying glass when you need one?"

Spike poked his head out from his basket at his best friend's frustration. He had known Twilight for all his life. Whenever she got this frustrated, the rest of the night would have been a nightmare listening to her look for a simple item. With a slight sight, he got up from his basket. Where would she be without him?

"Hang on, I think we have one in the satchel." He said as he began rummaging through their satchel. "Ah ha!"

He pulled out the best magnifying glass that they owned. A feeling of pride welled up in his chest. Then he noticed the slight crack in the lens.

"Er..." He stammered, "It's got a bit of a small crack in it, but it should still work."

Twilight smiled a little as she nuzzled Spike gently. She took the magnifying glass with her magic and placed it towards the blurred word.

"Come on...please..." She begged, trying her best to see the word. When she gained the right angle, a smile grew across her face. "Yes! I found the right book!"

Spike instantly jumped up in joy at the news. He always knew that she would find the answer. If there was any pony that could, it was no doubt Twilight Sparkle.

"What's it say?" He asked, hopping up on a stool beside her.

Twilight began reading out loud from the page.

"The Elements of Virtue, the counterparts of the Elements of Harmony." She began, "Each element exists as a balance to the other, and together the elements that correspond to one another are a powerful force."

She looked towards what appeared to be a list of the elements together. Using her magic to zoom in on the mostly blurred words, Twilight continued to read aloud.

"The following is a list of which Elements work best together. Each element is paired with their appropriate counterpart. The Elements of Honesty and Trust, the Elements of Generosity and Acceptance, the Elements of Kindness and Courage, the Elements of Laughter and Joy, the Elements of Loyalty and Leadership, and finally, the Elements of Magic and..."

Twilight squinted her eyes at the last word. But try as hard as she might, she couldn't make out the word. The unicorn let out another cry of frustration as she slapped her forehead with her right hoof.

"The last word is too hard to read! It's almost invisible!"

Spike grabbed the glass and placed his eye closely to the blurred word. Certain enough, the word couldn't be read. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Hey, you're right. It's like whoever wrote this didn't want anyone to read it. Kinda goes against the purpose of a book if you ask me."

Twilight groaned as she reached for a glass of water. Her young ward however, did not move from his spot. The more Spike tried to figure out the invisible word, the more he found himself drawn into it. His eyes seemed like they were about to vanish. His head began pulsing in pain as what felt like time passed by.

"Spike!" Twilight called out, shaking him slightly, "Spike, what is it?"

"Uh?" Spike's eyes looked mesmerized briefly before he shook his head. "Whoa, I think I just saw through time or something." Twilight tilted her head in confusion.

"Through...time?"

"I...I dunno." Spike admitted, "I was trying to figure out what the word was and all of a sudden I just got a headache..."

Twilight placed a hoof to her chin. The puzzle was getting more mysterious by the second. She remembered being told the Elements of Virtue before when they had moved into the mansion, but the events from today had happened so fast that she was having a hard time remembering the last one.

Just as she was about to give up on naming the element, it came back to her. She had to be sure if she was right though. Spike had a better memory that she did when it came to keeping a list.

"Spike, what was the last Element of Virtue Luna mentioned before?" She asked. Spike blinked a couple of times before he scratched his chin in thought.

"Uh...love I think." His eyes widen, "Wait...oh don't tell me..."

Twilight beamed.

"That's gotta be it! Magic and Love!" She pumped her right front leg in victory, "I think we can confirm at least on possible Element is among us, don't you think?"

Spike wasn't paying attention. He had slapped his face with his hand. He was confused as to why he was chosen to join them in the mansion, not that he wouldn't have joined them, but now he just felt stupid. The Princesses believed that he was a Bearer of an Element?

"What are you hiding your face for now?" Twilight asked, looking rather annoyed. Spike chuckled neverously.

"Oh, nothing." He lied. The baby dragon cursed in the back of his mind though. _"Me, have an element? Gimme a break..."_

Twilight quirked an eyebrow at her ward. A coy smile grew across her face as she leaned in close to him.

"Hold on there, are you thinking that you might be a bearer of an element now?" She asked. Spike immediately got defensive.

"Huh? Well, I-I mean there was that aura and..." The baby dragon shook his head, "NO! I mean, yeah, of course I don't have one! Especially one as mushy as love! Yuck!"

Twilight smirked at his attempt. But it did not convenience her. She poked him lightly in his chest.

"Look who's talking!" She said, "You get all tongue tied whenever you see Rarity walk into the room!"

Spike blushed in embarrassment before he cross his arms over his chest. She just had to go there about Rarity. How could he argue that point with her? She always found a way to be right around him.

"Ah well, you know..." He finally said. But it sounded really forced.

Twilight's smirk disappeared from her face. Concern for her best friend grew. Whenever Spike forced some kind of answer out, it was never a good thing. She placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Spike? You've been kinda sensitive on that kind of subject since the incident at the tree library with me and the goblin..."

Spike locked his eyes with her own. He hated when she would make him talk about what was bugging him. But at the same time, he couldn't imagine her not being concerned. She always was there for him since day one. He trusted her. And she trusted him. He sighed. If there was anypony that could understand, it had to be her.

"Well..." He started, scratching the back of his head nervously, "You see..."

"Twilight? Any luck?" A new voice said, interrupting their moment. Spike exhaled quickly in relief. He was never more grateful to see Luna walk into a conversation. The situation would have turned awkward if she hadn't.

"Oh!" Twilight quickly composed herself, "Luna! Great news! I found the pages about the Elements!"

Her horn glowed briefly as she brought the book forward to them. Luna smiled as she watched her sister's student blow some dust off the book carefully. When Twilight was certain it was completely clean she handed it over to Luna, who took it very carefully.

"Let's see..." She mused, looking at the text, "Hmm...wait, the text seems to trail off at the end. Odd..."

"Well, we managed to put two and two together from what you told us." Twilight said, "You remember, right?"

"Yes." Luna nodded, lifting her head up from the book. "Trust, Acceptance, Courage, Joy, Leadership, and Love. Based on the attack yesterday, the six of us that were targeted most likely possess either the Elements themselves, or the means to locate them." She placed a hoof to her chin in thought. "The question is who has which, and how are the Awakened?"

Twilight frowned as she stood beside Luna, reading the page alongside her.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out. Though from what we've seen here in the text, each Element seems to be partnered with the ones of Harmony. We already know that at least one element might be in the group already."

"Oh? Which one?" Luna asked. Twilight pointed to the Elements and their counterparts on the page.

"We think that Sky Fire might have one element. Leadership. So it is logical that if he has this element, that his partner is Rainbow Dash, who Bears Loyalty..."

"Yes, that's true." Luna smiled, "It also goes hand in hand with their feelings as well."

"You think so?" Twilight asked, "She thinks she hides it well, but I saw how jealous she was when he was hugging Sandra."

"Trust me, Twilight Sparkle, when you've been around along as I have, you tend to know when two ponies like each other." Luna said with a smile. Her eyes glanced to the table where the black book from before was placed after her near faint experience awhile back. Her eyes shrunk in fear.

"Wh-Where's that book?"

Twilight's face paled when she asked that question. She glanced to where they had placed the book before, but it was gone.

"T-The book is gone?" She asked, looking around frantically with Luna. The younger princess looked absolutely terrified at what was happening.

"I-I don't understand! I had it placed here where it couldn't cause any more trouble!" Her eyes flashed briefly, causing her head to rear back. "Something's happening...something...oh dear Creators...NO!"

The moon princess ran out of the library. Twilight quickly following after her. Whatever was happening now might have been even bigger than the battle with Sandra in her monstrous form.

XxXxX

"This time I'm sure to get it right!" Rainbow said as she bounced two balls at once. One on her head and another on her hind leg.

She had to do something to get her mind off of Sky Fire and Sandra. Trying to the world ball bouncing record was a great help. It helped her focus on something other than her best friend's girlfriend returning from the dead. She was getting close now, she was just about to break the record at long last. A piece of her mind though could not stop thinking about him.

Rainbow was slowly beginning to realize what this feeling was inside her heart. She cared for Sky Fire more than she cared for any other colt she knew. Hell, she could as well love him. They knew each other since they were just kids, they had always joked around with one another before, but she never once thought that their relationship could have been something more than friendship.

She sighed as she continued to bounce the two balls together. Her goal of breaking the record was nearly complete. This time, there was absolutely no distractions.

"998...999!" She said, her eyes widening in excitement as the two balls fell towards her.

BOOM!

An explosion of dark blue mist suddenly appeared in the room. The force of the explosion caused Rainbow to topple over, throwing her off balance and stopping her from breaking the world record. She glanced to the mist, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"What the?" She asked, but her mouth nearly dropped in shock at the form the mist took. "No way...NIGHTMARE MOON?"

Rainbow was half correct. While the creature looked exactly like Nightmare Moon, her eyes were pure white. Unlike the original Nightmare Moon as well, she was more feral and dangerous than her original counterpart. The Nightmare Moon copy growled lowly as it lashed out at Rainbow with misty tendrils. The blue pegasus was took shocked by the sight of the copy that she couldn't react in time!

"Dash!" A familiar voice called out.

Sky Fire flew past the Nightmare Moon copy quickly before turning his good side to take the hit from her misty tendrils. Rainbow nearly jumped up at the sight of him taking a hit. He had already pushed himself enough today, she couldn't even think of him pushing himself even more.

"HAHAHAHA!" The copy laughed, "DIE DIE DIE!" Before she could attack again though, Luna's voice called out form the hallway.

"STOP!"

The young moon princess blasted the copy with her magic. In one shot, she destroyed the copy to dust. She began panting heavily as both Sky Fire and Rainbow looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell WAS that?" Both asked together.

"I...I don't know...some sort of clone...I think..." Luna said, falling to her knees as exhaustion suddenly took her.

"Luna!" Twilight cried, rushing in and helping her stand back up some. "What happened?"

"Some weird clone of Nightmare Moon appeared out of nowhere and attacked Rainbow." Sky Fire grunted, but a smile overcame his pain.

"Her attacks were weak like no tomorrow though.."

"The book...its involved, I know it." Luna mused, before turning her attention back to Sky Fire. "It...it was weak you said?" Rainbow quickly glanced over his body.

"Hey yeah, he's right." She confirmed, "There's barely any nicks on him at all."

"Hah..." Luna laughed, "She was an imperfect clone then...Twilight, go to my room and prepare my mirror. We need to tell Celestia of this immediately."

Twilight nodded as she trotted to Luna's room to retrieve the mirror. Sky Fire quickly bowed his head towards Luna, a grateful smile on his face.

"Thanks for the timely arrival, Princess. I owe you one."

"It was no trouble."

Luna smiled as she walked back towards her room. Leaving the two pegasai alone together in the room. Rainbow coughed a bit as she glanced away from Sky Fire.

"So...I guess you gotta get back to Sandra?" She asked. Sky Fire sighed however as he turned to her, gently turning her face back to his.

"Actually...I came here to talk to you about something..."

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Let Love In

Rainbow's cheeks felt a little warm as Sky Fire's hoof touched her cheek. If she had to be honest, she wasn't expecting him to even come back to her. What with Sandra being back, she thought he would have spent more time with her instead of Rainbow.

What really surprised her though was how firm he sounded. Since he returned, he hadn't really taken that kind of tone with anypony. The last time he did was when he was in charge of the weather patrol team. She was nearly speechless from his tone alone.

"Really?"She finally found her voice, "But...what about...?"

Before he could answer her, one of the balls she was bouncing rolled into his front legs. The white pegasus glanced down at the ball with a quirked eyebrow. Sky Fire sighed as picked it up before placing it back on the self closest to them.

"You never did hide your feelings well, Dash." He said, his tone still firm and strong, "You know that, right?"

Another faint blush came across Rainbow's cheeks. What was it about that tone he was using that made her feel embarrassed just by hearing it?

"...What's your point? She asked lowly. Sky Fire frowned.

"My point is that I saw you looking at me and Sandy when I was leading her to her new room."

Rainbow flinched at those words. If there was one thing Sky Fire was, it was being very observant. That was another trait of his that she nearly forgot. She knew what was coming. Deep down in her heart she always knew that he would approach her about this subject someday. She wanted to cry out in frustration. Why did he have to do it the day his girlfriend came back?

"...I-It's not like I'm JEALOUS or anything." She quickly said, trying to avoid his gaze. She knew that it wouldn't help much, but she didn't want to see the look in his eyes.

"Rainbow, we both know that's a lie." He said. Rainbow's ears flattened. The only time he ever used her first name was when he was serious. Her heart felt like it was about to fall apart when he said that.

Sky Fire walked up to her slowly. Rainbow prepared herself for the worst. Normally this would be the part where a colt would tell her to leave him alone. But what made it even worse was that it was going to come from her best friend. Her eyes almost began to water up as he stood in front of her. Rainbow full expected him to tell her off.

However, he gently placed a wing on her neck.

"And I know how you feel...about me."

Rainbow's eyes shrunk in shock. He knew? What gave it away? She kept it to herself for such a long time that she thought she didn't have to reveal it unless she was ready to. But she knew Sky Fire. He always found a way to figure things out. Slowly, she turned her head back at him. Her lip quivering.

"I...I thought you DIED back there, Sky Fire!" She squeaked, "If...If I lost you, just after seeing you again...I-"

Sky Fire just smiled as he gently head butted her head back. Rainbow's cheeks felt like they were on fire at how close his face was to her own. She began to feel weak in her hind legs. Something that she never felt before.

"I know." Sky Fire said, his own cheeks turning a bit pink as well, "But I told you that it wouldn't die that easily...and honestly..." He nuzzled his face against her own. Rainbow's heart felt like it was about to explode. "I feel the same about you..."

Her eyes widened in shock at that confession. He admitted that he felt the same way to her. No pony had ever done that for her before. She was always so pushy, bossy, and sometimes rude to everypony that came near her that she couldn't imagine one feeling the same for her. Once again, she found her voice to speak.

"S...Seriously? But...but I'm a bi-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Sky Fire had gently pulled her into an embracing hug. His eyes closed slightly while she stood in his front legs. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Not just from being nervous, but from a feeling of joy as he held her. Slowly she returned his hug, closing her eyes as well.

"...Sky Fire, I... I...I never was the best at this kinda thing, but," A smile came to her face, "...I really...c-care for you."

"I know..." He says, smiling as he leans his neck on her. "I've always cared for you as well...ever since we graduated Flight Academy together..."

Rainbow's bliss almost ended as she remembered Sandra. She didn't pull away from his hug, but the question was eating her away.

"W-What about Sandra? D-Don't you..."

Sky Fire exhaled a sigh. Rainbow could tell that it was a choice decision that he had to make. But what she didn't know was the story behind it. The white pegasus leaned his neck on her own softly.

"It took a wakeup call from somepony to let me know..." He said solemnly, "And Sandy made it clear to me...

XxXxX

Twenty Minutes Earlier

"It's so great to see you again..." Sky Fire said as he laid beside Sandra, nuzzling her face. "When Amducias 'killed' you I felt like my heart was shattered..."

Sandra smirked as she returned the nuzzle to him. She knew Sky Fire all too well to know that he could barely contain his emotions. She smiled at him before leaning her face on his neck gently.

"Heh...you always were the type to keep your emotions bottled up." She said with a smirk.

Sky Fire had tried to hide it in the foyer, but it was slowly starting to escape. Finally unable to hold it back anymore, tears run down his face. Tears of both anguish and joy at his reunion with Sandra. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders as he smiled tearfully.

"I missed you so much, Sandy...I'm so sorry that I-I c-couldn't stop him..."

"Hey now, big guy, easy up. I'm here now." She said with a smile, looking out to the hallway "And besides, it looks like you've already moved on in a way."

Sky Fire looked at her with a confused look. What did she mean by that he moved on in a way? He felt like an idiot as he realized what she had meant.

"Who? Rainbow? Well, she's a really good friend...I mean, you're back now. And-"

Sandra placed a hoof over his mouth. A somewhat disappointed look in her eyes formed as she pulled her hoof away.

"Sky...you know you could never lie to me successfully."

Sky Fire sighed. There was no point in hiding it from Sandra. He couldn't even convince her that when he arrived in Rainyville that it was just to visit for a friendly tour. She had some kind of way to drag the truth out of anypony she talked to. A key trademark of her's. The real issue though was what she was expecting him to say. If he lied, she would know it. But if he told the truth he could have hurt her.

"...Ok, maybe I do...love her." He sighed, "But I just can't...I can't just leave you for her...you just c-came back and...I can't just do that to y-you..."

Sandra frowned as she leaned in close to his face. Her eyes looking straight into his own as the subject continued.

"Sky..." She said, "Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me, after all you've been through with her, growing up with her, having a life with her in her town, you're just gonna abandon her for a street mare you've known for six years?"

Sky Fire bit his lip some, now at a true difficult crossroad. In his heart, he loved both of them dearly. He had known Rainbow for nearly all his life. But he and Sandra went through so much that it evened out between the two of them. They had fought to end a massive crime wave in Rainyville, that was something that held them together. How could he just break that bond? He glanced down to the ground.

"I..." He stammered, "I just don't want to break either of your hearts...I just can't..."

Sandra frowned slightly as she placed a hoof on his shoulder. It wasn't an easy decision for him to make. She knew that. She had a hard time deciding on it herself the moment she saw Rainbow Dash.

"...Sky, even when you were with me, I could tell you barely ever took your mind off her." She said with a warm smile. Some tears formed in her eyes as well.

"S-Sandy..." He said, nearly trembling now. "I...I love you...you know that..."

The pink earth pony just kept her warm smile as she lightly patted his shoulder.

"Yeah...but you know and I know that I could never replace her." She glanced over to the hallway again, watching Rainbow head towards her own room, "Speaking of which, don't you think you should go see her? You were awfully quick to leave her hanging back there."

Sky Fire's ears flattened. Now he felt like a complete jackass. He was so wrapped up about seeing Sandra again that he had left Rainbow alone in the foyer. He glanced back to the foyer, watching her walk to her room. What made it even worse was seeing the tear run down her cheek. His own eyes started to well as well. He never wanted to see Rainbow Dash cry over him. He had to make it right.

"...Go get her, tiger. And take good care of her." Sandra said with a smile, "You deserve her far more than you do me."

Sky Fire closed his eyes tightly at those words. His mind knew that she was right, but his heart was about to split in half at the truth. What mattered more? Seeing Rainbow happy or filling his own selfish desires? Finally giving in to what was right, he turned back to Sandra. He gently kissed her one last time, the former returning it as well, before pulling away.

"I'll...I'll always love you, Sandy..."He said with a hiccup.

"I know...and honestly, I'll love you too...as a friend." She said, giving him one final nuzzle for old times' sake.

Sky Fire smiled weakly as he stood up. With great difficulty he took a step towards the door. Now or never. As he took one more step, he glanced back to Sandra. Just to see if she had decided on changing her mind. She simply nodded at him, not budging an inch on the subject. Sky Fire wanted to turn back, but he knew that he couldn't. Sandra was right. Rainbow needed him more than she did.

The white pegasus walked out of her room slowly. Stifling a sob as he approached Rainbow's room, right before the Nightmare Moon clone's attack, he had to get composure over himself. Behind him, Sandra kept her same warm smile.

"...Take care of her, Sky." Sandra said with a smile. Before she could get up to move though, she was suddenly being grabbed from behind, "Hey, what the-?"

She glanced behind her to see who it was. It was Rarity. Sandra let out a sigh of relief, she thought something was trying to kidnap her again. The white unicorn smiled as she looked over Sandra.

"Darling, you are simply a mess!" She said, "This cannot go on! What you need is a warm bath!"

Sandra chuckled sheepishly as she was dragged away from her room. She was not much of a girly girl, but even she admitted that she needed a wash up. As Rarity took her up the stairs, Sky Fire glanced back to the two one more time.

"...Thank you, Sandy." He said. His smile vanished however when he heard Rainbow cry out in shock. Narrowing his eyes, he ran towards her room.

XxXxX

As Sky Fire finished his story, he just smiled. Even though tears ran down his face, he was better than he was before. The entire time he talked, he still held Rainbow gently in his legs. Not once did he let her go. He made that mistake once when he left Ponyville. He would never make it again.

"Sky Fire...thanks...for coming back." Dash said. Finally letting herself cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for...for leaving you like that." He said, tightening his hug. When he spoke again though, Rainbow's heart had a sudden surge of joy flow.

"I...I love you, Rainbow..."

Those were the four words she always wanted to hear from a colt's mouth. But never once did she imagine that it would have been her best friend saying those words. A wide smile grew over her face as she nuzzled his face.

"...Ohhh...and I love ya too, ya big oaf..."

Sky Fire grinned as the two shared soft intimate nuzzles. After a minute of sharing nuzzles with one another, he made a bold move. Before Rainbow could do anything, he gently kisses her lips once. Something that he admits only to himself that he wanted to do for some time. He could hear his own heart beating happily as he did so. Rainbow's eyes grew wide at the kiss. She didn't expect it to happen. She hadn't been kissed by anypony before in her life. It had taken her by such surprise that her wings stood up. The kiss at first felt alien, a part of her worried if she should have pulled away. But she didn't resist. Rather, she closed her shimmering eyes and accepted the kiss, returning it as well.

Since the event with Storm Rider and the attack on Ponyville by Amducias, she had forgotten what it felt like to be happy. Sky Fire opened one eye and saw her expression. With a slight smirk, he pulled back, ending the kiss. If there was one thing he had learned with his time with Sandra, it was to not make the first kiss too long. If he didn't, he wouldn't have made the desire for more to come. Based on Rainbow's reaction, he could tell that she wanted more.

"How was that, Dashie girl?" He jokingly asked, "Good enough for your first kiss?"

Rainbow stood in silence for just a bit before a smile came to her face. Taking the advantage, she playfully pinned him to the ground. This time Sky Fire's cheeks went red as she smiled down at him.

"...Yeah. Better, actually." She said.

She leaned down and silenced him with another kiss before he could make a joke. Sky Fire didn't argue back, returning it quietly as the two pegasai shared the quiet moment together. In the back of both of their minds, they didn't care if any of their friends came in. Just as long as they could be together was a fair price to pay for the slight teasing from their friends.

And that's all that really mattered.

To Be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get done. I've been really busy with college lately. But I did not forget this story. I hope you enjoy this one folks.

Chapter 17: The Creature That Feasts Upon Dreams

"A Nightmare Moon CLONE?"

Celestia's image in the magic mirror was a mixture of both shock and worry. It had been only five minutes since the brief confrontation with the clone, but the air was still tense with unease, specifically for Luna. Celestia looked even more nervous than her younger sister did. Twilight and Luna couldn't blame the ruler of Equestria for that. The two sisters only reunited two years ago. If anything threatened to drive them apart again, the two would have to relive an event neither wanted to remember.

"Yes, Princess." Twilight said, trying her best not to look away from her mentor's eyes. "It just appeared so suddenly. But it was rather weak, since it only took one blast from Luna to kill it..."

"This makes no sense..." Celestia mused, still in a state of shock. "We've detected no foul play on our end, and Zecora has secured the Everfree for the time being. How could it just..."

The ruler of Equestria narrowed her eyes . Now was not the time for them to be questioning why things had happened as such.

"Stay on your guard, Twilight. There's no telling what Amducias and Storm Rider are planning. I'll contact you if anything happens out here."

Twilight bowed her head out of respect quickly as Celestia's image began to vanish within the magic mirror.

"Understood, Princess." She said, "I'm concerned as well, but at least we know the elements they're after are not taken yet. Though we don't have any idea who represents which element, the only one we think might be plausible is Sky Fire possessing the qualities for one element..."

Celestia nodded her head once.

"Understood. Trixie, Zecora, and I will continue our own efforts on our ends. And please...be safe, all of you."

With that, the magic mirror went silent. An uneasy silence filled the room between Twilight and Luna. Nightmare Moon was a horrible event for not just them, but for all of Equestria. To see a clone of her just arise like it was nothing was disheartening.

Twilight couldn't help but wonder why Nightmare Moon was capable of gaining clones. But now she couldn't help but wonder why Discord didn't get any clones himself.

"Well..." Luna said, finally breaking the silence. "That...went well."

Twilight didn't give her a small laugh. The bond Luna and her mentor had together was such a strong one. While it was common knowledge that the two sisters loved each other dearly, most ponies wondered if Celestia even regretted sending her younger sister to the moon.

After seeing the fear that she had in her eyes was more than enough proof for Twilight. Celestia did not want to lose her sister ever again.

Luna yawned slightly before walking over to her bed, collapsing on it with a huff. Twilight frowned. She had only used one spell, yet she was acting like she had just used up all her magical powers in just one day.

"I don't get it...why am I so tired?" She asked.

"It's possible that you used a lot of magic against that clone," Twilight mused, "Maybe you should be more careful on how you use your magic from now on, Princess."

"Yes...that's probably it." Luna sighed, shaking her head, "I...I should stay here for the night. I'm sorry I couldn't be more of help today."

"Don't be sorry." Twilight said, "You did all that you could do and it's been a long day for all of us."

The purple unicorn smiled as she bowed her head respectfully towards Luna. The younger princess gave a slight smile at her manners. Twilight Sparkle was many things, respectful to her rulers being one of them.

"Besides, I have Spike to help me out tonight, even though he normally doesn't like to stay up late."

"Heh, all right. Just...don't push yourself too hard."

With that, Luna closed her eyes and began to sleep silently. Twilight giggled slightly before leaving the room. There was so much to do, and so little time to do it. In the back of her mind though, she was worried. Worried that they couldn't find the Virtue Elements, or who their Bearers would be. She bit her lip.

Could they even win this war? Creators knows what they were going to face later on down the road.

Shrugging the question about winning the war off her mind, Twilight walked back to Rainbow Dash's room. Hopefully there was still some dust remains of the clone. She would have loved to have a chance to study any samples that she could get her hoofs on.

When she arrived, she noticed that Applejack, Spike and Fluttershy were already in the room before her. She also noticed that Sky Fire was still with Rainbow, his tail gently wrapped around her's. A small knowing smile came to her face as she walked into the room. Rainbow put on a cheesy grin as she waved at her.

"What took ya, egg head?" She asked.

"I had to report what happened to Princess Celestia," Twilight answered, frowning a bit, "She's...not too happy about what I told her."

"I can understand that." Sky Fire said, his eyes narrowed. "I thought Nightmare Moon was gone forever."

"The original one might be, but if Amducias and Storm Rider could clone her..."

"Let's not think on it." Rainbow interrupted, "Anyway, you're here to examine the remains, right? Fluttershy came by earlier to check up on us too."

Twilight blinked a couple of times. Fluttershy came by? That was the last thing she would have expected from her. Still, it was in her element to make sure that her friends were ok.

True to Rainbow's word, Fluttershy was already by the pile of dust that was once the Nightmare Moon clone. She frowned somewhat as pulled away.

"Well?" Twilight asked.

"It was definitely magical in origin." Fluttershy said, placing a hoof to her chin. "Artificial too." Rainbow sighed,

"Well, it WAS a clone, so that last big goes without saying."

"I'm sorry, but I can't make any accurate observations with the remains like this. Princess Luna went all out against her."

"Well can you blame her?" Spike asked. "I would have gone all out the moment I saw something dark from my past."

"Well one thing's for sure, we need to be careful from now on." Sky Fire said, stretching his wings out some. "Everypony be on the lookout for anything that might be trying to attack us." Applejack gave a simple nod of her head.

"You know it, Fire, we'll be keeping a better eye on everypony."

For that brief moment, Twilight could have sworn that she saw an entirely different pony in Rainbow's boyfriend. For some time he never really looked like he wanted to take charge of anything. For that moment though, he was a completely different pony. A confident leader. In the back of her mind she had no doubt what his element was. The question was if he was willing to accept it or not.

"I should get back to the library." Spike said, walking past her before turning to face her. "You coming Twi?"

"Oh! Sure thing, Spike. I was gonna head there anyway." She quickly said. Fluttershy gave a slight nod of her head.

"With Luna resting, I'll be doing dinner tonight. I'll let you all know when it's ready."

The group went their separate ways for now, leaving Sky Fire and Rainbow alone in the same room. The two let out a huge sigh of relief as their friends left. Rainbow leaned on his shoulder gently, her eyes half closed.

"You think they know?" She asked.

"Knowing how observatent AJ is and how Fluttershy just seems to sense things? Most likely." He smirked, "But that doesn't mean we're gonna be 'lovely dovey' in front of them."

"Oh ha ha." Rainbow smirked, nudging him slightly. "Hey, wanna see if your cooking's gotten any better since before you left?"

"Er.." Sky Fire hesitated for a moment, "Believe me, you don't want me cooking anything if you want your stomach to stay calm." He smirked back at her briefly before nudging her back. "I'll tell you what, when you break the record, I'll learn to cook."

"You're on!"

XxXxX

Back in the library, Twilight and Spike spent most of the time sorting through most of the books. Both of them were looking for an answer as to what caused the Nightmare Moon clone to appear. Twilight's young ward frowned when he saw the worried expression on Twilight's face.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"She's resting up right now, she seems really tired for some reason and she hasn't even used a lot of power today." Twilight sighed, "It makes me worry, Spike. Especially with the coming events soon."

"I've been thinking..." Spike put a claw to his chin, "Maybe it has something to do with how that clone appeared..."

Twilight glanced back to her best friend with a quirked eyebrow. She had no doubt that it was somehow connected to the clone, but the way he said it was odd for him. Spike must have been getting either smarter or was still struggling to find the right words.

"Elaborate for me, cause that barely made any sense, Spike."

"Well, when Luna read the book she passed out and had a vision about Nightmare Moon, right?" He pointed out. "Now the book's gone, a Nightmare clone appears, and afterwards she says she's exhausted." He shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, it just sounds like she's being drained somehow."

Twilight's eyes shrunk in fear. If what Spike said was true then...she had to find Luna.

"Oh my gosh...Spike we have to wake her up!"

"What are you-"

"That book is trying to make her accept her dark powers again! We have to remind who she really is!"

XxXxX

Back in Luna's room, the young princess twitched in her sleep. Honestly, she wasn't having such an easy time sleeping. Even back at Canterlot, Luna could barely sleep an inch in her room. Every time she did, it was as if a piece of her was falling into darkness. It was only thanks to Celestia that she hadn't been taken by her nightmares.

She remembered the day she was freed from Nightmare Moon's control the first time. How accepting her sister was. The days that she spent with Celestia recovering her strength. How happy she was. She was finally home.

But then the nightmares began to come. She remembered the first one. It was so vivid that she could have sworn she was still awake. She woke up screaming bloody murder. It took Celestia holding her tightly to calm her down.

But Celestia wasn't in the mansion with them. The nightmares could come at any moment they wanted. The one thing Luna feared the most above anything was being forced back into her dark alter ego. The terrible deeds she had done as Nightmare Moon, though she managed to clear her name two years ago, still bothered her.

Twitching in her sleep, Luna tossed over a couple of time. Within her dream, Luna saw only one single being. Nightmare Moon. In all her unholy glory and malice, the dark alicorn chased after her. Frightened like a small filly, Luna ran. She wanted to escape. She wanted to forever be free from this being's darkness. But where could she go? She was trapped in this dark dream world.

Finally, she came to a dead end. Forced to turn around and face Nightmare Moon, Luna let out a silent sob. The dark alicorn grinned in malice as she looked right into her eyes.

_"I'll keep coming back, no matter how many times you destroy me..."_ Nightmare Moon taunted, _"And each time, I will grow stronger while YOU grow weaker. We are one, Luna. That will never change..."_

"N-No..." Luna mumbled in her sleep, tears welling up behind her eyelids.

_"Just accept it! You deserve much more than what you're given! Join with me once again, and we shall take what is rightfully ours!"_

"No...SHUT UP!" Luna shouted, her horn glowing with lunar magic, "You're not me! You never WERE ME!" Angry tears ran down her cheeks, shaking in anger Luna rose in her dream. "I...don't..."

XxXxX

"NEED YOU!"

A bright flashed emanated from Luna's room briefly. The princess of the night tumbled out of her bed, panting heavily. She had done it. She was able to fend off the nightmares by herself since she was freed. A weak smile came to her face.

"I am...my own pony..." She said quietly. Her fatigue finally fading, Luna found the strength to stand back up on her own legs again.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight yelled from the hallway.

Luna glanced up, smiling as Twilight ran up to meet her. A wave of relief flowed through Twilight as she saw her standing. But she had not forgotten that there was still danger.

"Are you all right? The book, it's trying to make you into who you were before!"

Luna placed a hoof over Twilight's mouth. The purple unicorn blinked in confusion at first, but watched her mentor's sister carefully.

"I know." She said with a smile. "But I will not be taken again so easily."

"Princess..." Twilight began, but Luna interrupted her.

"Look, I'm starting to feel better." She said, stretching herself out. "I am myself, Twilight Sparkle. And I will never stop being so. Not when I know I have friends like you and Celestia who care about me."

Twilight's scared expression slowly turned into a smile. Gently nuzzling her friend, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're all right now, I would hate to lose a friend from you if you became Nightmare Moon again."

"Heh, don't think I'll disappear that easily."

The two shared a quick laugh with one another. Twilight glanced back to the library, noticing the books falling over. She coughed a bit as Spike ran around, helplessly trying to put them back into place. She blushed in embarassment as she turned back to Luna.

"That...and having some extra help in the library would be great too." She said. Luna giggled briefly before nodding her head.

"Of course. Lead the way."

XxXxX

Back in the Dark Castle, Amducias finished reading the black tome that he had placed in the mansion. A confident smirk grew to his lips.

" Yes, Luna. Cherish your freedom. But don't think this is the end of your ordeal. After all..."

He turned around in his chair to see dozens upon dozens of Nightmare Moon clones that continue to grow in number. It was an order from Storm Rider, or rather his master, to carry out. The vampire king let out a soft chuckle.

"Your inner darkness has to go SOMEWHERE. Hmhmhmhm..."

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Season 2 has come and gone, and man was it an awesome season! Just to let everyone know, a vast majority of Season 2 stuff will not be mentioned for a long time in this story. So just keep in mind this. Discord, the Changelings, and several other major characters from Season 2 won't have any 'screen' time until later on. That being said, enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 18: The First Assignment!

Nearly two weeks had passed since the events that happened. Sky Fire and Rainbow Dash were now known as an official couple to the rest of the group, Sandra was fitting into her new found freedom quite well, and Luna's previous nightmares had ceased for the time being. It seemed so unlikely that they were at war.

That was the part that they were all nervous about. The actual battles that would follow. The waiting was a near death grip on the group. Each and every day felt like it would be the day they would go into battle against Storm Rider and Amducias. It was really bothersome for them. Sure the Mane Six had previous battle experience when they fought against the Changelings a year ago, but their new foes proved to be far most devastating.

Amducias and Storm Rider however were biding their time. For what, they could not say at the moment. But in their hearts they knew that whatever it was they were planning, they had to be ready for them.

In order to pass the time in the mansion without going insane, all the while awaiting orders from Celestia, the group would partake in training sessions with one another. It was during these sessions that each one of the Mane Six learned of their abilities as the Bearers of Harmony.

Applejack was granted incredible magical strength, allowing her to pull up large rocks from the ground and easily buck kicking them. Rainbow Dash's speed increased two fold, and was granted control over the wind. Rarity, being a unicorn, had an easy time learning her element's powers. Not only was she able to track down gem stones, she was able to summon them and use them as barrage weapons. Pinkie Pie's element granted her strange and random attacks, but they fitted her due to her element. Fluttershy, being the kindest of the group, learned how to use healing magic thanks to her element.

Twilight, who had more experience in magic than her friends, had the easiest time adjusting to her new found powers. Easily the strongest of the six, Twilight's magical abilities already granted her a number of unique spells.

As for the rest of the group, Sky Fire would spare freely with both Applejack and Rainbow Dash when they were in need of one. Sweetie would hold up targets, willingly, for her big sister, Applebloom studied under her sister for her family history, and Scootaloo continued to seek out her cutie mark. Spike and Luna however, were having the hardest time at figuring out why they were targeted. Although out of the two of them, Spike had a hunch for why he was a target.

Luna had the hardest time of the bunch. The nightmare from two weeks ago did not help her confidence. She was always afraid to fall asleep. Who could have blamed her though? She spent a thousand years on the moon trapped by her dark alter ego. Two years ago she wasn't affected by her dark ego, it all started when Amducias returned.

As for the group's newest recruit, Sandra, Rarity took it upon herself to make her forget the pain she went through. The diva pony would always schedule a weekly wash up for her. Sandra didn't complain of course. It helped let go of all the tension in her body as far as she was concerned. Today was no exception.

As Sandra walked into the small spa area, Rarity grinned happily.

"Ah, Sandra! You're right on time!" She said happily. "Fluttershy and I were just in the middle of preparing the tub!"

Rarity glanced over to the Diamond Dogs, who had brought in buckets of coals so that the water could be warmed up. Her eyes glinted dangerously as they looked at her dead on.

"Out!"

"Y-Yes Miss Rarity!"

Just as had they appeared, the Diamond Dogs vanished from the room. Sandra chuckled at the sight of the fleeing trio. Fluttershy trotted up gingerly at the Rarity's shout. A nervous smile on her face as she turned to her best friend.

"W-Was that really needed, Rarity?" She asked

"Oh darling, of course it was!" Rarity answered, "They would have stayed here and watch us if I hadn't told them to leave."

"Heh, well if you ask me it works like a charm." Sandra said with a smirk. "Nicely done, Rarity."

Rarity grinned at Sandra's approval. Gently leading her to the tub they had prepared. Sandra sighed contently as she stepped into the warm bath water.

"How long have you been um...um..." Fluttershy began to say. Not certain how to address what had happened to Sandra.

The pink earth pony just smiled kindly at her hesitation for the briefest of moments. Quietly she put up a hoof to stop Fluttershy from possibly making a mistake.

"It's all right, Miss Fluttershy." She said gently, "I've been trapped in that thing ever since that day one year ago."

Sandra sighed as she leaned against the wall of the tub, allowing the warmth to relieve any pain from her body.

"I'm just glad that it's over..."

"It...It must've been horrible." Fluttershy said meekly.

"You have NO idea." Sandra said with a slight hint of despair before turning to Rarity. "Rarity, right? You seem to know Sky Fire pretty well. How's he been doing?"

"Well..." Rarity hesitated for a bit, "He's been beating himself up for awhile now. The Scootaloo event didn't help and I'm sure what happened to was...something that he blamed himself for a long time." The white diva pony frowned as she glanced away from Sandra. "I'm sorry if it's too much to talk about."

"No, it's all right." Sandra said, looking down into the bath water. "I admit, this last year was pretty much nonstop pain." A small smirk forms across her face. "But I'm a tough girl. I don't break so easily, and Amducias knew it. He must've figured sending me against my former lover would finally do it."

"It's just really sad how evil the other Monsters Races have become..." Fluttershy said with a frown, "My father used to tell me how Equestrians and the other races once got along." Rarity also frowned ass he used her magic to make the bath water more comfortable for Sandra.

"Fluttershy, dear, that was a long time ago." She said, quickly deciding to change the subject as she turned back to Sandra. "I simply cannot imagine a day without a nice relaxing bath. And your poor neck! Scared by that knife!"

Sandra gave a slight chuckle as she placed a hoof on her scar.

"Don't worry about it. Aside from my voice being a bit softer, it doesn't really bother me." Her ears perked up a bit as she turned to them. "There's something I wanna know. Storm Rider...did Sky Fire or the Princess make that sonuvabitch pay?"

"Er..." Fluttershy cleared her throat a bit. "Actually, we're in the middle of fighting him right now."

"I see...well, it's about time if you ask me."

Rarity smiled a bit at Sandra's approval. Though a small piece of her couldn't help but feel a bit hesitant about this whole situation. Sandra was different from all the other mares, save for Rainbow Dash, that she knew. So eager to go into battle and wanting to know if their enemy was already taken down.

She really couldn't blame her though. She and Sky Fire had been fighting against Storm Rider in Rainyville longer than anypony else had. But the one thing that bothered her more than anything else was that Sandra was killed. Yet her she was before them, alive again.

Quietly she poured some bath oil into the tub. Her heart began racing as she thought on how to ask her next question without sounding offensive.

"What...what was it like?" She asked, a mixture of concern and nerves running through her. "You know to...to.."

"To die?" Sandra finished for her, offering a small smile. "Well, truth be told I'm not sure if I was ever 'dead.' At least by normal ponies' standards."

Sandra leaned against the rail of the tubs as she continued her story. Memories of Rainyville flashing through her mind.

"When Amducias slit my throat, I certainly FELT like I was dying. I couldn't move, could barely hear or see. But just as the metaphorical light hit me I just...stopped. I could hear and see, but I couldn't do anything else. I saw Sky Fire go berserk and fry the bastard, but after he left...I don't know what that undead scum's made of, but he just wouldn't die."

Sandra closed her eyes before clenching her teeth. Painful memories from the battle would no doubt haunt her mind for a long time to come. But still she pressed on with her story.

"He just got up as if nothing happened, carted me off to some lair place and...I think you can guess what happened next."

Rarity's couldn't have been in more shock if another story had been told. For a beautiful earth pony like Sandra to endure such pain and suffering. It had to be one of the most difficult things to go through! The diva pony's lip quivered as she gently nuzzled Sandra.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked it's just that..." She hesitated a bit, but found her voice again quickly. "Sky Fire is important to all of us, Rainbow especially, we don't want him to lose his cool again, you understand of course?"

"I can understand fully." Sandra smirked playfully. "I was happy that he went nuts on Amducias but...that rage...I had had no idea he was capable of that. It was kinda scary in hindsight."

Rarity decided not to push the subject more as she went to grab a soft towel for Sandra. What she or the others didn't know though was what Sandra truly saw when Sky Fire attacked Amducias in full rage. She only saw it for a brief moment, but when her former boyfriend attacked the vampire king, she saw something that scared her to the very core.

Sky Fire's normal emerald green eyes had turned into a dark shade of blood red.

XxXxX

During Rarity and Sandra's talk another conversation was going on at the same time. Twilight, Luna, and Spike sat together in the foyer on the couch. Luna had a kind smile on her face as she and Twilight finished reading a book on the monster races.

"To think that there are so many other races out there..." Twilight said in awe. "I can hardly believe it."

Luna chuckled a bit at Twilight's amazement. Aside from their race, the griffons, and the dragons, there were four other main races that dominated the world. With the exception of the now extinct humans, the remaining three were the vampires of the Monarchy, the Orc Tribes and the Goblin Cartel.

"Each one of them are different in their own way." Luna said, a tiny frown coming to her face. "It's just a shame the humans died out in the First Great War."

Twilight noticed the solemn look on her face. Quickly deciding to change the topic, she glanced back to the door where Sandra was being cleaned up at.

"She certainly is fitting in here, isn't she?"

"That she is." Luna's frown turned into a smile as she place a wing on top of Twilight's back. "You really went all out against the beast controlling Sandra, Twilight. I'm proud of you."

"I am too." Spike said, handing a glass of water to her. "I don't think you've cut loose like that since the Ursa Minor incident with Trixie or when the Changelings attacked."

"Well, I had to do something." Twilight said with a frown, "Something kept telling me that there was a trapped being in the body. I couldn't let a soul be tortured...though I wasn't expecting to unleash that much of my power."

"You're not the only one." Luna said, "Celestia and I both knew of the dark powers that some vampires have over death and darkness. And we knew that during the Great War that some, like Amducias, often created Homuncolus'...but that one...that was like nothing I've ever seen. Even in the Great War."

The princess of the night shook her head quickly. Banishing any thoughts she had of the terrible war that happened so long ago.

"Well...never mind that now. For now, we should all just relax and rest. We've all earned it." She gave a slight wink. "Especially you and Sky Fire."

"Heh...thank you princess." Twilight said before leaning her head down to Spike's level. "And thank you, Spike. For being there when those visions of Sandra started to show up at the dinner table."

"No problem. " Spike sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head while he did so. "Truth be told, I was pretty scared too. But I wasn't about to abandon you and our friends."

Luna chuckled slightly at the baby dragon's embarrassment.

"You two have a deep bond between each other. It pleases me to see that."

Twilight and Spike both chuckled a big as he hugged her neck. It was true, the two of them shared a bond deeper than either of them realized. As they talked on, Spike's cheeks puffed up before slightly belching green fire. A letter appeared in front of them. Twilight's eyes blinked a couple of times as she took the letter and began to read it. There was no doubting who it was from.

"I...I don't believe it." Twilight said in surprise. "Luna, our first assignment is tomorrow."

Luna glanced over the letter alongside her. True enough to her word, Celestia had an assignment for four ponies. The moon princess frowned as she turned to Twilight.

"I...I'm sorry Twilight. To have the first mission assigned is something that I hoped you would not experience."

"...No. It's all right." Twilight's eyes narrow, "Tomorrow during breakfast we'll tell everypony what we were told. Then we'll head out." She stood up from the couch, "Come on Spike, we got some studying to do before we turn in."

Without saying a word, Spike immediately got up and headed off to the mansion's library. Luna watched with a proud smile as the purple unicorn walked off. A slight giggle escaped her lips.

"Twilight...I can see why my sister values you." She said to herself, walking off towards her own room to plan on the day tomorrow.

XxXxX

Back in the rec room at the same time, Sky Fire and Rainbow Dash go over some plans together. Just like they used to do when they were planning the weather for Ponyville. At this point, both had gotten use to being called boyfriend and girlfriend at this point by their friends. Of course, Applejack took her time making some jokes about the two of them finally hooking up with one another. That didn't bug them though. As long as they were happy together, that was all that really mattered to either of them.

The two pegasai continued to read over each battle plan together. Some suggestions between the two seemed really good, while others were what Rainbow would call 'Needs to be twenty percent cooler.' As they continued working on plans, a thought hit her suddenly.

"You know, as happy as I am that this mess worked out great in the end...I can't help but wonder something." She mused. This earned her a quirked eyebrow from Sky Fire.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well...that paper said Sandra was the SIXTH victim, right? You...you don't think that the other five are trapped in those...Homcuwhatever the hell's too, do ya?"

Sky Fire went silent at that question. He honestly didn't think on the other five victims up until now. But she had a point, if Sandra was one of them, the other five could very well be trapped in their own forms. What they were and how they would free them though remained a mystery however.

"If they are, then we'll just have to free them bit by bit." He finally said, narrowing his e yes. "I'm not gonna let him get away with it ever again."

Rainbow smirked at her boyfriend before nudging him slightly.

"Now there's something we can agree on." She leaned gently on him a bit, another question eating her. "Hey Sky Fire, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Fire away."

"Well...how does it feel? Finding out that somepony who used to be your girlfriend is still...alive? I certainly didn't expect her to get up after that last attack of yours."

Sky Fire sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Truth be told, it's like a nightmare came to an end." He glanced over to her. "But as for my girlfriend? She's right here beside me, with her rainbow mane and all."

Rainbow smirked as she playfully punched his shoulder a bit. Sky Fire knew she hated it whenever he used that kind of talk with her. But she was starting to get used to it.

"You know, after that whole event with the Nightmare Moon clone, Sandra gave me a look at the dinner table. It...was a warm look. I think she's accepted you and me together."

Sky Fire gently wrapped one wing around her softly. At his touch she gently leaned onto him with a soft smile.

"I think she knew, even before she met you." He smiled at her, "She always was a step ahead of everypony anyway."

Rainbow chuckled as she closed her eyes contently. The looming war seemed so far away now. Course the two of them both knew that they would have to return to planning out what they would do when the war did arrive.

XxXxX

Back in the wash room, Sandra continued to dry herself off. With a grateful smile she looked over at Rarity, who was setting up towels in a nice orderly fashion.

"Say, Rarity?" Sandra asked, gently washing the last bit of water out of her mane. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Oh sure thing, darling." Rarity smiled, turning back to her after sorting the towels out.

"It's about your sister. When I was inside that...thing and saw her I...I don't know I just saw SOMETHING about her. It was...soothing."

"Soothing?" Rarity blinked, "Well, she's a lil rough to deal with at times, but she can be a good joy of relief-"

A loud crash came from one part of the bathroom. Sweetie had tried to grab a bottle of lotion above as she stood on a countertop.

"Sweetie! Get off that counter top!"

"S-Sorry sis." Sweetie said, jumping off almost instantly. "I was just looking to see if there was shampoo for fillies."

This earned her a slight chuckle from Sandra.

"They're always so innocent at that age."

Rarity smiled a bit as she gently pulled her little sister into a comforting hug.

"Sweetie, I'll help you find some in a bit when it's not dinner time. Okay?" She turned her attention back to Sandra. "Ah, you look MUCH better now! We simply could not have you all dirty after that whole ordeal. What with reuniting with your best friend in such a way too."

Sandra was silent for a moment as she took what Rarity said. It felt like eons since she felt like her own pony again. And now, she was finally free. A smile grew across her face.

"I appreciate all this, really. It's just so...good you know. Just to be out of that body and free."

Fluttershy smiled as she placed a hoof on Sandra's shoulder gently. The Bearer of Kindness offering her a small hair band. Sandra grinned as she took the hair band from her, forming her traditional pony tail mane style.

"Don't worry, miss Sandra. You're in good hands here."

For the first time since she was freed, Sandra felt like crying happily. She shook her body as bit to get some last air drying in. Once she was completely dry, she gave a sigh of content.

"Man, I feel MUCH better now."

"Darling, I simply must say that you manage to pull off that wonderful combinatoin of pink and brown quite well!" Rarity said in awe.

"You think so? Guess that's why I was voted 'most beautiful' in my high school class." Sandra chuckled as she placed her towel on a roack. "Well, thanks for sprucing me up. I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have to talk to the love birds for a bit."

"I can understand." Rarity said with a smile, "Catching up with an old friend who you knew for practically six years, it must be a dream come true." She chuckled slightly. "I can imagine the first meeting."

"Heh, you have NO idea. He acts tough, but the moment he sees someone he likes, he's a big ole softie."

XxXxX

Back in the their own room, Rainbow Dash was once again attempting to break the record for ball bouncing. She was getting close now. Today would be the day she would do it.

"Four hundred and fifty five, four hundred and fifty six..." Rainbow counted, but a knock on the door caused her to stumble and lose track of her place. "Oh for the love of-Er, I mean yeah?"

"It's Sandra. Can I come in?"

Rainbow blinked at the sound of her voice. She wasn't expecting her to come by. She still felt a little bit unsure about having her around Sky Fire since they originally dated. But Sandra constantly insisted that she wasn't upset about calling it off with him.

"Oh yeah, sure." Rainbow finally said. Sandra walked in quietly with a smile at the light blue pegasus. "How 're ya feeling?"

"Much better, actually. That Rarity's a wiz with caretaking."

Sky Fire, who was taking a slight nap, on the couch opened eye and noticed Sandra's form. A soft smile came to his face.

Hey there, Sandy." He stretched up from laying down, "You're looking much better now."

"Thanks, so are you." She took a seat herself, remembering why she came to them. "Listen, I need to talk with you. While I was in that...thing, I was able to learn some stuff you probably want to know."

Sky Fire quirked an eyebrow up at that statement.

"Information from their stronghold? I thought those that became those Necro things couldn't remember what happened before and after though."

"Well, I don't remember everthing that happened...hell, I can barely remember what I DO." She sighs, "Anyways, you probably already know this, but Storm Rider's right hand, Amducias? He's the guy who started the Great War 1500 years ago."

"Yeah, Celestia told us that." Rainbow confirmed. Just evening hearing about the first Great War made her spine shiver. Sandra gave a slight nod.

"Well, I don't remember the exact details, but apparently they're looking for...something. I'm pretty sure it's some kind of weapon from the War, possibly even before then. And apparently, the Elements of Virtue are the keys to finding it."

"Explains why they're after us." Rainbow said with an annoyed look.

"Wait, if it's some kind of weapon they want to use, why would they want to use Elements that basically are for the forces of good?" Sky Fire placed a hoof to his chin, "Unless they're not gonna use the powers for a weapon at least..."

"Well...like I said, I don't remember most of the details." Sandra frowned as she looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry...I thought I had remembered enough to help."

Sky Fire smiles as he gently nuzzled Sandra softly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, this actually does help us a lot in the long run, we know what they're up to at least."

"Heh, good point. You always did know best." She smirked a bit as she stood up, "I'd like to stick around until this whole thing is over. Afterward, I'll probably settle down in Ponyville. That ok with you

The two of them gave a nod. Neither of them seemed to have a problem with it. Sky Fire smirked a little though.

"Don't want to get all wet from Rainyville eh? That's understandable. That place was too wet for my tastes." He stood up himself now, noticing both of the girls giving him looks, "I'm not that tired, my legs can hold me up for a bit."

"If you say so." Rainbow said with a shrug as Sandra chuckled.

"Well, it's less because of the rain and more because I don't wanna start a ruckus when a girl thats been legally dead for six years is suddenly out and about."

Rainbow slanted her head before she began whispering over to her boyfriend.

"She's...awfully chipper considering everything that's happened."

"She's always been like that, it's part of her personality." He said before looking at Sandra, "Sandy, about...you know...me and Dash...I just..." he blushes some.

"Sky, like I said before, it's ok. You thought I was dead, and had every reason to. I don't blame you or mind a bit that you've moved on." She smiled warmly, "Besides...I can tell she'll be good for you. More than I could've been, even."

"Eheh...thanks, I think."Rainbow said with a blush. Sky Fire blushed some as well, but gently wrapped his neck around her's.

"You've been a true friend to me for the time I was in Rainyville...I'm really glad that you're back

"And I'm glad to BE back." Sandra said before looking down, "One thing though...I know you have a lot on your minds right now, but...as you probably realize, I wasn't the only one used to create Amducias' Queens. I have a feeling this little adventure of yours will take you all around Equestria and then some, so...if you happen to encounter the other five..."

Sky Fire's eyes narrowed with determination. Before she could continue he placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"If we come across them, we'll break the old Amducias has over them as well." He snarls some, "And I'll find a way to kill that immortal bastard, no matter what."

"Heh...now there's the Sky Fire I remember." Sandra said with a smirk before becoming more serious, "Just be careful. Vampires are notoriously hard to kill as it is, but Amducias...something's up with him. When I was in the Homuncolus, I was sometimes around other Vampires, and...there's something about Amducias that's just wrong. Like a cancer or something."

"Thanks for the heads up." Rainbow said.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you guys in the morning."

The two mares nodded to each other as she left the two of them. Sky Fire found himself smiling again, standing beside Rainbow as the door gently closed.

"She...deserves better than what she got...and probably a better Stallion than me too." He chuckled a bit.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short now. YOU'RE the one who ended up saving her." She said with a smirk.

"True, but I always had a feeling that I'd end up with one of you in the end." He opened one wing and placed it on her back, "If that's understandable."

Rainbow smiled as her own wing goes on him as well.

"You know...I think I actually DO understand it."

XxXxX

The Next Morning...

"Breakfast is ready!" Fluttershy said as she entered the dining room with Luna close behind.

The entire group smiled as they walked into the dining room. They had come to learn that not only was Fluttershy a good cook, but so was Luna. It was hard to imagine a royal princess herself taking the time to cook for them.

The last ones to enter were Applejack and Applebloom. The latter had a bag of ice over her head.

"Oh my head..."

"Well I told ya, don't have sugar before dinner. You know it gives you a headache." Applejack scolded, but not too loudly. The others chuckled a bit as the apple sisters joined them at the table. Rarity was the first to break the as she turned to Sky Fire.

"Well, we simply must get matching outfits for the both of you now." She said in a teasing song tone.

Both him and Rainbow blushed at her comment. It was getting more than obvious how close the two were getting to their friends. Twilight, however, was too busy reading a book that Spike got her.

"Advanced Spells for Ponies, Volume 3." She smiled before turning to her ward, "A very rare book to find, Spike."

"Yeah, I had to dig around in the older areas of this place's library, but I knew you'd like it." He said with a smile.

As the breakfast went on, the ponies told jokes and laughed along with one another. From the first glance, one couldn't even tell that there was a war about to happen. However, the happiness came to a stop when Luna pulled out the letter from the night before.

"This letter came to Twilight last night. I spoke with my sister afterwards." She said, "We got our first assignment today. Apparently Trixie discovered something in the study last night that's important. Only a few of us will head out, but we'll go after we're done eating."

Sky Fire raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait, who will be going then?" He asked. Luna, using her magic, opened the letter up .

"Several of us shall remain here in case of future attacks. For this mission, Twilight, Sky Fire, Rainbow and myself will go. The rest of you shall remain to hold down the fort if anything happens."

Twilight frowned at the news. She didn't want to question her mentor's decision, but with only four ponies going, it sounded too dangerous.

"Four ponies might not be enough though. Why can't the rest of us come along as well?" She asked.

"Hmm...well, we do need a least two combat ponies here." Luna mused.

"I don't want to disobey your sister though..." Twilight joined in the thinking, flipping through the pages of her book. "Maybe I have some kind of healing spell that will help speed things up somewhere."

"I'll come." Sandra said, causing each of them to look at her oddly. "What? Amducias caught me off guard that day. I know how to take care of myself."

Sky Fire began coughing on the piece of pie he was eating. In between his coughs, he managed to get a few words out.

"Absolutely...not!" He said.

"Well what do you suggest tough guy?" Sandra asked, "A party of four isn't really that threatening. You know that as well as I do!"

For awhile, the entire room was silent. Applejack couldn't leave her younger sister alone since she had a sugar headache. Rarity probably wouldn't come if the mission involved getting dirty. Something she absolutely hated. Luna glanced over at Pinkie Pie. She wondered if the earth pony's crazy antics would be enough to make their party seem somewhat stronger. Just as she was about to ask though, a voice spoke out.

"I...I'll come too."

The sounds of spit took place all around the table. The one who spoke out was Fluttershy. Each of them gave the loudest 'WHAAA?' they could muster.

"But Fluttershy, you hate violence!" Rarity said in shock, "I can't imagine what we'd do if something happened to you!"

Sky Fire however didn't react badly. He walked over to Fluttershy, a sad frown on his face. He was concerned for her safety, but he had to see if she meant what she said.

"Are you certain, Fluttershy?" Is all he asked. For a what only lasted three seconds, felt like eternity as Fluttershy gave a nod to him.

"Yes. I know a lot about many forms of animal and plant life, and that could come in handy."

Sky Fire only nodded his head once at her. He could see that behind her eyes was a strong will. Stronger than she ever knew herself. Luna remained silent at the yellow pegasus' decision, but ultimately nodded.

"Very well, if that is your wish."

Rarity and Applejack frowned as they walked up to Fluttershy. Both hugging her very briefly.

"Be...careful...please..." Rarity said, her tone now hinting a great worry for her best friend.

"And let them do the fighting, okay?" Applejack added in. Fluttershy gave a tiny smile as she nodded her head.

"Of course."

Luna nodded as she placed the scroll away. She knew all too well what war made ponies do. Even shy and kind mares like Fluttershy were destined to change sometime.

"All right. Once breakfast is over, our team will be heading back to Ponyville for a debriefing." Pinkie tilted her head at this statement.

"But we don't even wear clothes." Rainbow face hooved hard at the earth pony's statement.

"She means Celestia'll tell us what we need to know."

"Oh!"

As the breakfast slowly came to an end, the five ponies that were chosen to go gathered some supplies. Before heading out to the door though, Twilight turned to Spike. The baby dragon offered a small smile as he hugged her leg gently.

"Be careful out there, Twilight." He said, trying his best to hide the worry in his voice.

Twilight smiled as she nuzzled him gently.

"Of course, you be good now, understand?"

"Heh, you know it."

With that, Twilight walked out of the mansion with the others. Little did the group of five know what laid ahead of them for their very first assignment. For now, their imaginations were the only thing that would keep them guessing at how they would approach their assignment.

What laid ahead of them though, dwarfed everything they could have thought of.

To Be Continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: It's All Coming Back to Me

Earlier that same day

Back in Ponyville, Princess Celestia, Zecora, and Trixie stood side by side as they greeted an old 'friend' of the mane six from before. Gilda the Griffon. While she was not the idealist candidate to pick due to her previous history with the group before, Celestia knew that they were going to have to gather allies in this new battle. Zecora and Trixie look worried as the princess nodded her head at the bowing Gilda.

"Now, Gilda, I know your last visit to this down did not exactly end on the best of terms, but we need someone to keep an eye on the skies around Ponyville for any activity, and with Rainbow Dash assisting in the defense of the mansion, you're the best shot we have. What say you?"

Gilda brought her head back up. The same coy smirk still on her face as she nodded her head once at Celestia.

"Of course, Princess. It's about time you called someone who knows how to fly well. Ponyville will be safe under my protection."

"Good." Celestia said, turning back to Trixie. "Any progress on the Elements?"

"None so far, Princess." Trixie said with a frown, "But you have my word that I shall not rest until my mission is complete." Celestia smirked at this.

"That's what I like to hear."

Zecora nodded as she turned her attention back to Celestia.

"There has been no new incursions into the Evergreen so far. Of course, it is possible the enemy is simply watching from afar."

"Time will tell..." Celestia mused, "Time will tell...forgive me, everypony, I must head back to my study for now."

Celestia turned to enter her tent quietly. While she was glad that they had managed to convince Gilda to join their forces in her heart she ached. Again another day was going by where she would have to prepare for the battle with her old love, Storm Rider.

A piece of Celestia wanted nothing more than to scream out. She had kept so much pain bottled up inside her for years. But she had to remain strong. She was the leader of Equestria and her subjects expected her to remain strong for them.

She chuckled a bit as she thought back to the old days. Whenever she stressed herself out too much or bottled up her emotions, Storm Rider would be there for her to open up to. He was more than just her emotional crutch. He was her best friend, her lover, and if things had gone right, he would have been her husband.

But now? Now he was viewed as the enemy. It took all her strength to not cry out in anguish at the very thought of facing him in combat. Why? Why to the Creators above did it have to be Storm Rider?

It wasn't fair. Just how much had she suffered already? At times she just wanted to curl up and cry. First her beloved sister, and now her lover? What cruel fate decided this for her?

"Princess!" One of her guards called out from behind the tent, "Princess come quick! Something is out here!"

Celestia blinked a couple of times. Where they under attack already? That couldn't possibly be it. She dried her eyes briefly, not wanting her guards and the others to see her tears. She had to become their strong leader once again.

Still, in the back of her mind the dark grey alicorn remained. For now though, she had to see what it was that her guard was upset about.

"All right everypony, what is...it?"

Celestia stopped herself half way as she saw what it was they were staring at. A small spark of light hovered in place, moving up and down in place as if it was examining each of them carefully. The guard pegasai had their wings up just in case they had to attack it. Gilda quirked an eyebrow before taking a step back from it.

"What...is that?" She asked.

"Hmmm..." Celestia peered at the spec of light carefully. She took was curious about this tiny thing.

"I've not seen something like this before." Trixie said, looking worried as Zecora nodded her head in agreement.

"There is definitely some odd mojo about it. I can sense it."

What happened next caught them all off guard. A tiny voice spoke out from the speck.

"Es...ti...a." It said, barely audible to the ears of everyone. The guards pony snarled as they steadied themselves for battle.

"Stay back, Princess!" One of the said, "It must be some sort of trap!"

Celestia remained quiet as she looked at the spec of light. If it was a kind of trap, why would it make itself known like this? And if it was truly a trap, wouldn't it feel more...evil?

"Wait.." Celestia ordered, taking a step closer to the spec, "I...I don't know how, but...but I know this is not a malicious force."

"Estia..." The voice said again, this time clearer to her and the rest of the group. The voice also started to become more familiar, at least to her. "Cel...estia..." It said again.

"Just...what is it?" Gilda asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Celestia remained quiet as she kept her eyes on the spec of light. There was something about it that just...soothed her. The more it spoke her name, the more familiar the voice became. She knew this voice before. She heard it from somewhere.

Then it hit her. Celestia's eyes grew wide as she carefully brought her right wing to the spec.

"N-No way..." She whispered, touching the spec with her wing softly. "St...Storm Rider? But...how?"

The speck of light began to glow more radiantly at the touch of her wing. In a moment's instant, it exploded and engulfed the princess. Though it wasn't harmful, in fact, it was soothing, and it showed her things.

XxXxX

Celestia was now in a completely different world. Her mind saw it all. Storm Rider's guilt for leaving, his aching heart for each day he was away, but what she saw that horrified her the most was when his body was taken against his will. To see such him, one of the mightiest warriors alive, possessed so easily, it nearly broke her heart.

"Storm Rider...the person we're fighting...it's not you?" She asked, praying that some sort of response would be given.

She squinted her eyes a bit as she noticed the same spec of light join her in the different reality. With a small flash, the spec formed into a tall powerful body. When it finished forming, it revealed to her the one pony she remembered from the original Great War.

The true Storm Rider.

"...Tia..." He said solemnly.

Celestia's eyes grew wide with both joy and shock. Standing before her was the very soul of Storm Rider himself. He was still alive! A giant smile grew on her face as she took one step gently.

"By the C-Creators...Storm..." She couldn't take it anymore, flinging her head to the side for a moment tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "Storm Rider!"

She began galloping towards her lover. She couldn't believe it. Storm Rider was still alive! Not since the day Luna returned was she so happy. If she could just get to his soul, she and him could reunite for the briefest of moments.

But sadly, fate had other plans. Shadow tendrils struck out from behind, grabbing her hind legs tightly. The sun princess stopped as she tried to break free from the tendrils, but they kept pulling her back into the shadows.

Celestia refused to give up however. She was determined to reach him before being pulled away completely.

"Let me go!" She demanded, blasting one tendril with her sunfire, "Let me go! STORM RIDER!"

Celestia threw out her left front hoof out to him in an attempt to grab him. But it was too far to reach. She watched with tears as her lover gave her a kind smile.

"Soon, Tia, soon." Is all he said.

XxXxX

"Ugh..." Celestia moaned as she woke up slowly, her head slightly pounding in pain at what she experienced.

"Princess!" Trixie said from her side, "You're awake! We were so worried when you blanked out!"

Celestia glanced around her surroundings again quickly. She was back in her tent in Ponyville again. The spec of light that was Storm Rider hovering in a spot where only she could see it. A small smile came to her face.

"I saw...I saw him." She said, barely containing her happiness.

"Okay...what just happened there?" Gilda asked, looking very confused at the sudden smile on Celestia's face.

"Storm Rider...this being we're fighting...it's not him! Not really...there's.." Celestia closed her eyes, her smile still there, "There's still a piece of him left in the world."

Trixie, Zecora, and Gilda looked confused at her statement. The enemy wasn't really their real enemy? Gilda looked the most confused as she turned to Trixie.

"Uh...any idea what she's talking about?" She asked. Trixie shrugged. It was something she didn't understand either.

Celestia however looked at the group with renewed determination. Her lover was still alive, and she was going to fight to get him back.

"All right my friends, we all need to work hard, together, to protect Ponyville and learn what we can about the enemy and the Elements of Virtue while Luna and the others do their own work towards our goals. And I think I know just the place for them to look." She said, reaching for her magic mirror, "Let's get back to work, I'll inform Luna about their first assignment."

The trio nodded heartily at Celestia's renewed hope. Whatever was troubling her before, was no longer a hindrance. She was back to the Celestia they knew. Strong , wise, and kind. In the back of her mind, she had one new goal. Save Storm Rider, no matter what.

XxXxX

Back in the dark castle, known to those who know of its location as the Citadel, a brown cloaked shadow approached and kneeled before Storm Rider. Who was looking over what they could possibly do to gain the upper hand in their new battle with the Equestrians.

"I bring news. The Sixth Queen as fallen." The cloaked figure said, her voice giving away who she was to Storm Rider.

Storm Rider remained silent as he placed a scroll down. It had nearly been over two weeks since Amducias set her loose. He figured that either she had been destroyed early on, or that this news was just recent. Still, this news did anger him greatly. If he was to win, he had to have full forces.

"Did she, now?" He asked, turning back to the figure. Sparks of lighting dancing on his horn in a dangerous fashion.

"I spoke with His Majesty of it, my lord." The cloaked figure said, "He seems...unconcerned. He believes that her failure is of minimal consequence, and I am inclined to agree." The figured scoffed a bit, "She always fought back against our control, and thus she was the weakest of the Six. With her out of the picture, His Majesty can focus on creating a new, far stronger Queen for our use."

"Oh is that a fact?" Storm Rider asked, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Tell Amducias to report to me, at once."

"Already done, my lord." The cloaked being said, saluting some as the vampire king himself entered the room.

Amducias carried with him the tome, which contained the information on all his subjects. Most recently the fall of the Sixth.

"It as I thought." He said grimly, "Her combat prowess was pathetic. Her will was simply too strong." Amducias closed the book with a smirk on his face. "Ah well, at least it proved to be an adequate 'test run' of the Homuncolus Project."

A loud crack of thunder went off as both Amducias and the hooded figure are struck by Storm Rider's lighting. The alicorn of storms obviously is seething with anger as he struck them. While the cloaked figure fell onto one knee, Amducias does not flinch, despite the pain.

"SILENT!" Storm Rider shouts, "You assured me that this would keep the Element of Leadership from arising, yet what happened was the exact opposite, Amducias! Not only have you strengthen it, but you've also lost a being that could have turned the tides in future battles!" A vein rose up on his forehead. "Do I need to make myself clear that I do NOT except failures?"

Amducias opened the book back up and flipped to a page. He was use to his master's outbursts of anger at this point.

"I will admit that things did not go as planned, my lord...but I believe you will find that the loss of the Sixth will actually be...in our best interests in the long run."

Storm Rider snorted a bit as he glanced away from the two. The dark force that corrupted the warrior forms around his body as he did so.

"Are there any sightings of the Black Gate's appearance yet?" He asked.

"Our scouts are still searching the surrounding areas, but there is no mistake. It is indeed here in Equestria. Which brings me back to my earlier statement." He smirked with glee., "Now that the Sixth Queen is gone, I can focus more on both finding the Gate and destroying the barrier between Equestria and the Monster Kingdoms in order to bolster our forces."

The cloaked figure nodded quickly, adding more information to their findings.

"The Feral Goblin Chieftain has agreed to our proposal of alliance. He will be joining us alongside several other Monster leaders. Also, our spies in the Human Lands have uncovered information related to the Hybrid Project."

Storm Rider glances to the cloaked being, his interest was now caught once again.

"The...Hybrid Project you say?" He narrows his eyes, "Typical of humans, always messing with the balance of nature to wreak havoc on a world that I am fit to rule." He closed his wings before turning back to their battle plans. "Focus on finding the Black Gate, when we find it, I shall finally be free from the prison and come to control the world..."

"Of course, my lord." Amducias said with a bow before turning to the cloaked figure. "Leave us for a moment, Hannah."

The shadows surrounding the face of the being, Hannah, finally died down. Revealing her to be a vampire just like him.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Hannah vanished just as quickly as she had appeared. When she left, Amducias turned to Storm Rider. Adopting a more serious look on his face.

"One last thing, my lord...has your host given you any new trouble since this operation began?"

Storm Rider scoffed a bit at the question. His host might have seen Equestria again, but he was remaining in control.

"He has fought back, but he can never truly break free. All that he once was is gone, there's not of speak of light remaining in his soul." He glanced back over to his right hand man, "Why do you ask, Amducias?"

"I believe something has happened to his former love." Amducias said, his face near expressionless, "Her melancholy and sadness recently vanished, and was replaced with determination. I suspect that the Storm Rider has done something without us noticing."

A loud crack of thunder erupted from outside the castle. Storm Rider turned on a dime towards the vampire king. His eyes narrowed dangerously with anger. His large grey wings rose up in disgust and anger at the very mention of the idea.

"Do not speak of such foolishness!" He spat, "I made sure that there was nothing left when I took control of this form, do not tell me otherwise!" With a sigh, his wings returned back to their position. "Be quick with finding the Black Gate, Amducias, or I shall take away the immortality you asked of me before you fell in battle..."

For the first time since the newest war began, Amducias showed a fait sign of worry. His master was capable of many things. If he had his immortality taken away from him...

"At once, my lord." He said, vanishing from sight.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Remains of Ardent

"And that's where we are." Celestia said to the gathered group of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Luna, Sky Fire, and Fluttershy.

Their attention was focused on a map that Celestia and Trixie had placed out on the table. It was a place that few knew still existed and most had believed past into myth. The remains of the Human City, Ardent.

Long before Twilight Sparkle's achievements of defeating both Nightmare Moon and Discord, and her brother and sister in law's victory over the Changeling Queen, was the first Great War. It was during this war when humanity was obliterated from existence. Celestia and Luna were veterans from that war, as was Storm Rider, but they didn't like to talk about it much.

The map itself was detailed, despite being so old, of the ancient city. On the map was a large circle. Celestia pointed to it to indicate how important it was for the group to recognize.

"We need you to head to the location Trixie marked and look for any clues concerning the Elements." She said. Twilight nodded, understanding the mission they were given quite well. Rainbow on the other hand, looked a bit flabbergasted.

"So, wait, Humans DID exist?" She asked, "I thought they were just myths."

"So did I." Fluttershy added, nodding her head in agreement. Twilight shook her head some in sadness.

"Not exactly, there was a book that once talked about how they were once close allies of Equestrians, though their technology was somewhat dangerous."

"They got wiped out though." Sky Fire said, giving a dark frown, "Probably because of Amducias."

"Yes..." Luna added in, "To this day, we're still unsure how exactly he did it, but over the course of a single night, it's as if they simply vanished from the world. Some of my close allies from the First Great War were Humans. Their technology was indeed far advanced compared to ours, but as Twilight said, such power often came at a price."

"What should we expect to find?" Rainbow asked, deciding to change the conversation from gloom and doom to what was important. The mission. Trixie flipped opened a tome nearby.

"Well, the town you'll be heading to is far away from Ardent's old capital, so whatever kept the scouts away from it will likely not be an issue." Trixie frowned, "But you never know what you'll find when you're poking through ruins of a long dead era, so be careful.

The group gave a short nod to indicate that they understood. Celestia opened up a portal nearby with her magic. Twilight smiled at her mentor. She truly was the most powerful being in Equestria.

"This will take you directly to the town marked on Trixie's map. Go in, see if can find anything, and come back. " Her eyes narrowed, "I don't want any heroics this early into this incident. Understand?"

Sky Fire and Rainbow gave a quick salute while the others gave a simple nod to her.

"We'll do our best, Princess." Sky Fire said, turning to the others before walking towards the portal, "Let's move out, team."

As the group walked up to the portal, each one of them disappearing one by one, Twilight stopped before entering it. Thinking back on Spike and his safety. She knew that he was in a safe location, but she couldn't help but worry about him. After all, aside from her big brother and his new wife, Spike was her oldest friend. She sighed before turning back to her mentor.

"Princess...if I don't come back from this, could you...do me a favor?"

Celestia frowned at the question.

"Don't speak of such things, Twilight...but go ahead."

Twilight felt some blush rising up to her cheeks.

"Just like Spike know that...I enjoyed every second with him, and tell him he'll be placed in charge of the library." A soft smile came to her face, "It's the least he deserves for being so loyal."

"...Very well." Celestia said with a warm smile, "But I'm sure it won't have to come to that. All the same...be safe."

Twilight nodded her head as she walked into the portal. As she did, the magical gate closed behind her. Trixie frowned before turning back to the ruler of all Equestria.

"Pardon me, your highness," She said, "But are you certain that they should go alone?"

"...I know my faithful student." Celestia answered, "She will be fine. She has not only her friends with her, but my little sister as well."

Trixie gave a small smile. Despite their last encounter, she was willing to redeem herself for what had happened. And she wanted Twilight Sparkle to see her redeem herself.

XxXxX

"Wow...what a dump." Rainbow remarked at their surroundings.

'Dump' was probably the best word she could have used if she was being polite. Their surroundings were downright depressing to look at. Battered buildings dot the landscape and destroyed machines and bites of trash litter the paved road ahead of them. The group shuttered at the sight before them. Even Luna, who had been a part of the Great War herself, was bothered by the state of the town.

"I-It looks like whatever Amducias used hit this down head on..." Fluttershy said, her own eyes a bit wet with sad tears.

Luna and Twilight sighed as they took the lead of the group. Using their magic, they began to survey the area around them. The princess of the night sighed as she glanced back to Twilight.

"Twilight, are you picking up anything?"

Twilight didn't respond right away. She was too busy trying to focus on finding any clues they could use about where the first Element of Virtue could be. Eventually, she sighed in defeat.

"It's no good. I'm not picking up any source of energy at all."

"That's...really odd." Sky Fire Said, taking a few steps ahead of the group as he glanced around the landscape, "They must have left something around here..."

"Let's look around." Luna said, taking the lead from Sky ire, "Stay close."

They didn't argue. She might have been younger, but Luna was still a princess. And as far as the group was concerned at the moment, the unofficial leader of their little squad. As they continued to walk down the completely abandoned town, Twilight couldn't help but notice all the different things that the humans had. Vehicles with wheels, small shops, and tall buildings. None of them were taller than Canterlot Castle of course, but they were quite impressive.

They continued to walk on for a bit, until Luna stopped. She pointed towards the nearest building, a small human style house with one of the many destroyed wheeled machines in front of it. Nodding their heads, the small team walked up to the house. Luna slowly creaked open the door and scanned the area with her magic. Seeing if there was any enemies that were nearby.

"...Clear." She said after a few short, but tense, seconds.

As they entered the house, Fluttershy is taken by complete surprise by the house.

"Wow, it's so much bigger on the inside." She remarked. Luna chuckled at her amazement.

"Common human architecture style."

"Take a look at this thing." Sky Fire said, pointing to a set of chairs that most ponies were unaware of. "Why do they have four legs and some kind of flat tops above them?"

Twilight walked up to one of the chairs, examining it carefully herself while trying to figure out what it was. With a sigh, she turned back to Luna.

"I don't think I've seen this before...what is this, Luna?"

"They're called chairs. Humans used them to sit mostly. They only had two legs you see." The Night princess explained, beaming at her knowledge on the human race.

"Hey, what about this thing?" Rainbow asked, pointing to a glowing box. Luna turned over quickly. "It looks important."

"Oh my..." Luna asked, quickly looking over the box, "This is a special devise that the Humans used to store, receive, and exchange information. It was extremely popular, especially among the younger ones. I think it was called a com..." She mused quietly to herself. "Com...something. I wonder..."

Her horn shined as the computer began to move seperate files one at a time. Using her magic, Luna had the computer access its journals of the previous owner. A bright smile came to her face when she saw what came up.

"Bingo! Let's see if there's anything here." She said, beginning to read the journal entries while the others read over her shoulders. "This one's shortly into the War...'The emissaries from Equestria came by again today, and just like before they were looking for the research compound south of the city. I don't know what they're doing up there, but I just hope that whatever it is, it'll win this war. I swear I keep seeing odd shapes outside my window at night.'"

"Wait." Sky Fire interrupted, "This was during the war? How is it that this thing has survived for a thousand years?"

"Odds are that it was unharmed after the humans were wiped out," Twilight mused, "I don't think the monsters would resort to using human technology since apparently it's very dangerous..."

"It'd be helpful in this new battle though..." Sky Fire scoffed. Rainbow frowned as she stood close to him.

"Simmer down now, Sky." She said, gently nuzzling his neck. When she did, the white pegasus immediately went to being calm again. Luna glanced back to the computer screen, looking over the files."

"Hmm, there's a few more entries, this one takes place about a week after the last one." She cleared her throat as she began to read aloud again, "'About two days ago, a weird girl in a cloak wandered into town. She didn't stay long, just picked up some supplies, but she kept mentioning that 'it was coming' and that we should all leave before the end of the month. Most people think she was just a crackpot doom seer, and I'm inclined to agree. Then again, those shapes I've been seeing haven't gone away, and now I think I'm seeing them in my dreams. Hopefully this new medicine the doc prescribed me will help with that.'"

Luna frowned as she thought to herself for awhile. What was this thing that the human was writing about?

"A-Anything else?" Fluttershy asked. Luna glanced over to the next entry.

"Well, yes. Here's the next entry, two days later." She said, "'Something's definitely wrong. No one's seen hide or hair of Bob and his kid after they went hunting in the local forest yesterday. Reports are coming in that the border settlements just up and vanished overnight. And what's more, the Equestria emissaries never came back from their third trip to the compound. The shapes...the shapes are bigger than ever now, and I swear I can hear SOMETHING out in the shrubbery. Maybe that girl wasn't such a crackpot after all. Maybe something big IS about to go down. Well, I for one don't plan to stick around for it. I'm gonna get what I can together and make a break for it, dunno where, anywhere but here. I'll make one last journal before I go, if only for posterity's sake.'"

An eerie silence fell over the group at this entry. It was if nopony had the strength to speak out. Twilight swallowed hard as she found her voice again.

"This...girl the writer was talking about, it sounds like she was infected by something..." She said, Sky Fire's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm betting it's some sort of vampire or demon virus, the symptoms sound almost exactly the same."

"Wait," Luna quickly said, "There's one last entry." Using her magic again, she brought the mouse over to the final journal entry. Her eyes grew wide with shock. "This...this was made the day Ardent was destroyed!"

Once again, the entire team went silent. Twilight's eyes shrink in shock. Sky Fire's muscles tensed up. Fluttershy let out a tiny 'meep' sound while Rainbow gritted her teeth.

"But...everyone of them died..." Twilight said, disbelief filling her voice. "How is it that...what does it say?"

Luna clicked on the log data. But groaned at what she saw. Compared to the last few logs, this one was a mess to look at.

"Gah...most of the data's corrupted. I can barely make this entry out." She said. Rainbow cocked her head to the right.

"Well, what CAN you make out?"

The night princess squinted her eyes, reading what she could that was not corrupted.

"'Shapes...shad...they're everywh...killed...outside right...came from...mass of dark...they're...pure...ev...nother...Malev...Creators help u...' And that's all that I can make out." She said with a sigh. Fluttershy however looked confused.

"Wait...the human wrote all that instead of running?"

"Well, from what I can gather, it seems like the Human was corned by whatever was unleashed in his own home. This was like his last will."

Rainbow shuddered at that thought. Looking around the room she examined the room carefully. Despite what Luna said, the room didn't look like it had been attacked.

"Sheesh, and this place doesn't have a SPECK of anything showing a fight." She said, "Whatever got him must've been something else."

Sky Fire nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't any monster...it was some kind of demon."

The white pegasus turned his attention to a closet door nearby. While the rest of the group was busy trying to figure out what the last journal entry meant, he took the initiative to check the closet. Tilting his head to the side some, he gently pulled the door open. The moment he opened the door, Sky Fire let out a surprised yelp as dust fell on top of him. The four mares glanced up at his yelp, noticing that he was now covered in dusty.

Rainbow couldn't help but snicker. Fluttershy looked surprised while Luna rolled her eyes. Twilight facehooved as she sighed deeply.

"Sky Fire, be careful would you?"

Before Sky Fire could make a remark back at her, something caught his attention.

"Shh!" He hissed, ears perking up and moving wildly. "...Do you hear that?"

Faintly, just faintly, a new voice could be heard outside the house. The sound alone was enough to make them tense up on the spot.

"Hecarsha...narunaca..."

"No pony move." Luna whispered. Quickly using her magic to cloak them as a misshapen figure carrying a strange weapon enters through the door. The five ponies kept as quiet as they could possibly be as they watched the creature. A short snort could be heard from it before glancing around.

"Nara?" It asked, aiming its weapon around. Like it was scanning the area. After what seemed like a long tense minute, the creature lowered his weapon, shrugging as it spoke again, "Pah...anarasasha." Before leaving the house. A teleport sound is then heard after it left.

The cloak spell fades away. As it does, it reveals a visibly shaken Luna.

"Th-That ...it c-can't be..."

"...What the hell was THAT?" Sky Fire asked. Even he was covered in nervous sweat.

"That...that was terrifying..." Twilight stammered, her own legs trembling in fear.

"It can't be..." Luna said, her voice trying to regain her composure, "They were wiped out eons ago..." She shook her head, "We need to find our clue and get out of here as soon as we can."

"Um...Princess?" Fluttershy said, "There's one last entry."

Luna blinked in surprise as she turned back to the computer. She took a good look at the file. Her eyes narrowed in anger at what she saw.

"Is this a joke? This entry was made TODAY."

"...You sure you read that right?" Rainbow asked, tilting her head.

"I'm positive. Let's see here..." Luna mused, opening the file up to reveal a message. One that had everypony, even Twilight and Luna, seemed surprised by the message. It was just a simple message as Twilight read it aloud.

"Go to the research compound to the south. The item in the closet will protect you against the Demons."

To Be Continued...


End file.
